The Wishing Star
by kuromu96nagi
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi always wanted true love. And now he gets it by wishing. What will happen to his new future! 2727,2772, or 7227 We don't know... Other pairings as well.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Woohoo! My sister and I, we're gonna make a new story! 2772 or is it 7227(?). And we both called it The Wishing Star! I came up with the shooting star and my sis made the wishing comet, so we mixed it in together! Oh yeah this is Kuromu. My sister is Gail, the proofreader. So I'm K and she's G! Please enjoy! And also, we ****did not make KHR! **

**

* * *

- Prologue -**

I always knew that wishes don't really come true. It always often says in stories, that a fair maiden would ask her wish to come true. That's a lie. She didn't just wish on a single star. She prayed and wished on the moon, the other stars, and to God.

But, she never gained her wish in real life. The books children read with their parents, are all just a sick lie. Those children, they all have dreams and wishes that they all want to come true. A 5 year old boy might want to be the president, while a girl might want to be a princess.

None of that crap ever comes true… I mean, I would know. I had a weird dream when I wanted to be older. I, ironically, wanted to be a giant robot. Heh, stupid right? But, I guess I'll just follow Reborn.

I guess I'll be the tenth boss of a mafia family. That family is called, Vongola. My friends are my guardians, I guess I can tell you who they are. The storm, Gokudera Hayato. The rain, Takeshi Yamamoto. The sun, Ryohei Sasagawa. The cloud, Hibari Kyoya. The mist, Mukuro Rokudo along with his little sister Chrome Dokuro. And the lightening, Lambo. Since I'm the boss, I'm the sky. Which harmonizes everything.

Well anyway, I never intended to become a mafia boss, it just happened with my ancestor, Giotto Vongola. But I always had a very important wish. To find true love.

Yeah, it might sound girlish, but hey just leave it alone. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada by the way. People call me Dame-Tsuna, because I suck terribly at everything. And cause of that, girls always reject me.

I was sick of it. Shouldn't at least one person, who aren't my parents or friends, like me? I wondered if it would've been better if I was a girl. But then when I think about the things girls do or have, I rejected the thought.

But, at least one person, just one, should like me. I become saddened by the thought, and start to crouch down and cry.

* * *

**- Prologue -**

" Tenth!" Tsuna turned around to see his right-hand man waving at him, along with Yamamoto.

" Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. What's up?"

" Ah, you see Tsuna, have you ever heard about the wishing star?"

" Oh that, yeah.. Why?"

" Tenth, it'd be an honor to have you with us when we see it. Everyone will be there."

" Eh… Sure, I guess." Tsuna mindlessly replied.

" Ok, great! We'll meet up with you at the river!" Yamamoto yelled. Tsuna waved with a smile, before he frowned and crouched down.

" Shit, what did I just say? Only couples go there." Tsuna said to himself.

Yes, Gokudera and Yamamoto are going out. Ryohei was shockingly with Hana Kurokawa. Chrome was dating Ken Joshima, while Mukuro was with Hibari. And Lambo, he was too young to be in a relationship but it's pretty obvious he loves I-pin. Even Kyoko, the girl who Tsuna used to love, was with Haru, a girl who used loved him!

'I really am no good, no one will ever love me.' Tsuna thought as he cried.

**- THAT NIGHT -**

Tsuna was waiting for his friends near the river where they all promised to meet up. Tsuna was wearing his sky blue sweater with "27" in the middle. He also wore dark blue skinny jeans. The teen looked up at the dark sky, looking at different stars and constellations. He felt a little push from his back.

The teen turned around to see a girl with dark green hair, which was short until the middle of the back of her unusual hair. She was bare-footed while wearing a white summer dress with ribbons, and laces of the color, light green. She also wore a straw hat, with a large green bow. Her face was clean except, there was a orange flower like tattoo on her left cheek.

" Ouch" the girl said, breaking Tsuna's trance.

" I'm sorry sir."

" N-no! I'm sorry, I was dozing off! If I wasn't I would've move out of the way for you pass!" The young mafia boss stated. The lady giggled at this. Tsuna reached out a hand, and the girl took it. The two sat on one of the steps leading to the river.

" Hi, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada! My friends call me Tsuna! And you're?"

" Ah, I'm Yuni. Nice to meet you Sawada-san."

" I see. Are you from around here? I never seen you before."

" Oh, no. I came from somewhere far away, with my uncle. He has my slippers if you're wondering why I'm bare footed." Tsuna made an "o" shape with his lips.

" Sawada-san, this might sound random, but what do you think about love?" Tsuna stared at Yuni before saying.

" Love, is the most wonderful yet painful feeling ever."

" So, are you saying you despise love?"

" No! Never! I can never hate, love. It's just that, you might never know if the one you love might cheat."

" Then, what if the person does not cheat on you?"

" Well, I'd be extremely happy. I'd always want to be by their side forever."

" Even if it's a boy?" Tsuna was speechless, then he smiled.

" Yup! I don't care if my lover's a boy. I mean, love has no limits. In fact most of my friends are gay and lesbians, so I think that it's nice to love someone without caring about their gender." Tsuna smiled out.

" I just wish that there was someone who would love me. Maybe even a boy, I wouldn't care." Tsuna said smiling sadly. Yuni looked at him.

" You, mean that no one loves you?" Tsuna shook his head.

" Only my parents and friends, but that's different." Yuni smiled.

" Then what would happen, if that came true?"

" Boy or girl, it doesn't matter. I'll be truly happy, and I'll have real smile."

" I see, then I'll grant you that wish, Sawada-san."

Tsuna looked at the girl.

" What do you mean?"

" I'm actually, the wishing star. And I've picked you and others who has a pure heart, so their wishes will come true." Tsuna was utterly shocked. Yuni started fading away with bright lights of orbs going towards the sky.

" Sawada-san, your wish will come true. Because I'll grant it. Please believe me, you'll see tomorrow. I promise." She curved her pinky with Tsuna's and smiled before she faded away into nothing. And she left the shocked teen in solitary.

" Tenth!"

" Ah, everyone.." Tsuna looked at his family before just staring at the night sky. The group looked at each other and nodded.

" Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" Then what are you thinking about, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked, worriedly.

" Oh.. I met a new friend."

" Then, Tsuna-san. Who is your new friend?" Haru excitedly yelled.

" Oh, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you."

" Boss, you don't trust us?" Chrome asked making everyone look at Tsuna with a worried expression, save for Hibari.

" No, it's not that. I'm just, not sure if I can tell you about her."

" Wao, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Don't tell me this friend of yours is-" Hibari was interrupted.

" N-no! She just left, she won't be coming back anytime soon. But, she'll be watching over us humans."

The group didn't understand.

" Let's just drop this ok." Everyone simply nodded.

They all got out blankets and placed them over the cold hard earth. They all sat or laid down there next to their lovers, snuggling, save for Tsuna. He just laid down in the middle of his family, watching the sky, waiting for Yuni to show. Tsuna relaxed his eyes shut, seeing that Yuni wouldn't come out yet.

* * *

Tsuna dreamt of himself facing a mirror in a well lit room. But, Tsuna noticed that the refection's expression wasn't the same as his monotone face. Tsuna was taken aback. The reflection was smiling, sadly but also happily. The reflection extended out a hand. Pulling the real Tsuna close the look-alike sighed. Tsuna blushed at his mirror image. Hugging him back, tightly and strongly, however gently.

' _We shall meet, in the world where you live._' is what the mirror image said before Tsuna woke up.

* * *

" Tsuna! Look!" Yamamoto pointed at the sky where Tsuna saw the wishing star. It was really bright, it was Yuni smiling down on him, Tsuna could tell. Tsuna clasped his hands together and wished on Yuni. Even though she said she'd grant his wish, Tsuna wanted to make sure.

' Yuni, please answer my wish and prayer. I am glad I met you. And you look very beautiful.' Tsuna thought. He looked at the star and it sparkled as if she was giggling.

" Arigatou, Yuni."

" Tenth? Who's Yuni?"

" She's my new friend."

" Oh I see."

Tsuna saw that Yuni was fading away.

' Yuni! Arigatou, and please grant this wish as well.. Please be born into a human!' Tsuna prayed even louder in his thoughts. The bright star seemed to burst. Tsuna gaped at it worried. Then he heard a voice.

" Sawada-san.. Thank you. No one ever wished for that." said a familiar voice. Tsuna turned around to see.

" Yuni! Y-you're here! You're really here! Did you answer the second wish?"

" Yes, I was surprised when you wished for that. I was very happy that I burst into light."

" Hahi! Tsuna-san who is this girl?" Haru scram.

" Listen everyone, this is Yuni, the new friend that I was talking about."

The teens observed the girl, and welcomed her warmly.

" Ah, Sawada-san."

" What is it Yuni?"

" Your wish, it'll come true. That dream you had, you'll understand what it means." Yuni whispered.

" I-I see. Thanks Yuni." Tsuna and Yuni walked away from the riverbed to their homes, Yuni now lives with Tsuna. Yuni, looked back and smiled.

The figure Yuni smiled at smiled back mouthing the words, "Thanks." And Yuni smiled brightly, mouthing, " You're welcome."

The unknown figure stared at the "family" and walked away. He needed to live somewhere but where? He just ended in Tsuna's guest room where Yuni was staying.

' She wouldn't mind.' thought the teen who stepped out of the shadows, revealing his identity. Yes it was Dying Hyper Will Tsuna, only without his flame on his head.

' And might as well go to the same school. Let's see name: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Age: 14. Origin:…Let's just put Italy.' Tsunayoshi smirked.

" Now, I have my own freedom. What to do, what to do?" Tsunayoshi smiled out.

* * *

**A/N: K, " Oh shit it's 11:49p.m.! Crap! Sorry God, I cussed. Over-rated! Wahh~~! Sis! I'm done with the prologue! Edit it please!"**

**G, " Hai, hai. 5 pages not too shabby."**

**K, " Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna sleep goodnight."**

**G, " Night."*sigh***

**Review? Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Or you hate it cause you love it?**

**We didn't make KHR! If we did, we'd would put yaoi/smut in it!**** XD **


	2. First Day of Living: Becoming Friends

**A/N:K/G, " Wow! Reviews XD! Thank you!"**

**K, "Now for chapter 1!"**

**G, "Hehehe, 2772! We also like G27!"**

**K, "Ok! Just let them read now!"**

**G, "Hai,hai."**

**

* * *

**

**- That night-**

" Eto.. Sawada-kun." Yuni asked.

"Hmm?" was the only reply.

" Why are you in my room?"

" Well, Tsuna would be shocked and he'd faint so, I decided to stay here for now." Tsunayoshi stated.

" Ehm, ok I guess."

" Goodnight, Yuni."

" Y-yeah, goodnight Sawada-kun."

**

* * *

**

**- The next morning-**

" Tsuna! Tsuna, wake up!" Nana Sawada yelled.

" Five more minutes..." the teen grumbled.

" Oi! Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kicked Tsuna on his right cheek bone.

" OWWWW! Reborn! There's nicer ways to wake me up, you know!"

" We did use the nice way. And you didn't wake up."

" Even so!"

" B-but then, but then.."

" No 'buts'!" Tsuna's reply was punch in the face.

" Just hurry up and go eat. Heh, today will be interesting."

" Eh...Whatever."

Tsuna got out from his messy bed and dressed in his usual uniform. A white long sleeved collard shirt, whose sleeves were rolled up just a little under the elbow, with a blue tie. Over that he wore a navy blue sweater vest, along with dark gray pants. And orange converse for shoes. Even though his appearance was nice, he walked groggily out of his room into Yuni's.

"Yuni, wake up. Oh." Tsuna saw Yuni wide awake in front of the closet already dressed, and she smiled a nervous smile.

" S-Sawada-san! Hehehe! No worry! I'm already awake." Tsuna raised an eyebrow up in suspicion.

" Well, ok come down now, breakfast is ready." Tsuna closed the door but put his ear on the wooden barrier.

" Mou! Sawada-kun! This is why you can't stay here!" Yuni complained. Tsuna was curious who she was talking to.

"... Sorry. But, I'll see Tsuna today, right?" said a monotone-like voice.

" Yeah, just wear your uniform."

" Like the way Tsuna is wearing it?"

" I guess."

Tsuna was stunned where has he heard this voice before? Well it didn't really matter, for he was going to find later today. The teen walked away from the room and as he was walking to the stairs, he tripped on his own foot. The result, making Tsuna kiss the hardwood floor with a large bang noise and a small house quake. Yuni ran out of her room looking at the male beneath the stairs.

" Sawada-san! Are you alright?" Yuni asked, worried.

" Yeah, I'm fine. It's like this everyday." Tsuna stood up and brushed off the the dirt on his sweater vest.

" Ara, Tsu-kun, Yuni-chan. You two are gonna be late. It's already 7:55." Nana said.

" Eh!" Tsuna yelled while Reborn sighed, Tsuna should've got used to this too.

" Dame-Tsuna, you woke up at 7:45."

" Oh shit! Hibari-san is gonna bite me to death!"

Tsuna ran in the kitchen and got to toasted bread, handing one to Yuni and stuffing the other in his mouth. Tsuna grasped Yuni's wrist and ran to school.

" Take care now~!" the humble mother said, waving at the two.

Tsuna and Yuni ran into Gokudera and Yamamoto while running.

" Yo, Tsuna, Yuni. Hahaha! Running too?"

" Baseball-freak! Now's not the time!"

" Ah, Gokudera how bout I carry you?"

" EH! No way, not in front of the Tenth!"

Gokudera turned around and saw Yuni climbing on Tsuna's back.

" Hold on ok Yuni."

" Ok Sawada-san."

" See you later Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled carrying Yuni.

Hibari was about to close the gate before Tsuna leaped in the small space between the pillar and the gate. Hibari stared.

" Wao." he turned back and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera. The couple was paralyzed.

" You two, come with me." Yamamoto sighed and Gokudera jumped off of his back angry.

* * *

**- In the boring class-**

Tsuna was inside the class waiting for the new kids to walk in. But since Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't here they weren't aloud to come in yet. Tsuna sighed and he closed his eyes falling asleep. Yuni open the door slightly and quietly seeing Tsuna has fallen asleep. Then she looked at the pissed off teacher glaring at the teen through his glasses. Students smirking and chuckling.

" What'cha doin? Yuni." Tsunayoshi asked.

" Looking at this class." Yuni turned around and saw Tsunayoshi dangling upside down outside the window, tongue sticking out of his lips.

" Sawada-kun, you shouldn't do that."

" Eh? Why not?"

"...You just can't." Tsunayoshi shrugged and crouched upside down, still outside the building, hiding from Yuni's sight.

Yuni sighed. She went back at peering through the class.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi!" the teacher yelled, making Tsuna wake up.

" H-h-h-h-hai!" Tsuna scram jumping off his seat. Everyone laughed.

" Hahahaha! Dame-Tsuna is such a FAIL!" said a male student.

" Hehehehe, this is why no-one likes him, right Kyoko?" a girl asked. Kyoko stood up from her seat and helped Tsuna back into his. Everyone was taken aback.

" Did you see that?" a gossiper inquired.

" Y-yeah." said another. The whole class started to murmur and gossip. Kyoko smiled at Tsuna and walked away.

" AHEM!" the teacher yelled at the class.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, answer this problem." Tsuna stared at the problem before hiding his face behind his bangs meaning, 'I don't know.' The class smirked. Then their attention went to the to male figures of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

" Ah, ok now class we have two new students. Come in." Yuni walked in, her dark green hair flowing beautifully.

" Hello, my name is Yuni Giglio Nero. Nice to meet you."

She smiled brightly making the boys blush in her cuteness and the girls blush in admiration.

" Now for your seat, in front of Sawada Tsunayoshi. And now for the second new student."

The class looked at the door, waiting excitedly. Tsuna could literally feel his heart pounding.

" Sawada-kun! I told you don't do that!" The entire class looked at the girl as she opened the window near the teacher. The entire class was taken way aback. they didn't see this coming. Especially Tsuna.

* * *

**- Shocker-**

What they saw was and exact reflection of Tsuna, dangling upside down out of the class. He jumped off doing a back flip making his appearance.

' What a flashy entrance', the whole class wanted to think but was just too bewildered by the male. Tsunayoshi smirk.

Tsuna observed the teen. Same chocolate hair. Vanilla like skin. Everything was just the same, save for the flame like eyes, which were always half lidded. Yes, it was himself in hyper dying will form, in real life. Only no deathperation flame on the middle of his bangs.

" Yo, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. 14 years old. And I came here from Italy." The class turned their attention to Tsuna who was completely shell-shocked.

" D-Dame-Tsuna... You never told us you had a t-twin." a student said.

" I-I don't, I'm a single child." Tsuna stuttered.

Suddenly the girls squealed.

" Kyaa~! He's soo hot!" a gossiper yelled.

" Wah~ so mature!" another said.

" Yeah, even though Dame-Tsuna's cute... He can never compare to this!" said a girl, she clasped her hands over her big mouth.

Tsuna stood up, chocolate bangs hiding his face and walked away.

" E-eto.. Tsuna! You can't get out of here! We're in class!" the sensei yelled.

Tsuna glared at the man, grabbing his tie and forcing him out, along closing the door. Outside you can hear the teacher screaming, " Tsuna! Don't! Wahhh! It hurts stop! S-s-s-s-s-s-stop!"

They walked back in the class, the teacher's clothes all ragged and burnt.

' He went hyper dying will on him' thought Gokudera and Yamamoto.

" Then, I'll be taking my leave now." Tsuna stated coldly and harshly as he glared at Tsunayoshi, with piercing caramel eyes, and stomped away.

Tsunayoshi, couldn't hold back anymore. The look alike teen ran to catch up with Tsuna.

" Tsunayoshi!" Tsunayoshi glared at the old man. Tsunayoshi paced towards the man grabbing his shirt lifting him off the ground.

" Listen, old man. Tsuna is mad cause of me. So, I suggest that you let me follow. Or would you want to have your face smashed in." Tsunayoshi stated using the same tone as Tsuna, with a slight smirk painted across his face . The teacher gulped and nodded. Tsunayoshi ran out of the boring class to find his other.

Yuni smiled, 'This is why they were going to love each other.'

* * *

**- Rooftop -**

Tsunayoshi followed Tsuna to the roof, where Hibari was.

" Useless herb-" Hibari was cut off, he was hugged by a sobbing Tsuna.

" H-Hibari-san." Hibari lightly pushed Tsuna, to see a crying face that of Tsuna.

" Tsunayoshi, why are you crying?" Tsuna didn't respond.

" Why?" Hibari asked again.

And on cue Tsunayoshi stepped out of the door. Tsuna glared at him and looked away, pointing at Tsunayoshi.

" So this look alike was the reason?" Tsuna tiredly nodded, too much tears coming out from his sockets. He stared at the two males sparring. He lied down, and closed his weary eyes. In Tsunayoshi's vision, Tsuna's face was very pink under the eyes. The sun would've made it worst if it wasn't so cloudy. Tsunayoshi focused back on his fight and swiftly dodged the purple flamed tonfa, and back flipped Hibari, hard. Hibari just laid there in the middle of a petite crater, knocked out.

Tsunayoshi ran over to Tsuna after his futile win. He held onto Tsuna's wrist before the teen could even move..

" G-get away from me..." Tsuna said.

" No, you're crying and I'm the reason why, right?" Tsuna looked at Tsunayoshi.

" Y-you, destroyed my world. You just made it w-worse." Tsuna lied, however said in a convincing tone.

" No, I didn't. You're actually thinking, that I wasn't the reason. It was just jealousy." Tsunayoshi replied still holding Tsuna's arm.

" How did-" Tsunayoshi interrupted the other teen by placing a slim finger upon his lush lips

" You and me, we're still the same person. Just different bodies, and a different heart."

Tsuna was a bit surprised, before going back to his normal clumsy self.

" T-then, Tsunayoshi(It's so weird saying my own name!)... Why were you born?"

"... Ask Yuni." Tsunayoshi said as he let go of Tsuna.

' Ask Yuni? What for? ' Tsuna thought. He stared at the mature side of himself.

'He's not so bad... We should be friends...' the teen concluded. Tsuna smiled much to Tsunayoshi's surprise.

Tsuna raised his arms around Tsunayoshi's neck. Pressing their bodies together.

' Why is he hugging me?' Tsunayoshi thought. Tsuna was a bit surprised when he heard Tsunayoshi's thoughts but then he understood.

" Because I want to. I can hear your thoughts too. You, were all alone, until the first time I went into hyper dying will form. But, you're not alone anymore. You don't see what I'm seeing anymore. Cause what I see is a different teenager who is like a clone of me. But, he is my new friend. My own unique friend, who've I just met. By him being so nice, when I was jealous. He still came to me, to comfort me. I, love him like a big brother because of that. And he is very special to me, a bit more than my other best friends."

Tsunayoshi was wide eyed when he heard those words he said. It felt so warm in his chest, he couldn't explain it. He returned the embrace, with gentle hands grasping tightly around Tsuna's waist.

' So, this is what and embrace feels like... It's warm and gentle.'

' Yup, this is what it feels.' Tsuna answered back in his thoughts.

' Why, why does it feel so... warm? My chest it's.'

' Because, your heart feels really happy.

' Why is it happy?'

' Because, we're friends now...'

' Is there a way for you not to read some of my thoughts?'

' Maybe if we separated.'

' But...'

' But what?'

' I, don't want to let go of you... Not just yet.'

'...Why not?'

' That's a secret. And so let's just say, I want to feel your warmth.'

' Then...Tsunayoshi, I'll teach you. About all the wonderful things in life.'

'...Ok.'

The two males held each other in a warm embrace, not even noticing Hibari laying on the cement, conscious however paralyzed.

' Damn herbivore and his look-alike omnivore friend.' was Hibari's only thought.

* * *

**- Back to class-**

The two walked back in class with pupils staring at them like locked on targets. Tsunayoshi sat in the empty seat next to Tsuna and Yamamoto. They touched at least their pinky together, to communicate. Sometimes Tsuna would laugh for no reason, resulting curious faces. Tsunayoshi would blush at times, and fangirls squeal. The bell rang it's usual monotone notes, it was finally lunch and Tsuna walked to his two best friends.

" So, Tsuna. You and Tsunayoshi are friends now?"

" Yeah."

" Tenth, what should I call him?"

" Um, call him Decimo I guess?"

" Decimo... Yes! It fits the other Tsuna! Or if I don't feel like calling him Decimo... Is it Tsunayoshi? But! I won't stop respecting Tenth and Decimo!"

" Hahahaha! Gokudera-kun the way you say Decimo sounds very funny!" Gokudera blushed.

" Oh yeah Tsuna!"

" Yes?"

" Do you like Tsunayoshi?"

" Yeah! He's like an older brother to me!" Tsuna smiled.

" He looks like it. But isn't he like your hyper dying will form? Decimo?"

" Mmm, yeah but it's like this. The same person just different bodies and hearts...That's what he said. Do you get it?"

" Yes, I understand."

" Then Tsuna..."

" Yeah Yamamoto?" Yamamoto stared at Gokudera who stared back at him, as if they were having a conversation through gazes. Gokudera nodded.

" You asked Yuni something about wishes yesterday... What were you two talking about?"

" Ah... That, I need to ask her if it's ok for me to tell you guys."

" Hahaha~! Ok, it's a secret for now!"

" Hey let's go somewhere on Friday! I'm bored taking care of Lambo and I-pin, and Futa's not here to play with them."

" Ah, then how about..." Gokudera thought for a while.

" Italy!" He then yelled.

" Hahahaha! Yeah let's go there, Tsuna."

" Yeah okay. Good thing we're in the mafia." Tsuna whispered the last part.

" Maybe we can visit Ninth and the Varia."

" Those freaks?"

" C'mon Gokudera! Ah! That's right I need to see Squalo!"

" Why?"

" I want him to show me that paralyze attack!" Yamamoto smiled.

" Oh then it's set, we should invite more people!" Tsuna thought for a minute.

" How about the whole family?"

" Sure, let's just leave out the stupid cow, lawn-head, and...should we bring Hibari?"

" Umm, if Chrome is coming she'll bring Mukuro, and Mukuro will insist on bringing Hibari... So I guess so."

" Then let's send invitations!" Yamamoto said.

" Yup!" Tsuna beamed.

* * *

**- Tsunayoshi...-**

Tsunayoshi couldn't stop staring at Tsuna. His pale smooth skin. Chocolate hair(which was really soft). Big bright honey-caramel eyes. It was like him, yet not like him. He couldn't explain it. And every time that kid smiled at him so innocently, his heart was gonna burst.

" Sawada-kun, did you fall for him already?"

" I'm...Not sure."

Yuni was just smiling.

"I see, but you're glad aren't you?"

" Y-yeah."

Tsunayoshi has liked Tsuna ever since Tsuna turned into his Hyper Dying Will form. He could see everything he saw. He love it when Tsuna would look at the mirror, revealing his feminine like face. But it was terrifying for him to see that Tsuna gets beat up for no reason, just by protecting people. And whenever he saw Tsuna's hand he thought.

' How can such small hands carry heavy burdens?' Tsunayoshi stared at the angelic figure, with gentle caring flame-like eyes.

Tsuna could feel someone staring intensely at him, he just knew it because he felt a chill on his back. Tsuna looked at the right side corner to see Tsunayoshi with eyes watching the group. The teen smiled brightly. More than brighter than Yuni's actually. Tsunayoshi blushed furiously and looked away. Tsuna laughed and waved at Tsunayoshi, motioning him to come with them. Tsunayoshi walked robot-like next to the teen. He watched Tsuna smiling and looking care-free from the world, and thought about what he said on the roof.

'_ Then... Tsunayoshi, I'll teach you. About all the wonderful things in life._' Tsunayoshi thought what Tsuna said.

Tsunayoshi shook his head.

' You're wrong Tsuna...'

He didn't need to know what those wonderful things are in life. He didn't want to know...For the mature teen found the most precious thing in his life. It had to be kept a secret, until Tsuna was ready to find out. Because that one and only precious thing was Tsuna, himself.

* * *

**A/N: K, " Wahh~ I love this chapter!"**

**G, " Oh yeah Kuromu, from now on I want to be Nagi!"**

**K, " Ok then, you're 'N' from now on. Hold on I wanna read this again.X3"**

**- silence -**

**K, " Sis."**

**N, " Hmm?"**

**K, " Why did you make Tsuna cry?"**

**N, " Oh, I wanted to make it more longer, and kinda dramatic."**

**K, " Um ok, fine then. Let's post it now!~"**

**N and K, " Reviews! Thoughts! Love it? Hate it? Hate it because you love it?"**

**N, " We hope you liked it!"  
**

**K, "We did not make KHR! If we did, there would be yaoi and smut in it!XD**


	3. Second Day of Living: Friends and Family

**A/N: K/N, " Yo! New chapter time! And people are asking who are Tsunayoshi and Tsuna. Tsunayoshi is HDW Tsuna and Tsuna is the normal klutzy Tsuna."**

**K, " We made it! And we're thinking of making arcs."**

**N, " Yup! The 1st one is the past arc(Giotto!)..."  
**

**K, " Yeah... We were thinking of something intense... Should we make this M rated?"  
**

**N, " We want your guys opinion!"  
**

**K/N, " Hope you like the chapter!"

* * *

**

Tsunayoshi's POV

_Day 1: _

_I have a new journal to write my thought, now that I think about it, this is my first journal ever. So today was my first day of living out of Tsuna. __I met some of Tsuna's friends, for instance. Gokudera Hayato, Takeshi Yamamoto, Hibari Kyoya, Lamb__o, I-pin, Reborn, and Bianchi._

_They're all very nice people, but Gokudera is intimidating at times. Yamamoto is way too cheerful and meek. Hibari has an attitude. Lambo is very, very annoying. Bianchi was scary when it came to her poison cooking. And Reborn.. don't get me started with him. I would love to meet his other friends as well. Mama(Tsuna's mom) allowed me to stay here for a home. She was like..._

_" Ara! Tsunayoshi looks like Tsu-kun! Wow! You have the same first and last name! You two have the same hair, birthday, and age! And from now on you're Tsu-chan!"_

_Mama is very gleeful. She's a very noble, humble, and caring woman. She accepted me in one look. She was surprise-shocked at first but then, yeah... _

_She told me that there weren't any rooms left so I have to sleep with Tsuna. She thought me sleeping with Yuni was bad since Yuni is a female and I'm a male. Plus she said that Tsuna and I are like twins._

_Reborn likes me, but not that much as Tsuna. He says I'm mature and more reliable. But still, Tsuna is his one and only student. When this boy named Basil wasn't here, I'd be Tsuna's sparring partner, is what Reborn said._

_But Reborn asked me, if I had my own Hyper Dying Will Mode. Even though I'm not in Tsuna anymore he still had his usual one(we tested it). But I'm not sure about me. _

_We're gonna test it tomorrow, it's too late now. 9:05 I believe..._

_Nothing much more to say, but maybe just one more thing._

_I'm gonna share a bed with the kawaii, moe Tsuna!=]_

_Sincerely, Tsunayoshi~

* * *

_

"T-Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said.

" Yeah?" I replied back. Getting up from the floor in front of a lone oak table in the middle of Tsuna's room, locking and putting away my journal. I looked at him, he was wearing a parka with light green pajamas. He was staring at me with dazed caramel eyes, I looked away then, hiding the blush crawling on my cheeks.

" Uh...Can I turn off the lights now?"

" Oh, yeah go ahead." He walked to the switch and flicked it down, our only light now was the pale moonlight, flashing upon the bed where I now sat. Tsuna walked towards me, with a hypnotized face. He got wide eyed for a moment. I looked at him with a casual expression even though I was curious.

" W-which side do you want to sleep on?"

" Oh, I guess the right."

I scooted over next facing the wall. He puts the blanket on my body first before slipping in the other side of the bed. We face each other back to back. I looked up at the moon, outside the window about the unused desk, out of the corner of my half-lidded eye. It was painted in a banana-like figure, hiding it's true form. Small shuffling could be heard in back of me. Tsuna gripped onto the bottom of my shirt. He breathes evenly, so I take the hand and turn my face to his. His head was facing down and sure enough his eyes were closed, while lips are slightly parted. Moonlight in the right angle to be embracing the holy figure before my eyes.

I wrap and arm around his slender waist, while the other is formed in an acute angle touching my face lightly. Tsuna snuggled closer making our legs meet. He was curled up in a ball. His cold hair below, touching slightly, my chin. While his face is buried within my chest. I sniff his moist strawberry-smelling hair. He hugged my stomach, and his hands meeting my back. I reminisce this for a moment before I shut my eyes into deep sleep.

* * *

Tsuna's POV(the same night)

I came out of the bathroom and walk into my room to see Tsunayoshi's back as he wrote something. I take a peek and I saw the words.

' _I'm gonna share a bed with the kawaii, moe Tsuna!=]_'

I blushed at that wondering.

' Am I really that feminine!' I mutely sighed and start to break the silence.

" T-Tsunayoshi." I stammered.

" Yeah?" he replied as he got up and locked his journal and put it away putting the small key in his bag, and stole a glance at me. I stared at him for a while. He was wearing a white shirt with stars on it. And blue pajamas. When he looked away I snapped out of my trance, shaking my head.

"Uh...Can I turn off the lights now?" I inquired.

" Oh, yeah go ahead." He walked over to our bed. I quickly pressed down to hide my blush from the other teen in the room with me. But my blush just got worst. The moonlight beamed down on Tsunayoshi as if he was a god. Know what, scratch that. HE IS A GOD! I was lured towards him but then I snapped back into reality.

" W-which side do you want to sleep on?"

" Oh, I guess the right."

He crawled on the bed and lied down facing the wall. I stared at him and got the blanket to spread it on Tsunayoshi's body. I set the alarm first at 6 a.m. before I slipped into the bed with him. Our backs were facing each other, touching slightly. I stared at Tsunayoshi from the corner of my eye. He was staring at the moon through the window above my messy desk. I hesitated a little. I moved facing Tsunayoshi's back and grasped the end of his shirt. I tilt my head down and close my eyes but not all the way, as well as breathing evenly to imitate that I'm just moving in my sleep.

He turns around and holds my hand as well as wraps his arm around my waist. Feeling that this is very comfortable, I snuggled closer bringing my arms to hug his mid-body as my hands are on his spine. Our legs touched but we keep them where they are. I'm not thinking of anything, knowing that if I talk in my thoughts, he would realize I am awake. We settled into this position and he starts to breath even, embarking into sleep. I fully open my eyes once he's in deep sleep. I look up at him, and even though it was hard to move in this position, I stretch my neck to kiss him on his cheek.

I look down once again blushing to what I did but just muttered.

"Thanks for being by my side..."

And drift into my own sleep.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsunayoshi woke up the next morning seeing that the warm fragile body of Tsuna's wasn't by his side. Instead it was in front of the closet, hair wet once again, and wearing a lone towel on his hips. His chest and back were glistening from both sweat and bath water in the sun.

" Holy shit..." Tsunayoshi cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes tightly but opened again to see Tsuna in reaching for his clothes on the top shelf. Tsunayoshi stared intensely at the troubled figure and hesitantly walked towards him. Tsunayoshi extended an arm and grabbed two blazers for him and Tsuna.

"H-how can you do tha-" Tsunayoshi pointed at his feet. He was standing on a stool.

" Ah I see...Arigatou Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna said with a smile. Tsunayoshi flushed pink but otherwise just nodded. Tsunayoshi focused his attention to get his own clothes. He already got a blazer, might as well match with Tsuna again.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" Hmm?"

" Uh..." Tsunayoshi looked at Tsuna who was very red.

" Y-you don't h-have any b-b-boxers right..." Tsuna stammered. Tsunayoshi nodded after a while of blushing.

" T-then if y-you want. You c-can u-use some of m-m-mine." Tsuna stated.

Tsunayoshi couldn't believe it.

' This must be a dream. First living, then sharing a bed, now boxers!'

" T-Tsunayoshi?"

" Ah! Oh, ok that's fine with me."

Tsuna smiled meekly and started to change as Tsunayoshi grabbed one of Tsuna's boxers and run happily out of the room.

" He sure is in a happy mood." Tsuna thought aloud, chuckling. Tsuna got dressed and went downstairs to see the normal people sitting down. Tsuna noticed there were two more chairs around the table. Tsuna smiled.

' Those seats are for Tsunayoshi-kun and Yuni.'

" Good morning, Tsu-kun"

" Good morning, everyone."

Nana set eight plates with the servings of two eggs, a slice of ham, and bacon. And eight small bowls filled with rice. Certainly, Mama worked early to make such a breakfast. Before Tsuna sat in his chair he walked towards his beloved mother and kissed her on the cheek. The big group were all watching some random anime on TV. Tsuna sat down putting on his orange converse that were all scratched up. Tsuna looked at the "family" he has. He remembered just Tsuna and his mother. He had to owe it all to Reborn. Without him, he would still be Dame-Tsuna, well he is but not that much anymore. And it's thanks to Reborn that he has an amazing amount of friends. Hardwood floor were making boom, boom , boom noises. And walk in the room, were Tsunayoshi and Yuni both walked into the kitchen to see a smiling group of people, waiting just for the two of them. Tsunayoshi sat next to Tsuna and Yuni sat next to Reborn.

"Ittadakimasu!" the big "family" shouted all together. Nana was the first one to finish since she would do the dishes but first had to check the laundry outside. And as always Lambo would start hogging up the food.

" Lambo! You must share!" I-pin shouted at the boy.

" No! This is all Lambo-san's!" Lambo stated holding the plate above his afro. Yuni giggled and Tsunayoshi touched Tsuna.

' Is this normal?' Tsunayoshi asked in his mind.

' Yeah.' Tsuna replied back. Lambo tripped on his foot and I-pin caught the plate filled with food.

" Gotta. Stay. Calm!" Lambo said as he cried.

' Wait up.' Tsuna said in his thoughts. Tsuna walked towards Lambo and crouched down.

" Ora, Lambo. Are you okay?" Tsuna asked sweetly holding out his hand. Lambo took the hand and stood up.

" Lambo-san got a boo-boo." Lambo said.

" Where?" Lambo pointed at his knee and Tsuna pecked where the boy got hurt.

" There. All better?" Lambo nodded and Tsuna lifted him up to his seat.

" Lambo. Don't be greedy today okay. I'm gonna buy you a lollipop alright."

" Lollipop!" Lambo shouted gleefully.

Both Tsunayoshi and Yuni smiled at the kindness Tsuna had shown.

" Dame-Tsuna, you're too soft."

" But he is the lightening guardian. I have to take care of him. You did say that my guardians are my responsibility." Reborn smirked.

" Good, at least you learned something."

Tsuna sighed and walked back to his seat next to Tsunayoshi, and started eating again. Tsunayoshi's pinky was touching Tsuna's.

' You're really kind you know.'

' Well, he is a kid. He may be annoying but he's still my guardian, you'll probably see him in ten-years-later form.'

' Oh, I see.'

*Ding-Dong*

" Ara? Who can that be? Coming~." Nana said.

" Kon'nichiwa! Is Tsuna, Tsunayoshi and Yuni here?" Yamamoto said.

" Ah Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun! Come in!" the humble mother said. Yamamoto walked right in and Gokudera hesitated a bit.

' What's wrong with Gokudera?' Tsunayoshi asked.

' If he sees Bianchi's face, he faints and get a really bad stomach ache.' Tsuna replied back.

' Uh, what do you mean?'

' Just wait.'

And just like Tsuna answered, Bianchi ran up to Gokudera.

" How are you Hayato?" Bianchi asked, hands on Gokudera's face to meet her eyes with his own.

" A-Aneki.." Gokudera said before his stomach growled and he fainted.

" I guess he's sick." Bianchi said as he walked to Reborn and hug him.

' Ah, I see now.' Tsunayoshi and Tsuna chuckled.

" Oka-san! We're leaving now!" Tsuna shouted.

" Ah, itterasshai!" the mother shouted as the group of five teens left.

* * *

The five teens all walked together in an awkward silence.

" Oh yeah! Tsuna my dad said 'yes'." Yamamoto randomly said out of nowhere.

" Yes to what?"

" Have you forgotten already, Tenth? The trip to Italy."

" Oh yeah! That's right! Crap I'm the one who suggested it and I forgot to ask mom! Ugh!"

" HAHI! There are two Tsuna-sans!" a squeaky voice of Haru's shouted.

" Ah, you're wrong Haru-chan. That's one of our new student, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ah, and Yuni too." Haru's girlfriend, Kyoko said.

" I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi said to Haru.

" Ah! I'm Miura Haru. You can call me Haru! Ah Kyoko-chan, I need to go now!"

" Bye Haru-chan." the two girls pecked each other before Haru left while the gang began walking again.

" Kyoko-chan, where's onii-san?" Tsuna asked.

" Um, onii-chan is with Hana-chan at his boxing practice."

" Che, to think lawn head would go out with that woman." Gokudera hissed.

" Maa, maa. It's as long as you love someone right?"

" Yes, that's very true." Yuni said.

" We should visit Chrome and Mukuro!" Tsuna suddenly said.

" Chrome and Mukuro?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Yeah, they're my two friends, well Chrome mostly anyway. Mukuro's more of a perv." Tsuna stated. Tsunayoshi twitched when Tsuna said that Mukuro is a pervert.

" Wait, don't they go to Nanimori Middle?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" No, they don't have school but, they wear a Kokuyo Middle uniform." Tsuna said.

" Wait Tenth, why though. I don't want to see that pineapple bastard, yo-yo guy, and that animal freak! I'm fine with Chrome but those three!" Gokudera shouted.

" C'mon, please Gokudera-kun. I wanna show them Tsunayoshi." Tsuna pleaded.

" Yeah, Gokudera. Besides Yamamoto is coming. And it'll be fun." Tsunayoshi then said.

" Well... If the Tenth and Decimo says so..."

" Decimo?" Tsunayoshi inquired.

" Ah yeah. Gokudera-kun calls me Tenth, so he'll call you Decimo."

" I see."

The group were just one block away from their school, when suddenly.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~~. Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~~"

The group looked up to see Hibird flying above them singing their school's anthem. Hibird lowered down on Hibari's sudden index finger. Hibari looked at the group and the whole entire group save for Kyoko, Yuni, and Tsunayoshi thought.

' Crap! Hibari is gonna bite us to death!'

" You three, you especially Sawada Tsunayoshi #1, started this crowd. So because of that, I'll bite you to death."

" Hiiiii!" Tsuna scram.

Hibari threw a purple flamed tonfa towards Tsuna when Hyper Dying Will Tsunayoshi caught it.

" W-what?" The group all yelled.

Tsunayoshi did have a Hyper Dying Will. His flame was a darker shade of Tsuna's, as well as his eyes. And Tsunayoshi's hair was a light color of burgundy mixing with his original chocolate hair. Tsuna blushed. Tsunayoshi looked really cool.

" There, Baby. I did your favor" Hibari said.

" B-baby?" Tsuna asked. Hibari pointed behind the group at no one else but Reborn.

" So you do have a Hyper Dying Will form." Reborn smirked and Tsunayoshi smiled as he nodded.

' I'll be able to protect Tsuna and his friends.'

" You all should hurry up. Class is starting in 10 minutes. Before I'll bite you all to death." Hibari hissed.

The group nodded and went through the metal gate. Hibari sighed, someday he'll bite that kid(Tsuna) to death.

* * *

And so the day went on. Same as always, Yamamoto sleeps, Gokudera gets pissed, Kyoko passes notes with Yuni, while Tsuna and Tsunayoshi communicate through thoughts. Class was getting boring so as usual Tsuna would try to sleep but always be woken up the that damn monotone bell cuing lunch. Tsuna was the first one heading to the rooftop, leaving the other teens in curiosity. Tsunayoshi followed after 10 minutes seeing that Tsuna had fallen asleep. Tsunayoshi sighed. He sat next to the figure in the warm sunlight bathing them both. Yamamoto and Gokudera came after 5 minutes holding food for the four of them.

" Ne~ Tsunayoshi" Yamamoto called.

" What?" the teen replied.

" If you loved anyone who would that person be?" Tsunayoshi blushed. He looked beside him seeing Tsuna is still sleeping.

" T-Tsuna..."

" Hmm, but why?"

" Well cause he's a nice, honest, and cute kid. He, always gets hurt just to protect people, and he doesn't just leave anyone dying there, not even his enemies. He takes care of all his friends... Basically he's pure hearted."

" That's true, thanks! We just wanted to know." Yamamoto smiled.

" Yes, Decimo is very fitting for Tenth." Gokudera stated eating an onigiri. Tsunayoshi smiled, he was glad he and Tsuna had great friends.

" So. Who's this Mukuro and Chrome siblings?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Mmm, Mukuro is the mist guardian, and his little sister too, Chrome. Mukuro is dating Hibari, we never thought it would happen, EVER." Yamamoto slightly chuckled.

" But why are you asking, Tenth is going to make you meet with them."

" Well, I dunno. Are they weird."

" You'll have to find out today." Tsuna's voice suddenly said.

" Ah! Tsuna when did you wake up?" Yamamoto said handing a pork bun to his friend.

" Right now..." Tsuna yawned.

" Well eat fast class is starting in 3 minutes." Tsunayoshi said.

" Doesn't matter, I'll eat in class."

The four left the roof heading back into their boring classes. Next was English, then Math, and finally PE. Three subjects in a row Tsuna was terrible at. During English, Tsuna couldn't even pronounce the word 'harmony' it was a elementary word! Then in Math, he got 10 answers right out of 25 questions. Finally PE, the worst thing happened. Tsuna tripped on his foot while holding the equipment, making him fall on a flight of stairs and each single soccer ball hit him either on the face or his crotch, especially his crotch. Hopefully he won't get run over by cars while walking towards Kokuyo. Tsuna smiled with relief. The fucked up day ended and they(only the four boys) were off to Kokuyo, so Tsunayoshi would meet Mukuro and Chrome. It took 20 minutes walking towards the forgotten amusement park.

" Chrome! Mukuro! We came to visit!" Tsuna yelled through the abandoned building.

" Ah, Boss." The sweet tranquil voice of Chrome appeared behind the door. She ran towards the group with Ken behind her.

" Chrome, meet Tsunayoshi." Chrome stared at Tsunayoshi with her eye.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Nagi Rokudo, but everyone calls me Chrome Dokuro." she smiled gently towards the look-alike-Tsuna.

" My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, call me Tsunayoshi. And why are you called ' Chrome Dokuro' Chrome-chan?"

" Because I look like Mukuro-niisama." Tsunayoshi made an o with his lips. Ken held Chrome's hand, making her look at him.

" Ah, Boss. Mukuro-niisama is in the auditorium with Hibari-san and Chikusa. Well I must go now, Ken and I need to buy snacks. It was a pleasure meeting you Tsunayoshi-kun." Chrome bowed and walked away holding hands Ken. The group walked towards where the only female guardian said her brother was. Sure enough Mukuro was there fighting with Hibari while Chikusa was eating watching the two spar.

" Mukuro-sama." Chikusa said with a monotone voice pointing at the males.

" Oya, oya. Tsunayoshi-kun and what's this! Another Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro smiled creepily.

" Mukuro, this is Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said pointing at his friend.

" I'm Mukuro Rokudo, but what shall I call you?"

" Well my name is like Tsuna's, Sawada Tsunayoshi... So I'm not sure." Tsunayoshi said staring at this pervert.

" Then you shall be, Yoshi-kun!" Tsunayoshi was pissed when he hear 'Yoshi'. Tsuna held Tsunayoshi's hand shaking his head.

' No matter how much you wanna kill him, just don't. We all get pissed at him, just cool off.' Tsuna thought. Tsunayoshi sighed but nodded.

" Well, we're gonna leave now Mukuro. We just wanted you and Chrome to meet Tsunayoshi."

" I see, well then bye Tsunayoshi-kun, Yoshi-kun! Now Skylark-kun back to our fight."

The four left the building, and Tsunayoshi swore if he ever touches Tsuna he will kill him. Calling him that name was bad enough.

* * *

The group spilt in half, Yamamoto with Gokudera and Tsuna with Tsunayoshi. They all said their byes and walked towards their home. First thing when the two teens walked through the door.

" Tsuna~~! Where's my lollipop!" Lambo shouted.

" Hai, hai. Here it's grape flavored."

" Wahahaha! Lambo-san's favorite!" Tsuna smiled and Tsunayoshi blushed.

" Tsu-kun! Tsu-chan! Welcome home!" the meek mother yelled from the kitchen.

" Dinner will start in 30 minutes! Make sure you don't forget!"

" Hai~~!" the two teens said in a synchronized tone. Tsuna headed to his room while Tsunayoshi went to Yuni's.

" Tsunayoshi-kun where are you going?"

" I need to talk with Yuni about something."

" Ah, ok. I'll be in our room then." Tsunayoshi nodded and went inside Yuni's room.

" So Sawada-kun, how did you like the mist guardians?" Yuni asked.

" Chrome-chan was very nice but Mukuro I hate that guy."

" Well they're a nice pair of siblings."

" Yes, I guess so. Now changing the subject. Are you leaving? Cause all you're clothes are packed up."

" Yes, I'll be gone for 6 months."

" Why?"

" A man named Gamma met with me today and said that I must meet with a woman named Aria. He said that she was a shooting star that he fell in love with and wished was a human. And I resemble her."

" Well, I want you to be careful. When are you leaving?"

" Next week. I already told Sawada-san's mother."

" I see. I'll see you later then." Yuni nodded and watched Tsunayoshi walk into Tsuna's room. He knocked on the door and a smiling Tsuna glomped the blushing Tsunayoshi. Yuni smiled and closed the door thinking.

' This is why they're gonna love each other, very much.'

* * *

**A/N: K," Not much to say... A kinda boring chapter."**

**N," Just thinking about the plots of the three new arcs we're gonna make. Past arc(Giotto), Transfer arc(Enma), and Future arc(TYL Tsuna/Tsunayoshi)."**

**K, " Well anyways hoped you enjoyed this long chapter. Even if it's boring."**

**N, " We were in a rush as always. We're gonna go to Philippines again to see our family. So that means updates fast. And like we asked, should we make this M rated? We want your replies."**

**K/N, "Reviews? Love it? Hate it? Hate it cause you love it?"**

**K, "We did make KHR! If we did there would be yaoi/smut in it. And lots of it!XD  
**


	4. Preparing

**A/N: K/N," Okay due to our little time we decided to keep this T. But! We shall put smut in this! We're too tired just to put this on M."**

**K, " Kay, kay. Whatever... We'll start the arcs once after Tsunayoshi meets all of the guardians, which is like only about..."**

**N, " I think only Ryohei is left..."**

**K, " Yeah... It is huh..."**

**N, " So we'll start arcs after the next chapter of this one."**

**K, " So please, bear with us."**

**N, " Don't be so gloomy! Now on with the chappy!"**

**K, "...What she said.*yawn* I'm tired."**

**

* * *

**

_Entry 2: Meeting the Rokudo siblings_

_Today I met with the Rokudo sibling. Mukuro and Nagi Rokudo. Nagi is called Chrome Dokuro because she's like an exact reflection if she wasn't a female. One thing I will say._

_**I hate that Mukuro person.**_

_I swear I will kill that guy. But Tsuna said not to. Somehow his life is connected to Chrome's. Tsuna told me that when Chrome was 4, she got badly injured in a car crash to save a cat, Mukuro was only 6 and she was his only family left so he was very devastated. That night he stole Chrome from the hospital and took her to Kokuyo. He used his really creepy red eye to create illusionary organs for his sister. He said that he can't protect her anymore when she turns 18 so, she decided to also become a guardian and master illusions to save herself and people she loved._

_I have to say, Chrome is very brave to be a guardian, the only female guardian. And Mukuro's not all that bad, he did saved his beloved sister from the grasps of death. _

_Well anyway, I'm going to change the subject towards Tsuna. He's such a pure boy. He takes care of Lambo as if he was his little brother, and he protects and accepts everyone. Even his enemies. Truly that boy, was a gift from the heavens. He is the cutest thing I've ever seen. _

_His soft spikey chocolate hair. Healthy pale skin. Honey-caramel eyes. Pink lush lips. Cute rosy cheeks. And not to mention his soft, smooth, curved, feminine body._

_Everything about that boy is sooo~ adorable. _

_And also he says that I just need to meet with Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei Sasagawa. And Reborn said I should meet a man named Dino of the Cavallone Family. He is Tsuna's "big brother". And speaking of meeting, Yuni will meet a woman named Aria who once too, was a shooting star that was wished into a human by a man named Gamma. Apparently Yuni looks like this woman. _

_Nothing again to say._

_BUT! I SHARE BOXERS WITH TSUNA! AWESOME!_

_Hehe, sincerely_

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_

Tsunayoshi's POV

This is the second night I sleep with Tsuna. Although I think that when Yuni leaves for 6 months, I'll stay in her room. I turn off the light since Tsuna is already asleep. I go to my side of the bed and face Tsuna. His lips parted slightly, and a peaceful look pasted on his moe face. Such an incredible sight. Truly, adorable. I caress his chocolate bangs away from his closed eyes. I place my arm around his waist and as usual he is in his "beetle position".

I am about to close my own half lidded eyes until I hear.

" Mmm...Mugh.."

'How cute! He even sleep talks!'

" Yo...Tsu...Tsunayoshi...kun"

'Wait, what?' I panick inside my head.

'Did he just call out my name?'

I listen one last time before I bang my head against the wall. And sure enough.

" Tsunayoshi...kun...I...you..."

'Ok that was it. I needed to get out of here before I rape this kid. He just said I and you and my name! So that must mean, that, he _is_ dreaming about me! Oh shit, oh shit! Shit, fuck, shit, shitty fuck!'

I took off my arm around the teen and silently run away. I go to the bathroom and wash my face with really cold water. Before I wiped off the drops on my face, I realize my face is totally red. No, wait. It's more than my face, it's my entire body. My heart is beating at an insanely fast speed. And my stomach feels ticklish, as if moths and butterfly were flying out.

' But, that silence in the middle between I and you, could mean anything...'

I shake my head and inhale and exhale to calm down. I dry off the water drops on my face, and go back up to my room. I finally truly calm down. And go back upstairs.

I go back to my position with Tsuna in my arms and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I brush my teeth and head to bed. Tsunayoshi is intensely writing in his journal. Ah, I understand now I took a peek. He wrote in big dark letters, even underlined.

" **I hate that Mukuro person**"

I chuckle a little and head towards the bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep. Embarking into a dream.

_The smell of sea-salt infiltrates my nostrils. And I feel soft, liquid-like solids going through my fingers as I close my hands in a fist. I open my eyes to see that I'm not in my room with Tsunayoshi. But instead I'm at a clearing. I push myself of the yellow creamy colored sand that was upon green fine grass and sit cross-legged. I take a good look at this place. I am in the middle of a very sandy clearing, with large coconut or banana trees surrounding me. _

_I stand and walk forward, for the clearing made a path going straight. I find myself in front of two dark green bushes, and I pass through them. I shield my eyes from the piercing and warm light of the sun. Which was replaced with the cool, dark shade of the palm trees. I slowly open my eyes, now that I got used to the bright contrast and see the beach where the sweet fragrance came from. _

_I run to the shoreline and put my feet in the sand, feeling as if the ocean is pulling me towards it. _

_" Tsuna." I hear a gentle mature voice from behind me. I fully turn 360 degrees around and see._

_" Tsunayoshi!" I smile and give him a hug. _

_" Ne, ne Tsunayoshi-kun. Where are we exactly?"_

_" At your dream world." I smile not even bothering why he was here. It's, nice to have him around here, just with me. I look at him and he tilts my chin. We embrace in an everlasting kiss. I open my lips slightly for air and his tongue took that advantage. I blush._

_" Mmm, mugh. Yoshi. Tsu." I try to call his name and ask to stop. _

_" Tsunayoshi-kun!" He breaks the kiss and smiles._

_" I'm sorry, Tsuna. I, I just. I just love you very, very much." My blush reddens. _

_" What about you? What do you feel for me?" I stare into his flame-like eyes and I blush._

_" Tsunayoshi-kun...I don't know what I feel about you." He smiles sadly and yet he pulls me towards him and we embrace once again in a deep eternal kiss._

Then I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock, and see Tsunayoshi right next to me. I rush out of the bed once I saw him.

'** WHAT THE FUCK!** I just had a dream about Tsunayoshi! And he and I kissed! Fuck, shit, no! W-why did I even dream about him? But either way! W-we k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kissed! Oh, God! I have to leave early!' I scram in my head.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna ran into the bathroom taking a very quick bath and brushes his teeth. He ran back into the room and changes into a fresh new pair of light blue boxers then into his white long sleeved shirt that was once again curled just below the elbows along with his sweater vest. He grabs his dark gray pants and puts them on. He shoved his feet into his orange shoes, grabs his bags, and run downstairs.

" Ara, Tsu-kun. You're very early."

" Yes mom I know." He grabs a toast and spreads nutella on the crispy surface.

" Tell Yuni and T-Tsunayoshi-kun I left early! Love you, bye!" Before Nana could even say anything the door slammed.

Tsuna ran towards the school where he happened to run into Yamamoto.

" Ah! Tsuna. You're early! What's up?"

" I'm running away."

" Eh? From who?"

" T-T-Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Tsunayoshi? Why?"

" I, had a dream about him and..."

" Come on Tsuna! You can trust me!"

" Well we were at the beach. Then we...kissed."

" Oh..." Yamamoto smiled though. It wasn't the dumbfounded kind of 'oh'. It was more like happy and got higher at the end.

" I have morning practice. Why don't you go to class and sleep a bit more?"

" Y-yeah... I guess so."

The two headed towards their school jogging while conversing about the homework and how Yamamoto didn't do it. Tsuna laughs and says bye to his friend as he leaves him to go inside the class. No one was there, it felt very peaceful. Tsuna sat and relaxed into his seat putting his face on the desk. The teen face out of the window and watched the sky change it's color. He sighs and falls asleep once again, the sun shining upon this angelic figure as he slept in peace.

- At the Sawada residence -

Tsunayoshi wakes up, and notices that there is no one in his arms. He looked around for his beloved Tsuna. He walks into the bathroom, and sees no one brushing their teeth.

' Did I wake up late?' Tsunayoshi wondered as he brushed his own teeth. He goes back upstairs and picks out his clothes.

A white long sleeved, collared shirt with just a red tie. Along with his dark gray pants, and orange air walks. He and Tsuna had the same colored shoes but different brands.

Tsunayoshi goes downstairs eagerly to find Tsuna, but only to find the normal people without the smiling teen.

" Eto, Mama?"

" Ah, Tsu-chan. What is it?"

" Where's Tsuna?"

" Oh, that boy left early. That's really rare, unless he has cleanup duty."

" Ah...I see."

' Tsuna definitely doesn't have cleanup duty. If I remembered it was Kyoko and Hana...'

Tsunayoshi grabbed a toast spread nutella on it.

" Mama! I'm sorry but I'm leaving too! Yamamoto and I have to meet up like right now!"

" Ara? Take care~!"

The lone teen ran as fast as he could, not that he's a slow runner. But, he was running as if he was gonna die. He needed to see that smiling face to make his day. He just knew it was at school. He did have these weird connections with Tsuna. Tsunayoshi was merely a block away of school when suddenly.

"EXTREME!"

Tsunayoshi turned around to see a buff tan guy who ironically had bleach white hair.

" Oh! Sawada!"

" Em, do I know you?"

" Sawada stop making non-sense! Ah wait extremely a minute here! You have different eyes from Sawada! Who are you?"

" I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I was a part of Tsuna but not anymore. Call me Tsunayoshi."

" Mmmm, yup! You're Sawada yet not Sawada, right!"

" Eh...Yeah...Something like that."

" Ok Tsunayoshi! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is 'EXTREME'. I'm the sun guardian of Sawada's! EXTREMELY nice to meet you!"

" Oh, yeah... Ok. Bye senpai..."

Tsunayoshi ran away from Ryohei thinking, ' That guy is the sun guardian? Whatever...' Finally Tsunayoshi was inside the school! He swiftly change his shoes and directly went upstairs to the class. He was now just a mere inch from the class where he heard squealing. Yeah, squealing! Tsunayoshi opened the door slightly to see what was happening.

There were girls all around Tsuna's desk, and they all had their cell phones out.

" Ne, ne! Isn't Tsuna cute."

" Yup! So adorable!"

" I really want him!"

A girl backed away blushing, fully satisfied and Tsunayoshi swore he saw Tsuna sleeping like a child. Tsunayoshi backed away the door and opened with a gigantic bang. Tsuna slept there carelessly and all the girls made 'eep' or 'kyaa' noises. They all turned around to see Tsunayoshi pissed like crazy, walked through casually towards his desk. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked through the girls.

" See this boy?" They all nodded.

" Well..." He bent down and kissed Tsuna on the cheek. He smirked, looking at the girls again who were all blushing.

" He's mine~3"

A moment of silence

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~" All the girls squealed.

" Now, remember girls. He's mine, and you can't tell anyone. Ok?" All the girls nodded happily.

" Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun. When did you start to love Tsuna?"

" Ever since we met."

" Then, Tsunayoshi-kun! If he loved you back what would you do?"

" Hmm. I would pick him bridle style and go somewhere far, far away. Where no one can disturb our love."

" Tsunayoshi-kun. Tsuna-chan is very lucky to have you." Tsunayoshi looked at the girls wide-eyed, and they all smiled and nodded.

" We swear Tsunayoshi-kun. For the sake of your love. We won't tell anyone!" Tsunayoshi smiled gently, he was glad they wouldn't tell.

" Mmm, Tsunayoshi-kun?" A sweet gentle voice said. The girls giggled and left the classroom squealing and blushing.

" Tsuna?"

" Tsunayoshi-kun, I ran away." Tsuna said unconsciously.

" Heh, you must be really tired go back to sleep." Tsuna shook his head.

" No, I ran away..."

"...From whom?"

" You..."

" W-why?"

" I had a dream where you kissed me and told me you loved me..." Tsunayoshi was dumbfounded, speechless.

" But in this dream I had just now...I was with everyone else but you weren't there... When I asked where you were.. They all laughed asking who was I talking about...It was like you never exist...It was, sad. So sad, that I cried." Tsuna's eyes began to become watery.

" I was sad, that you weren't there. I tried to make everyone remember you, but they just kept laughing. I ran away from them also. They weren't the people who I loved..."Tsuna sobbed. Tsunayoshi pulled him close into a hug.

" Shhh. It's alright. It was just a dream. See look, I'm right here." Tsuna sobbed a bit more slower and fell asleep once more. Tsunayoshi smiled and left the dreaming boy back to sleep.

' He was sleep talking and crying...' The teen sat in his desk near Tsuna, and fell asleep with him, holding his hand.

* * *

Tsuna woke up just 5 minutes before class to see the holy figure of Tsunayoshi sleeping.

" Tenth! How was your slumber?"

" Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. My sleep was just fine."

" Tsunayoshi was sleeping too. Wonder what he's dreaming about."

" Well, we need to wake up Decimo soon."

" Yeah you're right...Tsunayoshi-kun. Wake up."

" 10 more minutes." Tsunayoshi groggily grumbled.

" You can't class is gonna start soon."

"..." Tsunayoshi woke up and stood immediately startling Tsuna and their best friends.

" I'm gonna ditch. Wanna come?" Tsunayoshi asked to the three boys.

" Hahaha! Sure! I just sleep in class anyways."

" Che, if these damn teachers aren't anywhere I'll come too." The three stared at Tsuna.

" What do you say, Tsuna?"

" Come on Tenth! Let's go!"

" Tsuna, if you don't want to go then we can all just stay." Tsunayoshi stated. Tsuna was in between! If he said yes then Reborn would kick him! But if he said no then his three bestest friends would be disappointed!

" Dame-Tsuna, you can go."

" Eh?" He looked at his desk. A baby with a yellow pacifier and fedora hat.

" Reborn! You mean it? I can go?"

" Sure, why not. If your family wants to go, you might as well go as well."

" But, what about mom?"

" She won't give. She's too happy-go-lucky and meek. You'll be fine."

" Ok then! Let's go!" The other three beamed. Tsunayoshi walked towards the window.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun, the door is over here." Tsuna pointed.

" Oh, I know but if we use the door the teachers will see us. So I'm gonna jump from the window."

" Hahaha! Sounds fun I'll go this way too!"

" C'mon Tenth!"

" I, don't know... It looks..."

" Scary? Cause we're on the second floor?" Asked Tsunayoshi.

" Yeah..."

" Then..." Tsunayoshi grabbed Tsuna's and his bag. Then he picked up Tsuna bridle-style.

" I'll carry you. Better?"

" W-w-w-w-w-w-wait!" Too late, Tsunayoshi jumped out of the window along with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Everyone in the class was amazed, they didn't die when they landed.

" Class in session!" the teacher yelled.

" What are you all looking at?"

" NOTHING!" the class all chuckled.

Tsunayoshi was in his hyper dying will mode before they hit the ground. Yamamoto twirled on a tree making him do a back flip as well as Gokudera.

" Hahahaha! That was fun!"

" Base-ball freak, you're over exaggerating. That was thrilling, not fun, thrilling."

" Tsuna, are you ok?" Tsunayoshi asked his other.

" Y-yeah." Tsuna looked a Tsunayoshi still in his own hyper dying will mode, and blushed.

" Are you sick? Your face is really red."

" I-I'm fine! Thanks." Tsuna hopped off Tsunayoshi's arms and when he tried to walk he fumbled a bit.

" Are, you sure you're alright?"

" Yeah, my legs are just wobbly from when we landed."

" Ok, that's good. So, where should we go?"

" Well Tenth and Decimo... We should pack our things for the trip to Italy tomorrow."

" Oh yeah, that's right! Mom said yes! How long are we gonna stay there though?"

" Mmmm, how about a week or two?" Yamamoto suggested.

" Two weeks. You all will be staying for two weeks" Reborn popped out of no-where.

" Reborn...Ah! Wait did we send out invitations?"

" I did. I also told Maman. She was glad to know that her son was finally going to Italy." Reborn said again.

" Oh I see."

" So everyone, today prepare your clothes! And tomorrow meet up at Nanimori Airport!"

" Hai~~~!" Everyone called out.

* * *

- Time Skip/ At Sawada residence -

" Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan. You have to bring Lambo with you."

" Why!" Tsuna yelled.

" Because he wants to go too."

" Reborn..." Tsuna stared at the arcobaleno.

" Why not. He was born there you know."

" Ugh, fine!"

Tsuna went back upstairs and noticed Tsunayoshi was inside Yuni's room again. He couldn't help but listen to the two conversing.

" Yuni, might as well come with us."

" Sawada-kun, you know I must leave when you all are gone."

"C'mon, for six months you'll be gone. Six!"

" But the man named Gamma, he will pick me up."

" So today is the last day of seeing you?"

" Well, if I like Aria, she says she wants to adopt me. So, probably."

" WHAT!" Tsuna slammed the door. Both Yuni and Tsunayoshi was startled.

" Yuni, you're going to..."

" Yes, I'm sorry but this woman Aria, she was a shooting star that was wished into a human like I. She wants to adopt me very much. Please understand."

" I understand, but how can you keep this away from me? Tsunayoshi too. Why can't you tell me?"

" Because, we didn't want you to become sad..." Tsunayoshi replied back gently.

"...But still, if there are any problems or secrets, you could've told me." Tsuna walked out of the room leaving the two other teens in sadness until he came back.

" Here." He handed a piece of paper to Yuni, and smiled.

" It's our phone number. Don't lose it. If you need anything, just call us, okay." Yuni's eyes watered and carelessly dropped a bead on her lap. She smiled and jumped towards Tsuna giving him a tight hug. Tsuna hugged back. This girl granted her wishes even if it hasn't appeared yet. But that didn't matter, she was his friend, and nothing will ruin that.

Tsunayoshi smiled and got a camera.

" Smile you two!" The two looked at him and smiled as he took a picture of them both.

" Sorry, I have to get back packing so can you two leave?" Yuni smiled sadly. The two nodded and left closing her door shut. They both walked into their room and packed their clothes for the next two weeks. Surely it would be fun...right?

* * *

**A/N: K/N," Dun, dun dun!"**

**K," Sorry I was so gloomy, I needed sleep."**

**N, " So the chapter after this the gang goes to Italy and visit Ninth, Varia, and Dino!"**

**K, " Then after that chapter, the past arc begins, but how will the two Tsunas meet Giotto?"**

**N, " Sorry we can't say you'll just have to read it. Yuni is leaving... Yeah the wishing star is going with Aria."**

**K, " Crap, I think this is another boring chapter, but don't fret! We shall make the next one exciting!"**

**N, " Yup!"**

**K/N, " We hope you like this chapter!"**

**N, " Review? Love it? Hate it? Hate it because you love it?"**

**K, " We did not make KHR! If we did there would be yaoi and smut. AND LOTS OF IT!XD"  
**


	5. Flight!

**A/N: K/N, " Hello again! If you are wondering how we even upload so fast it's cause, we don't want our readers to wait on us right?"**

**K, " Well yeah, we didn't put any smut in it just yet. We're gonna change the rating when there is smut."**

**N, " So please don't be alarmed. And yes, Tsunayoshi is the seme and Tsuna is the uke!X3"**

**K, " Who can't deny that adorable, kawaii, moe, uke-ness?"**

**N, " Well yeah..."**

**K, " On to chapter...uh... I'm not sure, but on with this chapter!"**

**

* * *

**

_Entry 3: Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow, us as in the whole entire Vongola family, will go to Italy. Yuni is leaving, and she might get adopted. It sucks. Because #1, I can't sleep with my adorable Tsuna. And #2 because she might be leaving forever... She was the one who brought me to life. She was the one who showed me Tsuna, and all his friends. She was my first friend._

_No, I have to change the topic before I start crying..._

_Topic huh? What topic..._

_Oh I know!_

_Today I was sleeping in class and had a really awesome dream. And of course it was about Tsuna. Hmm, let me recall it._

_Ah, yes. I was inside a really, really classical cafe. As in classical, with fountains, naked cupids, grand pianos, even a chandelier. And to think it wouldn't get better._

_" E-eto..." I heard a shy voice behind me, as well as tap my back. I turned around to see! My Tsuna wearing a **maid costume**!** A MAID COSTUME I TELL YOU!** It also had **CAT EARS AND TAIL! AND HE WAS WEARING A CAT BELL!**_

_**Yes, cat ears, tails, and bell necklace. PLUS THE MAID OUTFIT WAS REALLY SHORT. AS IN REALLY, REALLY SHORT. I'm pretty sure that it was about to his thigh. It was all frily, and he wore silk black knee socks connected with the maid outfit. And I just found out, the cat ears were connected with a headband. Those kind that maids wear. Basically, the most adorable boy in a really short frily dress. As well as cat ears, tails, and bell.**_

_" Um, what would you like to order sir?" Tsuna asked in a sweet voice that made me melt. I stared at him, was he wearing lip gloss?_

_" Sir?" he asked again breaking my thoughts. I smirked._

_" Come closer." He walked forward showing his upper thighs a bit._

_" I will have..." I glanced at the menu._

_" My, my. They don't have it."_

_" Oh, then. What is it?" My smirk became wider forming into a grin._

_" What I want is...**YOU**!"_

_I jumped on him and started kissing passionately. And then when I deepen the kiss, **HE MOANED**. Before I went any further, I was woken up by the three amigos._

_Well whatever._

_**I fantasized Tsuna in a maid outfit and cat ears, tails, and bells!**_

_**DID I ALSO MENTION, HE MOANED?**_

_Ahhh~, moe-ful Tsuna._

_Sincerely_

_Tsunayoshi_

* * *

Tsunayoshi POV

My entry was done for the day and my Tsuna is sleeping. He's looking forward to going to Italy tomorrow. He's just sad that Yuni is going to probably be adopted. I wouldn't really blame him. I look at our duffel bags and put my journal in my black and orange bag. Tsuna's was white and orange... I just noticed, Tsuna and I are really addicted to orange. It's a fact not a statement, but I just shrug it off.

I slip into bed in my side and Tsuna is in his beetle position. He's shivering so I hug him, to warm him up. I close my eyes and let sleep take me over.

I wake up the next day by the harsh morning sunlight. I see Tsuna smiling happily for the trip and that's where it hits me.

Tsuna is afraid of heights. Why even go to an overseas trip if you're scared of heights? I didn't understand. But I just walked up to him and gave him a hug.

" Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun." He beamed.

" Morning."

" We leave at 9:30 so hurry take a bath, check you're things and go downstairs, okay." Tsuna ordered me sweetly. I nod and head towards the bathroom. I took a 20 minute shower and brush my teeth. I grabbed three towels of course one of them is just for my hair, the other two was for the trip.

I changed into a midnight blue shirt with 72 on it. And also black skinny jeans, my black and orange jacket, and my orange air-walks. I browse my duffel bag. 2 weeks worth of clothes, my black journal with it's key and pencil, trunks in case we swim, and the two towels from the bathroom. I closed that and peeked at the right pocket, my toothbrush, my favorite shampoo that smelled of citrus, hand sanitizer, and my cologne. I closed the pocket and looked at the left, there were snacks and candy, a bottle of soda(not the big ones), and a bottle of water. I closed the final pocket and grabbed my bag. I check my own pockets, my brand new I-phone, my black stereo headphones, hyper dying will pills, and 72 gloves that Reborn gave me yesterday night. I look back to see if anything is forgotten, then close the door for a whole 2 weeks.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I brushed my teeth and head of to bed, surprisingly Tsunayoshi isn't writing in his journal yet, he's talking with Reborn. He got a new I-phone, hyper dying will pills, and 72 gloves. I noticed that they're all like mine.

" Reborn, why did you give all those things to Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" Since he's you, he might as well have the same gear." I made an o with my lips. I just went back upstairs into my room and fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up looking at Tsunayoshi's chest as always. I slowly get out of his arms and grab a pair of boxers and off to the bathroom! I take a nice relaxing bath for about 30 minutes. I get out, letting the water go down the drain. I brush my teeth and dry my body and hair. Then I go back to the room in a pair of boxers, holding a towel in my arms. Before I open the curtains I change into a light blue shirt with 27 on it. Then gray skinny jeans along with my orange converse. I also threw on my white and orange jacket with a black skull on the left pocket. I then open my light green curtains sunlight flashing through the window pouring onto Tsunayoshi's body. I blushed, really red. So I turn away and focus on getting my stuff ready. Smiling brightly as I show Tsunayoshi all my other friends in Italy.

But, suddenly two arms gave me an embrace the never let go making me wonder, when did he wake up. I shrugged it and turn around to smile at him saying, " Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Morning." he replied.

" We leave at 9:30 so hurry take a bath, check your things and go downstairs, okay." I reminded but it also sounded like a command...

He nods and walks towards the bathroom. I focus on my duffel bag. Simply checking my items. Clothes that would go for 2 weeks, three towels, trunks, a manga, and my white stereo headphones. I look at the smaller pocket at the right consisting of my toothbrush, my favorite shampoo that smells like strawberry, and it's matching conditioner. I then look at the left pocket. Snacks, and some water. I beamed as I saw a big bottle of nutella inside. I love eating nutella plain, the thick chocolate creamy goodness. It was very delicious. I then shove my hands into my pockets of my jeans, let's see now. Chap-stick, I-phone, then my pills and gloves. Everything is all set for me so I closed all the pockets that my bag held and walked downstairs. Now, we're just waiting for Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsunayoshi walked downstairs seeing that Reborn, Lambo, and Tsuna were waiting for him. All the women who couldn't come just smiled. Yuni's smile was very sad. Tsuna had already given her a hug, so Tsunayoshi gave her an embrace that would be missed as she is gone.

" Yuni! We'll miss you!" Tsuna said.

" A lot." Tsunayoshi added.

" Thank you, I'll miss all of you too." And before Tsunayoshi left.

" Hope your love for him will grow stronger." Yuni whispered into Tsunayoshi's ear.

" Thanks, Yuni." He smiled with a small blush. Tsuna, curious wondered what she said.

" Ne, Tsunayoshi what did she tell you?" The curious teen asked.

" Nothing in particular." was the only reply.

The four males left with Bianchi, who was wearing her goggles. Tsuna looked at the time on his I-phone. It was 9:20. It takes 20 minutes to pick up all their companions. 10 minutes to get to Nanimori airport. 5 minutes to enter their tickets. And just 3 minutes to find their seats and sit down. All there was left was relaxing.

Bianchi drove a SUV while the Reborn was sitting on her lap, Lambo was sitting on Tsuna's lap in backseat and Tsunayoshi sat on the passenger seat. The first ones who were picked up were Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei sitting with Tsuna in the backseats, and yes they had to squeeze in but it wasn't that bad. Then Mukuro and Chrome. And lastly, Hibari. Kyoko and Haru didn't want to go, weird huh. That actually took less than 20 minutes, it was more like 15 minutes.

Bianchi drove crazy fast resulting only 7 minutes to Nanimori airport. The whole group of teens said farewell to Bianchi. And Tsuna went to the front desk to enter all their tickets. When they were all registered, Tsuna and his family had to go through the goddamn metal detector. Gokudera had to take out his endless supply of dynamite, and Hibari had to put his tonfas in the containers.

Finally, they were seated. Tsuna between Tsunayoshi and Reborn. Mukuro with Chrome. Hibari was seated with some strangers. Gokudera with Yamamoto. Then Lambo with Ryohei. After 20 minutes of doing nothing, the pilot finally made the announcement that they were leaving. Tsuna looked at Hibari he was sleeping. Mukuro and Chrome, sleeping as well. Yamamoto and Gokudera, sleeping instead of arguing. Lambo and Ryohei... Remarkably those two were very quiet. But then he noticed, they were actually sleeping. Tsuna sighed, but when he thought about it, some rest would be nice. Tsuna noticed even Tsunayoshi was sleeping as well. So Tsuna decides to close his eyes and lay his head on Tsunayoshi's shoulder.

Reborn smirked as Tsuna slept in total peace, but he two was sleepy. However he still had to call someone. Reborn jumped off his seat and went towards the restroom. Once locked, he morphed Leon into a phone and called a certain blond, eager to see his little brother.

_Ring...Ring...Ri-_

_" Hello?"_

" Dino. It's me."

_" Reborn. What is it?"_

" Do me a favor and pick us up tomorrow. Be there by around 5 or so."

_" Got it."_ Reborn hung up and walked out of the restroom, going to his seat near his student. To his surprise Tsuna is in complete bliss now.

' Must be dreaming about eating cake or something.' Reborn thought to himself before his snooze bubble appeared.

* * *

" Tsuna...Tsuna.. wake up Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi repeated.

" Wha?" Tsuna asked. He took a look at his surroundings. Chairs with lots of people, an attendant, and the sounds of an engine. Then he looked outside, it was really cloudy, still a bit dark. He even thought he saw the moon.

' The Moon!' Tsuna sat up immediately and then relaxed as he remembered that he was on a plane.

" Where are we now?"he asked.

" I dunno." Tsunayoshi replied. He had his stereo headphones on, listening to music on his I-phone.

" What are you listening to?" Tsuna asked curiously.

" LM.C, have you heard about them?"

" Yup! Gokudera listens to them so I hear their songs a lot."

" Oh, really? Then, do you want to listen?" Tsuna nodded eagerly. Tsunayoshi adjusted the size to the fullest.

" Um... How are we gonna do this?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Hmmm.. Oh!" Tsuna turned to Reborn.

" Reborn can we borrow Leon?"

Reborn transformed Leon into earphones first before he gave it. Tsuna plugged the lime green earphones into the phone. He and Tsunayoshi inserted a bud into their ear listening to Ghost Heart by LM.C. Tsunayoshi started to air guitar with the song during the solo.

"A shadowless lineup is walking along the riverside~. I wish you are here~. I could die for you~. But I am already dead~~~!" Tsuna sang Maya's part in the solo. He and Tsunayoshi chuckled lightly.

" You sing very good." Tsunayoshi complimented.

" T-thanks!"

They kept on listening to music for 3 hours straight, how long can this plane ride last? They were finally done with the music, they both had a headache from too much music. Tsuna sighed he was absolutely bored. He was excited to see new places and his friends, but they weren't at Italy yet.

" Ne. Reborn how many more hours?"

" Who knows? Mmmm, approximately 2 more..."

" Well, what time is it?"

"... 4 in the morning."

" Woah... that's really early."

Tsunayoshi suddenly held Tsuna's hand, making Tsuna blush.

' Tsuna, I forgot to ask but. Aren't you afraid of heights?' Tsunayoshi asked through their telepathy.

' Oh that? Yes, I'm scared of heights.'

' Then when you're in hyper dying will mode, you're not afraid to fly.'

' Oh... Well that's cause even if you left me, it stills feels like you're still there. So I'm not afraid.'

' Then...Right now. Aren't you scared?'

' Nope!' Tsuna smiled at him.

' May I ask why?' Tsunayoshi asked confused.

' T-that's c-c-cause...' Tsuna blushed. He whispered gently into Tsunayoshi's ear.

" I'm not scared cause...you're here... with me..."

Tsuna flustered when he sat back. He glanced at Tsunayoshi who was surprisingly blushing, staring wide eyed at him and then looked to the window. Tsuna swore he saw a smile on the teen's pink face. That almost made Tsuna's heart flutter. But what he said was true. He would never, ever lie to Tsunayoshi. Because in the end, he'll just tell his other.

* * *

One hour and 55 minutes seemed to fly by after Tsuna told Tsunayoshi about his fear. Tsuna was getting excited. He would be with his best friends/family for two whole weeks of nothing but fun and laughter. Gokudera knew where all the attractions were, since he used to live in Italy. Tsuna sang a really happy song to pass 4 minutes. All his friends were awake and ready to have fun. Then!

" Please put on your seat belts we will be landing now."

Tsuna beamed brightly. Of course he did what he was told. And the only thing in his little mind was.

'Finally in Italy!'

Tsunayoshi smiled at how excited Tsuna was. This was the place Vongola was formed and he wanted to learn more about his mafia family. Especially about Giotto del Vongola. Tsunayoshi could faintly hear the skidding of the triple tires underneath this big flying vehicle. After the goddamn plane had stopped moving, Tsuna unbuckled himself and couldn't wait to get outside. Tsunayoshi gave Tsuna his duffel bag as he got his. The family, got their belongings and went off the stupid plane.

" WOAH! ITALY IS EXTREMELY AWESOME!" Ryohei, of course, shouted, making curious faces look at the group of teens. Tsuna sighed somewhat tiredly yet happily. Reborn walked towards a cafe and of course everyone followed. Tsuna faced the woman at the counter.

"Come posso aiutarla?" she asked. Tsuna was dumbfounded.

" Boss. I'll translate." Chrome said, everyone was a bit stunned save for Reborn and Mukuro he was actually quite proud, Chrome knew how to speak Italian!

" She's asking' How may I help you'..." the shy girl translated. Tsuna glanced at the menu. He didn't understand a single fucking word.

" Would you like hash browns?" Chrome asked. They all nodded.

" Get me coffee." Reborn said. Chrome nodded and this time she faced the woman at the counter.

" Dieci rosti e un caffe( Ten hash browns and one coffee) ." Chrome swiftly replied without hesitation, smiling gently, her eye closed. The woman blushed a little at how cute this thirteen year old was.

" Che saranno cinque euro.( That will be five euro)" Chrome twirled to the males.

" Five euro."

" B-but we don't have euro..." Tsuna said sadly.

" Then I'll pay for it." a smooth velvet familiar voice stated. Tsuna turned around and hugged the figure behind them, making Tsunayoshi irk.

" Dino-san! Thank you!" Tsuna beamed.

" It's alright for my cute little bro." Dino said. Tsunayoshi then twitched when Dino said ' my cute'.

" Qui andate signora( Here you go ma'am)." Dino said handing the euro into her palms.

" So! Tsuna who's your new friend? He looks like you." Dino said pointing at Tsunayoshi.

" Oh, this is Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna said.

" I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi pasted a fake smile on his face.

" I'm Dino, from the Cavallone family. Nice to meet you."

" Signore, il vostro ordine e pronto( Sir, your order is ready) ."

" Grazie( thank you)." He took the hash browns and coffee as he handed it to everyone. Reborn drank his coffee not caring about the taste. They all ate their food and looked into their duffel bags.

" Tsuna come here will you." Dino gestured him to come towards him.

" I think you owe me."

" Ah, um... I don't have euro though."

" Mmm, then owe me like this!"

He bent down and told Tsuna what to do then pointed at his cheek. Tsuna blushed, but it was one way he guessed. Tsunayoshi, who had his eyes on his other got shocked. Tsuna leaned forward and kissed Dino on his cheeks, with those pink soft lips. When Tsuna ended the smooch he blushed and looked in back of him seeing that his friends were looking inside their bags checking everything was still in there. All except one, Tsunayoshi. Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes, for Tsunayoshi stared at him with saddened eyes. No, it wasn't just sadness but also anger. Tsuna was stunned as a lone tear dropped from Tsunayoshi's usual half-lidded eyes, that were now very wide and watery.

Tsunayoshi stood up and rushed towards the bathroom, tears helplessly falling from angry eyes. Tsunayoshi washed his face, what was this feeling that he had? It was sadness, anger, and the feeling of betrayal. Tsuna who promised him that he'd show him all the wonderful things in life, just broke that promise. This feeling Tsunayoshi had was definitely not wonderful. In fact it was the worst feeling ever. It was called, envy. He was jealous of that blond bastard. Tsunayoshi was pissed he needed to punch something. He breathed calmly once more and walked out towards Hibari.

" Hibari, do you want to fight me?" Tsunayoshi asked, eyes icily cold, it made Tsuna have shiver. This was not the Tsunayoshi he knew. Hibari smiled.

" You're on."

" Reborn, do you know any place that's really empty?"

" If you go the west parking lot, no-one parks ever." Reborn suggested. The two male nodded, grab their bags, and strode off to the parking lot.

" Reborn!" Tsuna scram.

" What?" Reborn asked innocently.

" You let Tsunayoshi-kun and Hibari-san spar!"

" So what of it?"

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun might get hurt!"

" So? He's mad let him be."

" Even so!"

" Well I'm not the one who made him mad, now am I?" Reborn retorted, making Tsuna flinch.

" But, but still!" Tsuna grabbed his bag and ran off finding the two, Reborn just stood there smirking proud of his student. Then he heard crashing from the lot Reborn told him about. He saw Tsunayoshi in his own hyper dying will form back flipping Hibari. Tsuna noticed that Tsunayoshi was wearing the 72 gloves that amazingly turned into Vongola ring version of his X-gloves, well Tsunayoshi was still in Tsuna during that time. The flame was also highly pure, using those flames to fly but not to go as far as to use x-burner.

Tsunayoshi wasn't bleeding at all, but Hibari did have lots of scratches all over his body. Tsunayoshi dodged the purple flamed tonfa and side-kicked him, making it the final blow to end the spar. Hibari laid on the hard cement, with Tsunayoshi sighing, his flame fading.

" You're still weak... Next time get stronger, and thanks for letting my anger out on you." Hibari nodded, he wasn't hurt that badly.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna asked in a timid voice.

" Hm? Yo! Tsuna! You missed the fight."

" Ah.. Well, I just wanted to make sure you two were all right. But I guess you're both fine." They both nodded. Tsuna walked towards them both and sat in the middle, holding Tsunayoshi's hand.

' Why were you mad?' Tsuna asked through their connection.

' Because I was envious.'

' Envy? Envy means jealous...You were?'

' Yeah, you kinda broke the promise of showing me the most wonderful things in life, you know.'

' Eh? How?'

' You kissed Dino. And that caused me to become jealous. I don't like that feeling...'

' Oh...Sorry, he wanted me to owe me.'

' I see.'

' Don't worry I don't like him. I don't like anyone yet.' It kinda pained Tsunayoshi when he heard that, but he still smiled.

' ...That's good.'

" Tsuna! Tsunayoshi! Hibari!" Yamamoto yelled as the family walked in the parking lot.

" Yo, Yamamoto!" Tsunayoshi yelled.

" Dino is bringing the car here. So we're all here." Tsuna glanced at Tsunayoshi who was smiling.

" I see." It took 3 minutes for Dino to finally pick up the group of 10. Tsuna always sits next to Tsunayoshi, Lambo in Chrome's hold, Hibari being taken care of Mukuro, and Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto at the back. Reborn was in the passenger seat.

" So, headin off to Vongola HQ?"

" Yup! I want to show Tsunayoshi, to the Ninth!" Tsuna adorably smiled.

" Do you wanna get there faster?"

" Sure."

" Then I'll call a helicopter."

" Eh! Isn't that too flashy? People will notice us."

" It's fine, they'll just think it's the 5 o'clock news or something."

" Uh, ok." Dino got his phone out and called his subordinate.

" Romario. Please take out the helicopter."

" ...Yeah, ok thanks. See you later." Dino drove for about 6 minutes to his base, a very, very big house. Nope it's a mansion. Romario was in front of the building, and of course. The black helicopter, was right next to him.

" We're gonna ride on that?" Tsuna asked.

" Yup, Romario's gonna take you. I have my own work." Dino parked the car just a few feet from the chopper. Reborn exited slamming the door, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi holding their things made their way out. As the same for the rest of them.

" Tsuna!" Lambo called.

" What is it Lambo?"

" Lambo-san wants a lollipop!"

" Hai, hai. Not right now, when we get to the Vongola HQ ok. And be quiet, if you want to even eat a lollipop." Lambo became silent. Anything for his grape lollipops. Chrome's hold on Lambo tightened as she stepped in the plane, and Tsuna held Tsunayoshi's hand.

'...Are you still afraid of heights?' Tsunayoshi asked.

' Y-yeah...' Tsunayoshi interlocked his hand with Tsuna's, making him blush.

' Don't worry, I'm with you.' Tsuna smiled sweetly to what Tsunayoshi said.

Tsuna seated next to Tsunayoshi and never let go of his hand. Tsuna smiled as the helicopter flew around Italy. The petite little buildings. The beautiful nature that surrounded them. And the air wasn't too cold or too hot. It was just perfect. But it was bit sad that Romario had landed. It was only 30 minutes. But Tsuna was glad that Tsunayoshi never let go of his hand, and he would meet the Varia and the Ninth. Of course this would be fun...Or so they thought.

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " Mmmm, nothin much to say."  
K, " I love the journal entry the most in this."**

**N, " Well I like the next chapter... And yes Giotto will make his appearance!"**

**K, " Yup! How are they gonna get 400 years back in time?"**

**N, " We'll tell you something, it's not Lambo's fault this time!"**

**K, " Shocking isn't it?"**

**N, " Stay tuned."**

**K/N, " Reviews? Love it? Hate it? Hate it because you love it?"**

**K, " We didn't make KHR! If we did there would be yaoi/smut. And lots of it!XD**


	6. Past arc BEGIN!

**A/N: K/N," Hey!~ When we were doing this chapter we kept listening to Trick and Treat in KHR version!"**

**K, " Why would we tell you this?"**

**N, " That's cause were thinking of doing a oneshot of it!"**

**K, " Here's the link if you wanna see the video: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=Pb6fSiMBbv4. Erase the spaces."**

**N, " It's so awesome! But anyways Please enjoy the chapter!"**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Tsuna and his family walked towards the mansion that was more than 2,000 square feet long. But this is what you'd expect from the mafia. Especially when it's the head quarters. There were so many subordinates guarding the front door and such. One of Ninth's guardian, possibly the storm, was waiting for them behind the door. Once they got closer Coyote Nougat, the guardian, opened the door.

" Hello, young Tenth."

" H-hello."

" Ninth is over there at the gardens."

" Oh!Well we wanted to see the Varia first."

" Varia? They're over there." He pointed at a door covered in shade.

" Thank you." Tsuna headed towards the black door that had the word 'Varia' in gold letters. Tsuna knocked on the door twice. The whole family could hear from the door.

" VVVVVOOOOOIIIII? Bel! Check who it is!"

" Ushishishi~ no way. The prince doesn't take orders." Bel replied back.

" Don't even ask me if you're not gonna pay me." Mammon said.

" I don't take commands from you Squalo." Levi stated.

" My, my I'll get it then~." Lussuria opened the door and squealed like the gay he is. Tsunayoshi sweat dropped. He held Tsuna's hand.

' Oi, are these the right people?' Tsunayoshi asked using their connection, staring at the colorful hair.

' Yeah, he's gay... You'll get used to it.' Tsuna stated.

" Kon'nichiwa Lussuria-san. Is XANXUS here?"

" XANXUS? My Tsu-kun! Why would you ask for him?"

" I want my friend to meet him." he pushed Tsunayoshi, making the Varia surprised.

" What the hell? Voi, Vongola brat. Who is this? Are you tricking us?" Squalo asked for his team.

" It's not an illusion..." Mammon stated.

" I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsunayoshi. I was once a part of Tsuna, but now I have my own body." Varia was speechless.

" Then...How'd you get out of the princess?" Bel asked.

" Princess?" Tsunayoshi asked back. Bel pointed at Tsuna.

" Well..." Tsunayoshi couldn't explain how.

" I wished on a shooting star, and it came true." Tsuna stated, making a white lie.

" Shooting star?" Levi asked.

" Yeah, I wished that my hyper dying will self had his own body." Tsuna lied, again.

" How come it came true?" Bel asked.

" That's cause I have a pure heart." Tsuna stated, proudly.

" Oi, scum." XANXUS called.

" Both of you come here." Tsuna and Tsunayoshi walked forward.

" So, why did you come here?" XANXUS asked threateningly.

" To meet all of you." Tsunayoshi answered.

" Voi, I'm Squalo."

" Levi."

" I'm Lussuria~!" Lussuria said in a sing-song tone.

" I'm M-"

" Viper." Reborn interrupted.

" No, I'm not. You know I changed my name to Mammon."

" Ushishishi. I'm Belphegor, call me Bel or Ouji-sama." Tsunayoshi stared at the blond.

" You're not a prince, you look like some poor peasant that needs money to actually have a metal crown and needs to have haircut." Tsunayoshi stated with a smirk.

" What was that?" Bel threw a knife, Tsunayoshi dodged or so he thought. The invisible wire cut through Tsunayoshi's right cheek.

" What the hell?" Tsunayoshi asked touching his own blood.

" Ah! You're hurt!" Tsuna said worriedly.

" Nah, I'm fine."

" B-but!" Tsuna got a band-aid from his bag and placed it on Tsunayoshi's cut. XANXUS stared at the two with a hidden glare. However Tsunayoshi noticed the glare, and he smiled evilly.

" Thanks Tsuna~." Tsunayoshi kissed Tsuna on his forehead making the brunette blush and XANXUS boil with fury, and envy. Yamamoto noticing the intense situation called out, " Squalo!"

" Huh? Oh, Takeshi Yamamoto. Have you been practicing?"

" Hahahaha. Yeah. But can you teach me that move that paralyze people?"

" Sure, let's go train now!" Yamamoto got his Shigure Kintoki, gave Gokudera his bag, along with a see-ya-later kiss on the cheek.

" A-ano.." Chrome walked towards Bel.

" Hmm? What is it Chrome Dokuro?"

" Do... You know a boy around my age with teal green hair named Fran?"

" Fran? He sounds like a froggy. Ushishishi~, but no."

Chrome was a very disappointed that Bel didn't know who Fran was. Tsuna understood, during the fight with Byakuran, Fran was her friend and he died and Bel cried cause the two were going out.

" W-well anyways! Thank you and see you later!" Tsuna said as his family walk out the room leaving a very pissed off XANXUS..

* * *

" Tenth!" a certain fat, round man landed on Tsuna with his round vehicle.

" G-Giannini...please get off of me..." Tsuna pleaded gasping for air.

" Of course Tenth. Oh my, who is this?" Giannini pointed at Tsunayoshi as he got off Tsuna.

" I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsunayoshi. I was a part of Tsuna but I got my own body. And, before you ask me how, Tsuna wished on a shooting star."

" And it came true." Giannini said very amused.

" Oh yes that's right!" Giannini took out a silver metallic bazooka similar to Lambo's 10-year-bazooka.

" Ano, Giannini. Isn't that a 10-year-bazooka?" Tsuna asked.

" No, it's my latest invention, macchina del tempo."

" E-eh?" Tsuna found himself dumb founded, yet again!

" Machine of time, Boss." Chrome translated.

" Oh, I see. So... a time traveling machine?"

" Yes! Precisely. 400 years into the future or past is at it's most. And one day there in either past or future, is just one minute here. And see this keypad, this is where you put the time you would like to visit. Oh and one hour is the limit!"

" Wha~ cool!"

" Would you like to try it?"

" Later, we have to say 'hi' to Ninth."

" I'll be here when you come back."

" Okay!" Tsuna yelled through the halls as he walked with his family.

Once they entered the garden they were astonished. Fountains everywhere with clams to represent Vongola. Various kinds of flowers everywhere. Fruit and flower bearing trees here and there. And a gigantic maze that can be called a labyrinth. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi were the only ones to realize that there were cherry blossoms at a certain part of the garden. Could this really be a garden? Or is it a nature preserve connected to the HQ? Beautiful, spectacular, magnificent, perfect. Just perfect. Like art that was made into reality. They stood there in awe.

" Tsuna-kun." a gentle warm voice called.

" Grandpa!" Tsuna yelled as he hugged Timoteo.

" My, I'm glad you still call me that." Ninth smiled.

" Grandpa, meet Tsunayoshi." Tsuna pointed at Tsunayoshi.

" Well, this is...unexpected."

" K-kon'nichiwa! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. C-call me Tsunayoshi!" Tsunayoshi nervously bowed.

" It's nice to meet you. I'm Timoteo. Vongola's ninth boss. And may I ask, how did you part from Tsuna's body?" Ninth warmly smiled.

' Must be the intuition.' Tsunayoshi thought.

" W-well you see, Tsuna wished on a shooting star that I would have my own body."

" Oh, and why is this Tsuna-kun?"

" Because, Tsunayoshi has always been in my body. So I want him to feel like his own self. Where he can actually feel different from what I feel.." Tsuna explained.

" Such a nice wish that was. Now there are two successors to the boss."

" What? No, Tsuna deserves to be boss." Tsunayoshi said.

" But, you are him. And he is you, is that not?"

" Well it's true we're still the same person, but it doesn't mean that I should. Unlike Tsuna, I didn't do anything. I didn't fight, it was all him, just in this form."

" Then, you can be second in command, alright?" Timoteo smiled. Tsunayoshi couldn't refuse this man, who he had so much respect for.

" Y-yes sir."

" Well then, would you like to see a painting of the first boss? It was right here, after he put cherry blossoms." the don pointed at the wooden bench under the cherry blossoms.

" Yes! I'm going to study about Vongola, if that's fine with you..." Tsunayoshi stated.

" Of course! Here, I'll lead the way."

Ninth walked in the building guiding the next generation family towards a very big hall with orange carpet covering the floor. The hall's walls were creamy white. The ceiling was painted as the sky, with the 6 other attributes surrounding it. On the walls there was a painting of every Vongola boss but Primo's was placed at the end of the hall. Timoteo stood in front of the painting, analyzing the words but still did not understand what it had meant and turned towards the family.

" I must be taking my leave now, Reborn should know the way to your rooms." With that the don left for his work. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi stared at Primo. He had golden blond spiked hair like theirs. His gentle tranquil light blue eyes that matched the sky above, that seemed to stare into your soul. And lightly tanned skin that shone underneath the sun. He was wearing a pinstripe suit with pure black trousers. And as always his silk cape that he always wore. And his smile. His smile was mixed with emotions that couldn't be understood. It was gentle, happy, no blissful. But, sadness also roamed his lips. The script that Ninth read was in Italian, the name as well.

" Chrome, what does it say?" Chrome observed the text first. After a minute, Chrome was confused by what it meant, but still translated.

" I have met two males that were actually one. I have befriended them, and they have become cherished. They grow strong together, their love for each other as well. I adore both of them, and loved them. However they must be let go. They do not belong with me, but with each other. I wish they stay here forever. But, they are rejected in this time, but not in their own. In time, those two and only those two will understand what I mean. May you're love for each other grow stronger every single minute you breathe. - Giotto di Vongola", Chrome recited. Everyone that heard was all confused.

" Boss, the title, ' In Attesa Di Voi Due, Nel Cielo'. It means ' Waiting For You Both, In The Sky'" Chrome said.

" Who is he waiting for? And what does he mean they do not belong in this time?" Tsuna wondered aloud.

" Who knows? Let's go to the rooms now." Reborn said.

" I'll stay..." Tsunayoshi said.

" M-me too..." Tsuna stated. Reborn nodded and left showing the guardians to there rooms.

" Ne, Tsunayoshi... What do you think it means?"

" I dunno, it's like he's saying it to the people that he met."

"...I wish I knew!" Tsuna said.

" Let's take a picture." Tsunayoshi said.

" Oh, put no flash, it can damage the painting!"

" Got it." Tsunayoshi got their black camera and Tsuna was in front of the mysterious painting. Tsuna noticed that Primo was sad, but still put on a smile.

' The people he met... were from another time... maybe he smiled because, he wanted the people he met see him smile...' Tsuna thought.

" Tsuna, smile!" Tsunayoshi said as he clicked the button. In the picture Tsuna was grinning with eyes closed, blushing lightly.

' Wha~ so kawaii~!' Tsunayoshi thought.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, it's your turn now!" Tsuna said as he ran towards his other.

" Hai, hai." Tsunayoshi said as he walked towards the picture.

" One, two, three!" Tsuna yelled. In Tsunayoshi's picture he was smiling with half lidded eyes, as always.

' S-so cool.' Tsuna thought.

" Here." Tsuna said giving back the camera. The two walked out of the great hall, with the pictures of the bosses behind them.

" Tsunayoshi-kun.."

" Hmm?"

" You know how, Primo was sad, but he still smiled?"

" Yeah, why?"

" In my theory, I think that it's cause... Well you know how it sad they are rejected in his time? That means that they were from another era."

" Ok. So?"

" So, he was sure that they would see that picture. And because of that, he smiled just for the two of them. Because he wanted to smile for those two, and those two only." Tsuna stated, sounding a little sad. Noticing that, Tsunayoshi stopped his tracks and pull Tsuna in a hug. Tsuna blushed. Tsunayoshi was concered for his other but then let go.

" You okay?"

" Y-yeah.." Tsuna said as he blushed. Tsunayoshi held Tsuna's hand and walked forward. They passed through corridors, halls, rooms, and that's when it hit Tsuna.

" WE'RE LOST!"

"... Yup, I guess so."

" H-how can you be so care-free about this?"

" Cause I'm with you. As long as I'm with you, nothing really matters, well your safety is important." Tsunayoshi said as he dragged the flustered Tsuna. They ended up in front of the front door.

" See, look. The front door is here, so that means Varia is over there." Tsunayoshi stated as Tsuna got out his water bottle out, walking is so tiring.

" O-oh, ah! Giannini!" Tsuna yelled as he saw the man.

" Oh, Tenth and Tsunayoshi. Would you like to try my new invention now?" Giannini asked.

" Oh yeah, sure. How 'bout you Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" Sure." Tsunayoshi replied. As Tsunayoshi and Tsuna walked to him, Tsuna tripped unknowingly spilling some water on the bazooka.

" Tenth, are you okay?" Giannini asked.

" Y-yeah."

" Okay, how many years?"

" 4 years in the past." Tsunayoshi answered for them both.

" Of course, now let me put you both inside." Like Lambo's bazooka, Giannini's was also stretchable, however kinda cramp for the two.

" Now wait." Tsuna and Tsunayoshi heard Giannini say. You could hear some beeping, noise and some crackling.

" W-what? I put 4 years! It's malfunctioning! T-!" Tsuna and Tsunayoshi froze when they heard ' malfunctioning'. But before Giannini spoke another word, white puffs of smoke appeared, stating they have been transported.

" Oh no! Tenth, Tsunayoshi! It's broken, but that doesn't matter! HOW WILL THEY GET BACK!

* * *

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi side by side watched as they pass through a rainbow colored passing. Then they hit a floor, hard. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi looked at where they were. It was the same place. They were in the Vongola HQ, same red carpet, same empty hall, but no Varia door. Where were they? The two stood up and wondered around, holding hands. Tsunayoshi got his I-phone from his duffel bag, it said 4 o'clock. Good thing they had their duffel bags, and good thing their I-phone still kinda worked. Yeah, kinda. When they tried to call Gokudera, not even a single ring sounded.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun where are we?"

"...I don't know."

" The garden..." Tsuna pointed at the door that lead outside. They walked side by side, clenching their hands, towards the door. Once out, it was the same. The fountains, the labyrinth, the cherry blossoms, everything was the same. They walked back inside wondering as if they both were Alice in Wonderland.

" Ah!" Tsuna yelled after they passed through endless halls.

" What?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" That room!" Tsuna pointed at a door that was called ' Vongola Boss and Guardian Meeting Room'.

" Maybe Ninth is there!" Tsuna yelled.

" Yeah!" Tsunayoshi and Tsuna ran towards the door and sure enough they heard talking.

" NINTH! WE WERE SO-!" Tsuna yelled as they burst through the door. Making faces turn them.

" Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi shoved Tsuna in back of him.

" T-these aren't the Ninth and his guardians." Tsuna said shocked. Indeed these weren't the ninth generation family.

There were seven men inside, at their own individual desk with name tags on the wood. First with yellow white hair, Alaude. Second with navy blue hair, Deamon Spade. Third with light green hair, Lampo. Fourth with black hair, Knuckles. Fifth was wearing a hat, Asari Ugetsu. Sixth with ruby locks, G. And the last with golden blond hair, Giotto. All of them astonished to see the two. But the two was taken very much aback at this familiar family.

" N-no w-way..." Tsunayoshi stammered.

" I-is this..." The only blond walked towards them.

" Chi sei tu e chi ti ha mandanto qui( who are you and who sent you here)?" He spoke in Italian. Tsunayoshi covered Tsuna's body with his own. Tsuna peeked in back of Tsunayoshi's shoulder, and touched his arm. Tsuna was shocked, Tsunayoshi was trembling.

'... Tsunayoshi-kun you don't have to protect me..' Tsuna communicated through his thoughts.

' No, I can't let you get hurt.' The familiar blond man was growing impatient with the two.

" Rispondimi( answer me)." He ordered.

' Tsuna let's...' Tsunayoshi thought.

' Y-yeah!' Tsuna agreed. The two reached into their pockets. They both got out their pill cases and gloves.

" Oi mi responde( Oi, answer me)." Giotto demanded once again. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi just put on their gloves and swallowed two pills. All were astonished, dying will flames lit on their forehead, clearly pure, both had Vongola version gloves. The two teens were still holding each other's hand.

' Let's go outside.' Tsunayoshi told Tsuna.

' Yeah.' The two flew incredibly fast towards the front door. Leaving the familiar family. But the men didn't hesitate they ran off behind them. The two teens lead the family out of the HQ just like planned. They took off their bags leaving them safe under a tree.

Once the men were outside Tsunayoshi rushed towards Aluade, Deamon, Lampo, and Knuckles. He let Tsuna handle Asari, G, and Giotto.

Tsunayoshi was having a fun time actually. He thought it was funny to beat up older males. Alaude was just like Hibari so Tsunayoshi had a fun time with him. He side kicked the man just as he did with Hibari for the final blow, he even laughed a little. Lampo wasn't very much of a challenge so all Tsunayoshi had to do was punch him in the stomach. Deamon tried to hide himself with illusions, but no use. Tsunayoshi too had hyper intuition, and kicked the man on his chin. And lastly Knuckles, they punched each other on the cheek, however Tsunayoshi lit his X-glove with his dark sky flame.

" Hahaha~! Tsuna this is fun! Are you done yet?" Tsunayoshi yelled as he finished knocking out the last one.

" T-Tsunayoshi, help me!" Tsuna yelled, he did get the stronger ones. Especially Giotto.

" Ok!" Tsunayoshi smiled as he flew over to Tsuna. Asari fought with the gleeful Tsunayoshi. Asari got his four blades and drew them down to Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi didn't move, however he caught the longest blade as he dodged the three small knives. He hit the blade in the middle, sending a shock wave through Asari's body. Yes, it was Squalo's move to paralyze anyone. Asari who was paralyzed was stunned, no one has ever defeated him. Tsuna walked to his back and whispered, " Sorry" then chopped Asari's neck making him faint and fall. Tsuna's fight was pretty easy. G was using the G-archery and shot, however Tsuna used his pure flames to suddenly appear behind the man.

" Sorry." Tsuna said as he chopped G's neck making him collapse.

Giotto was the only one left. He too was in his hyper dying will form. He was getting ready to use Zero point breakthrough. Tsunayoshi who was in back off him tapped his shoulder, Giotto was taken aback. His shoulder was getting frozen with dying will flames. The Primo thought, ' Sanno che il mio attacco speciale( They know my special attack)?' Giotto thawed it off but wasn't ready for the two's next attack. The both of them facing back to back, one arm facing him the other facing back. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi let a soft flames shoot out of their arm on the back, and let the pure, strong flame shoot at him at it's most petite form.

" X-burner: COMBO!" They both shouted as they let the flames attack Giotto softly. Giotto noticed that it was warm, as if they were saying that they didn't want to be fighting against anybody, but strong enough to knock him out.( **A/N: K/N: Amazing how they beat the first generation family huh? LOL**)

The two teens sighed as their flames disappeared. How was the family going to believe them after they knocked them out? Tsuna inspected the men. None of them really go hurt, they just punched them in their stomach and hit their nervous system to make them faint. But Giotto, they made sure the pure flame wasn't very strong, just 10% of their power mixed together. Tsunayoshi carried the men inside the house and Tsuna treated them all. But, how were they going to explain that they're from the future?

* * *

Giotto was the first to come to.

" Mou, Tsunayoshi-kun! Why did you even have fun knocking them out? Especially Alaude-san?" A high pitched voice asked.

" Hahaha, cause it's funny to know that we can kick older men's asses. And Alaude, that's cause he reminds me of Hibari!" A more mature voice chuckled.

" Well...Even so!"

" Hahaha~!"

' Japanese?' Giotto thought.

" Why didn't the two of you just kill us?" Giotto asked, making Tsuna and Tsunayoshi surprised.

" That's because we don't like killing people." Tsuna answered.

" It was more like... Self-defense. Our hyper intuition told us that we should protect ourselves cause we know that you all were gonna attack us." Tsunayoshi explained.

" Hyper intuition? I thought I only have that."

" Well you do." Tsuna said. Giotto sat up from where he was laid. He stood up gesturing the teens to come with him. They walked in the meeting room the family was in before.

" #1. Who are you, and who sent you?"

" Well, we're both Sawada Tsunayoshi, but call me Tsuna, and him Tsunayoshi. And no one sent us here." Tsuna answered.

" Then how come you have the same name?"

" We're the same person, just different bodies and hearts. Tsuna wished on a shooting star that I'd have my own body." Tsunayoshi explained.

" Ok. #2. What's with the strange clothes?"

" What year is this?" Tsuna asked.

" 1610."

" Then 400 years from the future." Tsunayoshi answered.

" H-how?"

" Our mechanic, Giannini. He made a new invention. It was a time traveling machine." Tsuna answered. Giotto realized that Tsuna had the sky Vongola ring.

" Well sure. But #3! How did you get that ring?"

" Oh, I'm the tenth successor to Vongola. But since Tsunayoshi-kun is the same person as me, he's the second-in command."

" I see, interesting. But you, Tsunayoshi... You don't have a ring, do you?" Tsunayoshi shook his head, he didn't have a sky ring.

" I see. #4, How long will you stay here?"

" Oh, the limit is up to one hour." Tsuna said.

" And what time did you both come here?"

" 4 'o clock." Tsuna answered.

"... Are you sure?" Giotto asked raising an eyebrows.

" W-what do you mean?" Tsuna asked nervously, his intuition told him something was something terribly wrong.

" T-Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi called.

" What?"

" It's already 5:30!" Tsunayoshi yelled showing his I-phone to Tsuna. Wide-eyed Tsuna gasped. What did this all mean?

* * *

**A/N: K/N" Dun, dun, dun~! What _does_ that mean?"**

**K, " Who knows?"**

**N, " We do!" **

**K, " Hehehe, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi beat up the first generation family..."**

**N, " Well technically, they just knocked them out."**

**K, " Yeah, yeah. We're sorry there's no Tsunayoshi journal entry! But we'll put one next time, well every chapter."**

**N, " Hmmm. There should be a love scene of G27. Just to make Tsunayoshi jealous. Sorry, but we do love G27 as well. And this is and arc."**

**K/N, " Reviews? Love it? Hate it? Hate it because you love it?"**

**K, " WE DIDN'T MAKE KHR! IF WE DID, THERE WOULD BE YAOI/SMUT. AND LOTS OF IT!~ XD"  
**


	7. Garden

**A/N: K/N, " As we promised the Tsunayoshi journal is here!"**

**K, " Hmm, it might not be very exciting."  
**

**N, " Yeah, and there's so many repeated words."**

**K, " At least we uploaded."**

**N, " Yup."

* * *

**Recap:

_" I see. #4, How long will you stay here?"_

_" Oh, the limit is up to one hour." Tsuna said._

_" And what time did you both come here?"_

_" 4 'o clock." Tsuna answered._

_"... Are you sure?" Giotto asked raising an eyebrows._

_" W-what do you mean?" Tsuna asked nervously, his intuition told him something was something terribly wrong._

_" T-Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi called._

_" What?"_

_" It's already 5:30!" Tsunayoshi yelled showing his I-phone to Tsuna. Wide-eyed Tsuna gasped. What did this all mean?

* * *

_

Giotto's POV( OMG he has one too? LOL)

The boy, Tsuna started to cry as the other male, Tsunayoshi comforted him by hugging him as he rubbed Tsuna's back.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun... W-what w-will we do?" Tsuna hiccuped.

" Tsuna, it's okay. Shhh, remember. Everything is okay because I'm always with you." Tsunayoshi soothed.

" T-thanks...Do you think everyone is worried?"

" Of course they are! Gokudera is probably freaking out right now." Tsunayoshi chuckled.

" Hehehe, that's probably true."

" You two may stay here, in this time at least." I informed them.

" Thank you, Giotto-san!" Tsuna beamed, and I blushed. I could feel the glare of Tsunayoshi's flamed eyes.

" I'll show you to your rooms."

" Ah, about that. Can Tsunayoshi and I sleep together?"

" Oh, ok then." I was curious, did they love each other? But, they were the same people. But, love doesn't have any limits. So I guess.. Wait, why am I even thinking about this? My chain of thoughts crumbled when Tsunayoshi called my name.

" Oi, Giotto. You okay?" the boy asked.

" Yes, I'm fine. Now to your room."

I lead them to a second floor room. It seemed that they both loved the garden. They requested a room that had view to the garden. They both smiled at me and thanked me as I left. I walked downstairs and into my office.

" Primo." my right hand man, G said as he knocked on the door.

" Ah, G. What is it?" He entered my office closing the door behind him.

" Who were those kids? Did they leave?"

" No, they're staying here."

" W-why Primo?"

" That's because they are the 10th successors to Vongola."

" W-what? For one they might be lying, and for two there cannot be two successors!"

" They aren't lying, G. They have the Vongola ring. And for two, the one with flamed eyes is the boy with caramel eyes."

"...I do not comprehend you're words, Primo."

" They are both Tsunayoshi Sawada. However the boy with caramel eyes wished that his other side would have his own body. Simply one person, different bodies and heart."

" That's a more better way to say it Primo. We need to tell the others then..."

" Yes, tell everyone to go to the meeting room in about 2 to 3 hours, I'll explain to them."

" As you wish."

I watched my storm guardian as he left to inform the others. I ended my work in an hour and sighed tiredly as I walked out of my office to the garden, it was the only place I truly remembered how to get there. Carelessly I dropped myself onto the benches underneath the cherry blossoms. I actually wondered why I even have these color changing trees in this garden anyway. Was it because my ex-lover in Japan? But, she was with another man so hell no. Ah, right. It was because during my trip to Japan, cherry blossoms were the first thing I laid my eyes on. I love their light pink petals that fell carelessly onto my palm, the dry earth, and everything else that was near. It was like, they were free from the world and nothing bad will ever happen. I put some in this garden because I could truly relax just by watching them. I closed my eyes but then only be woken up by nonchalant voices.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun! Why can't we just take the stair to go down?"

" Because stairs take forever. We can just fly to the garden."

" B-but you don't have to carry me!"

"...Well I just want to. Besides you're not that heavy."

I looked above to see Tsuna being carried bridle style by Tsunayoshi. Tsuna was blushing as he gazed at his other. And Tsunayoshi smiled as he hovered lower. The two landed in front of the maze oblivious to my existence. Tsunayoshi held a journal while Tsuna held something he called a digital camera. I didn't understand, maybe it was future technology.

" C'mon Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi yelled as he grasped Tsuna's hand interlocking their fingers. Tsuna blushed bright red but nodded.

The two ran inside the maze laughing. I was curious why decided to even go inside the labyrinth. My curiosity urged me to stalk them. When I thought of the word stalk, I shook my head. I wasn't going to stalk them, I was going to follow them. Yeah, follow is a better word.

The maze was filled with giggles, laughter, curiosity, and wrong turns. I even heard Tsunayoshi yell.

"** God dammit mother fucking labyrinth!**"

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun. Please don't curse. It's a maze, you're supposed to get lost."

" I'm sorry Tsuna. I just want to see the center of this maze with you."

" Well okay. But promise me never curse again."

" ...It depends the situation."

" Ugh, fine." Tsuna said but still giggled.

I was actually following them from the sky. They looked like they were having fun. I wondered when was the last time I smiled like that with my own friends. It was one my birthday. New years eve, today is May 15. That's pretty long. My chain of thoughts crumbled as I heard a loud thump on the earth way beneath me. Tsuna had fallen hard it seems.

" IIIITTTAAAIII!" Tsuna yelled.

" Tsuna! Are you okay!"

" Y-yeah. Don't worry it's not as bad as Reborn's kicks or punches."

" Hahaha, that's true. Here." Tsunayoshi extended a hand towards Tsuna. As Tsuna got up he yelped.

" Tsuna?"

" M-my ankle hurts..."

Tsunayoshi didn't hesitate to pick up Tsuna.

" T-Tsunayoshi!"

" You're hurt. Let me carry you, at least I should be able to do that."

Tsuna nodded, blushing madly. There was a silence between them.

" Tsunayoshi... It's not your fault."

" But..."

" Nope. I fell on my own. Don't blame yourself."

" Then don't listen to my thoughts."

" Hahahaha, I can't stop it. We're touching. It's just a psychic connection."

Psychic connection? I didn't understand. I just followed them to the center and watched them for 2 hours.(A/N: STALKER!LOL) Of course I still had to explain. Besides Tsunayoshi was just writing in his journal as Tsuna was sleeping on his other's lap. Boring but nice and sweet. They seem like nice kids. I should get to know them more. Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I started to cry because I was so frightened about not able to go back home. Tsunayoshi pulled me in an embrace.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun... W-what w-will we do?"

" Tsuna, it's ok. Shh, remember. Everything is okay because I'm with you." Tsunayoshi calmed me down. He was right. As long as Tsunayoshi is here, then it's alright.

" T-thanks... Do you think everyone is worried?"

" Of course they are! Gokudera is probably freaking out right now." Tsunayoshi chuckled.

" Hehehe, that's probably true." I giggled.

" You two may stay here, in this time at least."

" Thank you, Giotto-san!" I smiled at him.

" I shall show you to your rooms."

" Ah, about that. Can Tsunayoshi and I sleep together." Being without him is a bit scary.

" Oh, ok then." Giotto started to daze out while looking at Tsunayoshi and me. It was really kinda creepy.

" Oi, Giotto. You okay?" Tsunayoshi asked breaking silence.

" Yes, I'm fine. Now to your rooms."

We requested a room that had a view of the garden. At least that whole thing is in the future. Giotto lead us upstairs to the second floor and gave us a room that had a balcony, which had the entire garden at sight. Tsunayoshi and I beamed. It was very lovely. We both thanked Giotto and nodded as he left. I jumped on the bed giggling at how poofy and soft it was. I played with my bed for 5 minutes, before I fell asleep. I then woke up the next 30 minutes. I looked around where I was, then I remembered I'm stuck in the past with Tsunayoshi.

" Tsunayoshi-kun..." I called. But there was no reply.

" Tsunayoshi-kun?" I couldn't find him anywhere. I began to panick. How did he disappear? He was right by my side when we entered.

" Tsuna?" a warm familiar voice called from behind me. I ran to the source of warmth and hugged it.

" Tsunayoshi-kun! I was so worried that you weren't here!"

" Heh, Tsuna. Oh, but you shouldn't hug me right now."

" Eh?" I felt dampness fill my shirt.

" You see I was taking a shower." he informed. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I blushed madly as I backed away. He wasn't wearing a shirt! Sure he was in skinny jeans but skinny jeans plus no shirt plus Tsunayoshi equals really hot. Wait, hot? No way, I couldn't have these thoughts about my other self. But still, he looked really cool.

" You know you should also take a bath."

" Yeah, you're right." I got my duffel bag and search for clothes to wear. I grabbed my shampoo, boxers, a white collared shirt, and jeans. I walked to the bathroom that was attached to the room. I took a shower but it was weird. There was a big tub of water and that was it. Well yeah there was a toilet too but, there weren't any electricity. I really miss the future. I take a bath for 5 minutes. I didn't want to be in here any longer. I walked out wearing the shirt and my boxers. Tsunayoshi was staring out the balcony, wearing a shirt of course.

" Tsunayoshi-kun." He turned his face to me and it became slightly pink.

" What is it, Tsuna?"

" I hate the baths here..."

" Hahaha, yeah me too. If it rained then that would be better."

" Yeah, I really want to back to our time."

" Yup, where we live off electricity..." Tsunayoshi began to smile bright.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" How about we make our own electricity! We can ask for Lampo's help!"

" Yeah! Good idea. Tomorrow then."

" Right...Hey, Tsuna."

" Hmm?"

" Wanna explore the maze?"

" Sure!" I began to fill up with excitement. Tsunayoshi nodded, slipped on slippers, and grabbed his journal, as I put on some jeans, my own slippers, and grabbed the camera. I head towards the door and notice Tsunayoshi is behind me.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun the door is here."

" I know. I don't like walking stairs, plus we might get lost."

" B-but!" I ran towards him and tripped. He swiftly caught me in his arms.

" You okay?" I saw he was in his hyper dying will form.

" Y-yeah." I blushed.

" Good." He said as he carried me bridle style as he walked to the balcony and jump off.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun! Why can't we just take the stair to go down?"

" Because stairs take forever. We can just fly to the garden."

" B-but you don't have to carry me!"

"...Well I just want to. Besides you're not that heavy." He stated, I couldn't fight back on that. Instead I gazed at him. The pure lightly dark sky flames that bared the same color as his darkened eyes. His lightly pale tan skin. It all looked beautiful. But, why did I keep thinking like this? I couldn't understand. He smiled when we landed on the ground. I jumped off his arms, missing the warmth.

" C'mon Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi yelled as he grasped my hand interlocking our fingers. I blushed bright red but nodded.

We ran inside the maze laughing. We were very excited at first when we, or Tsunayoshi became agitated. Well we were in a maze. And well we kept going the wrong way. After the next two dead ends Tsunayoshi snapped.

"** God dammit mother fucking labyrinth!**"

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun. Please don't curse. It's a maze, you're supposed to get lost."

" I'm sorry Tsuna. I just want to see the center of this maze with you."

" Well okay. But promise me never curse again."

" ...It depends the situation."

" Ugh, fine." I said but still giggled.

We both were having fun. I stopped to tie my shoe as Tsunayoshi looked for a right way to get to the center. After I was done I ran towards him but there was a vine I didn't see and I fell pretty hard.

" IIIITTTAAAIII!" I yelled.

" Tsuna! Are you okay!"

" Y-yeah. Don't worry it's not as bad as Reborn's kicks or punches."

" Hahaha, that's true. Here." Tsunayoshi extended a hand to me. As I got up I yelped.

" Tsuna?"

" M-my ankle hurts..."

Tsunayoshi suddenly picked me up.

" T-Tsunayoshi!"

" You're hurt. Let me carry you, at least I should be able to do that."

I nodded, blushing madly. I knew that I can't argue with him. He's the more smarter side of me anyways.

' Damn. I was too busy looking for a good route that I didn't keep an eye on Tsuna.' I was shocked to hear such discouraging thoughts from him.

" Tsunayoshi... It's not your fault."

" But..."

" Nope. I fell on my own. Don't blame yourself."

" Then don't listen to my thoughts."

" Hahahaha, I can't stop it. We're touching. It's just a psychic connection."

Tsunayoshi knew he can't retort back at that. He kept walking for 2 minutes or so when he finally smiled bright. We were at the center it was so pretty!

Benches here and there. A single large fountain that had seven clams on it. Each representing a symbol of the 7 flames of the sky. Rose bushes as well. They were white, peach, pink, yellow, apricot, orange, coral, purple, and mostly red.

I began to smile until my cheekbones began to hurt and jump off, my ankle was much better now. I took a lot of pictures of them and showed Tsunayoshi. Each color represented something is what a tablet seemed to say. I didn't read it, not like I can understand Italian in the first place. Tsunayoshi read them and began to write it on his journal. He then sat down on a bench and I walked to the fountain. I threw a coin in it wishing to find true love forever. I knew I wished for that when Yuni was still a star but, yeah.

I began to yawn and I walked over to Tsunayoshi. I looked at my I-phone, 9:45. I laid down on the bench and placed my head on Tsunayoshi's lap. It felt warm, I always love the way he always has warmth. That was the last thing I remembered before I began to sleep.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

Tsuna started to cry. All I can do is pulled him in an embrace.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun... W-what w-will we do?"

" Tsuna, it's ok. Shh, remember. Everything is okay because I'm with you." I soothed my weeping other.

" T-thanks... Do you think everyone is worried?"

" Of course they are! Gokudera is probably freaking out right now." I chuckled.

" Hehehe, that's probably true." He giggled sweetly.

" You two may stay here, in this time at least."

" Thank you, Giotto-san!" Tsuna smiled at him. I saw that man blush, I began to glare at him.

" I shall show you to your rooms."

" Ah, about that. Can Tsunayoshi and I sleep together." I blushed that time.

" Oh, ok then." Giotto started to daze out while looking at Tsuna and me. Was he checking Tsuna out?

" Oi, Giotto. You okay?" I broke his stare.

" Yes, I'm fine. Now to your rooms."

We wanted a room that had a view of the garden. The Primo lead us upstairs to the second floor and gave us a room that had a balcony, which had the view of the entire garden. Tsuna and I beamed. It was very lovely. We both thanked Giotto and nodded as he left. Tsuna jumped on the bed giggling and started to squeeze the pillows. I smiled, at least he was having some fun. He began to tire out like Lambo and he fell asleep. I who was reading my manga, closed it and walk to Tsuna. His face was pink, and his lips were slightly parted. So moe. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheeks. I blushed and got my shampoo and jeans as I walked in the attached bathroom. First thing I thought.

' How the fuck did people take baths in the 1600s?'

There was a big tub of water and a toilet. And yes it smelled like shit. I couldn't help it though. There weren't any febreeze. I sighed and took off my clothes for a relaxing bath. Well it would've been better if it weren't for the smell. It took 20 minutes for me to get squeaky clean. And I wondered, how did I survive the shit smelling session of hell? Whatever, I put on boxers and my jeans. I ran out finding Tsuna panicked.

" Tsuna?" I asked. My other suddenly ran to me and gave me a hug.

" Tsunayoshi-kun! I was so worried that you weren't here!"

" Heh, Tsuna. Oh, but you shouldn't hug me right now."

" Eh?" He didn't bother to open his eyes yet.

" You see I was taking a shower." I informed. He opened my eyes and looked at me. He blushed madly as he backed away. As~ so cute. He really is innocent and pure.

" You know you should also take a shower."

" Yeah, you're right." He got whatever he needed and head off to the bathroom. I put on a shirt and start to fantasize about Tsuna's cute and adorable reaction. I smiled and walked out the balcony. I stared at the sun that made the sky become orange.

" Tsunayoshi-kun." I turned to Tsuna my face becoming pink. He was wearing his collard shirt that was a bit big on him and boxers. So moe. I was ready for a nose bleed but calmed down slowly.

" What is it, Tsuna?"

" I hate the baths here..."

" Hahaha, yeah me too. If it rained then that would be better."

" Yeah, I really want to back to our time."

" Yup, where we live off electricity..." I began thinking of an idea.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" How about we make our own electricity! We can ask for Lampo's help!"

" Yeah! Good idea. Tomorrow then."

" Right...Hey, Tsuna."

" Hmm?"

" Wanna explore the maze?"

" Sure!" I nodded as I grabbed my journal and pencil, slipping on slippers. Tsuna was putting on his pants as he put on slippers. He held the camera as well.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun the door is here." He informed.

" I know. I don't like walking stairs, plus we might get lost."

" B-but!" Tsuna ran towards me and tripped. I changed into my hyper dying will form and caught him.

" You okay?" I asked.

" Y-yeah." He blushed.

" Good." I said as I carried him bridle style and walked to the balcony and jump off.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun! Why can't we just take the stair to go down?"

" Because stairs take forever. We can just fly to the garden."

" B-but you don't have to carry me!"

"...Well I just want to. Besides you're not that heavy." I stated. I saw Giotto there and just ignored him. I wouldn't even let him go through my thoughts. Because the first thing Tsuna would do if he realized is run away. And I am not going to allow that. I noticed Tsuna's gaze towards me and I smiled. We landed softly on the land.

" C'mon Tsuna!" I yelled as I grasped his hand interlocking our fingers. Tsuna blushed and nodded. I did not want to let Giotto ruin this.

We ran inside the maze laughing. We ran into lots of dead ends and we laughed. But then I became angry. I just wanted to be with my sweet Tsuna. Well we were in a maze. And I was the one who suggested to even go here. After the next two dead ends, that was it. I snapped.

"** God dammit mother fucking labyrinth!**"

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun. Please don't curse. It's a maze, you're supposed to get lost."

" I'm sorry Tsuna. I just want to see the center of this maze with you."

" Well okay. But promise me never curse again."

" ...It depends the situation."

" Ugh, fine." My other said but still giggled.

We both were having fun. Tsuna stopped to tie his shoe and I looked for a right way to get to the center. I could hear footsteps behind me but then.

" IIIITTTAAAIII!" Tsuna yelled. I looked back, Tsuna was on the cold floor.

" Tsuna! Are you okay!"

" Y-yeah. Don't worry it's not as bad as Reborn's kicks or punches."

" Hahaha, that's true. Here." I tried to make things better as I stretched my hand to him. He yelped.

" Tsuna?"

" M-my ankle hurts..."

I picked him up as if we were married. Even though I wished we were.

" T-Tsunayoshi!"

" You're hurt. Let me carry you, at least I should be able to do that."

He nodded.

' Damn. I was too busy looking for a good route that I didn't keep an eye on Tsuna.' I looked for routes leading to the middle.

" Tsunayoshi... It's not your fault."

" But..."

" Nope. I fell on my own. Don't blame yourself."

" Then don't listen to my thoughts."

" Hahahaha, I can't stop it. We're touching. It's just a psychic connection."

H got me there. I walked 2 more minutes and finally smiled. We were at the clearing of the labyrinth.

Benches here and there. A single large fountain that had seven clams on it. Each representing a symbol of the 7 flames of the sky. Rose bushes as well. They were white, peach, pink, yellow, apricot, orange, coral, purple, and mostly red. Beautiful. This was all worth it. Especially since the boy I love was with me.

Tsuna began to smile and jumped off, his ankle was probably better now. He took a lot of pictures of them and showed me. Each color of the roses meant something. I read it and wrote it in my journal. I sat down on a bench and Tsuna walked to the fountain. I began writing in my journal.

Tsuna began to yawn and he walked over to me. He looked at his I-phone, it was already 9:45. He then laid down on the bench and placed his head on my lap. His breathing began to be steady. I kept writing in my journal. Laughing to myself at some times. I closed it and took a look at my sleeping other.

His lips were parted. Cheeks very pink. And pale skin shone in the light of the moon. Three words. Adorable, kawaii and very moe. I smiled. I gently picked up Tsuna's head and walked to the fountain. I took out a coin and made a wish. To God, the moon, and the stars. That Tsuna, will find someone to love truly. I know I love him, but. I want him to be eternally happy. If it's with me or without me. I just want me beloved to be happy.

* * *

Journal entry

_* Red rose significare l'amore romantico: sono le "rose di San Valentino," per eccellenza.  
* Viola, corallo e sfida arancione come il colore rosso per le rose di San Valentino. La rosa significati dei colori per questi 3 sono i seguenti:  
o La finalità specifica di rose porpora è a significare che il donatore si è innamorato con il beneficiario a prima vista.  
o Nel frattempo, il desiderio segnali corallo.  
O e rose arancio, con albicocca, connotano entusiasmo.  
* Il significato di rose gialle è gioia e amicizia.  
* Esprimiamo la nostra gratitudine e apprezzamento di rose rosa ...  
* Mentre i sentimenti di ammirazione e simpatia trovare le parole che con le rose sono rosa di colore chiaro.  
* Peach è più ambigua, in quanto può significare o simpatia o gratitudine.  
__* La loro purezza abbastanza naturale presta a rose bianche il senso di riverenza e umiltà._

**_Must ask Chrome what these mean.  
_**

_Today was interesting. We finally arrive at the Vongola HQ to be only transporsted 400 years in the past. Well, it doesn't really matter to me. As long as I'm with Tsuna. Everything is just fine._

_So, today Tsuna and I kick ass. Men's ass. We didn't kill them, just knock them out. It was funny to me, but serious for Tsuna. It was fun to beat up Aluade. He is just like Hibari! Lampo was a disgrace however. He was weak! Just one punch to the stomach and he gets instantly knocked out. Knuckles...He's okay, I guess._

_Asari and G... I didn't get to attack them. Just hit their nervous system. Giotto, we hit him with x-burner. Hehehehe._

_Tsuna showed up in boxers and a bit collared shirt! Things that instantly came in mind._

_1. So freaking adorable._

_2. Totally moe._

_3. Very uke. Yeah... I think I'm a fujoshi... Whatever._

_4. Oncoming nose bleed._

_5. If I don't control myself. I'm gonna rape this kid._

_Speaking of Tsuna. He seems to gaze at me a lot now. I don't know why, he just seems to gaze at me. I find it very cute. _

_Ah, yes. I must speak with Giotto about the baths. Utterly disgusting. Smells like shit. I have to ask how people stay clean in this era. When did that Jefferson dude create electricity? Well, good thing we learned how._

_I wonder what Tsuna is dreaming of. If I dream. Then it'd be all about him. Like him in moe-like clothing. Hehehe, awesome. But mostly cross dressing. He looks smexy in a skirt. He is feminine like after all. Well nothing more to say. _

_Sincerely _

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_** A/N: K/N, " We thought it was a sucky chapter."**

**K " Well we are in Philippines now."**

**N " Yeah."**

**K " Well, we'll tell you something."**

**N " There is for sure G27 in the next chapter!"**

**K " So stay tuned!"**

**K/N " Reviews? Hate it? Love it? Hate it because you love it?"**

**K " WE DIDN'T MAKE KHR! IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE SMUT! AND LOTS OF IT! XD"  
**


	8. Love hurts

**A/N: K/N," Hey guys. New chapter!"**

**K, " We're in Philippines now and God. It's so difficult when there are like 10 or more relatives staring at you when you write."**

**N, "Plus the little kids. Ugh."**

**K, " But we still do this for our loyal readers."**

**N, " We love you guys!"**

**K, " Enjoy."**

**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV

_Faster and faster. Nothing in sight but pure darkness. I ran throughout the dark, not a single glimpse of light to be found. But, I just knew that there had to be light somewhere. I had feeling. My intuition was telling me if I kept going I'd find light. But darkness kept on extending. I don't even know anymore. I feel like a puppet, my body is moving on it's own. As if God's whim pushed me forward. I did as told and met my reward. Warmth of light spread upon my fragile body. I smiled and laid on the bright floor. _

_" Tsuna..." I heard two voices call to me. Both gentle, having a melancholy tune. Both voices sounded familiar. But, I never solved who they were._

I woke up early as always to see myself in the bedroom. I find myself in the same beetle position in Tsunayoshi's warm embrace. Whenever I'm near him. I, dunno. I just feel so safe, and happy. Why, though? It didn't bother me. I picked myself up from his warmth and walked to the balcony. I opened the double doors and walked out, letting fresh cool air embrace my face. I looked down and the rain guardian, Asari, was using his rain flames to spray water around the garden. He noticed me looking at him and smiled. He was like Yamamoto very much. They had the same personality and the same love for well Asari loved music as to Yamamoto liking baseball.

" Kon'nichiwa. Are you the Vongola Tenth?" He asked from the ground. I nodded, I guess Giotto told them about us.

" Would you like me to show you around?"

" O-okay. Maybe in a hour or two."

" Sure, I'll meet you in the meeting room." He said as he continued his job.

I walked back into the room leaving the doors open. I grabbed my I-phone and it was 6 'o clock. I went towards the bathroom but then I remembered. It stinks in there, plus only a big tub of water. Crap, how will I take a shower? Sighing, I decided not to for the time being. Seeing how I didn't even know how to bathe in the 1600s. I crawled back into the bed and hugged Tsunayoshi.

" Mmmm... Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi woke up.

" Hmm?"

" You didn't take a bath today?"

" No... It stinks..."

" Ahahaha. Yeah that's true."

" We need to ask Giotto how the people in this time take baths."

" Yeah..."

I nuzzled my face into his chest. He hugged me around the waist and buried his own face into my hair.

" ...I love the way you smell like strawberries." He smiled. I looked up at him. His gentle flamed eyes were gazing at mine.

" Well, I've been using 'Strawberry smoothie' since I was 7." I stated referring to my shampoo.

" Heh, I use 'Citrus mint'." Tsunayoshi stated.

" Is that so...Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Yes?"

" Do you have anyone you love?"

There was a silence between us.

" Yeah. I love this person very much. But, I'm afraid to tell him."

" Him? You're..."

" Yeah, is that bad?"

" No. Not at all." Somehow I felt relieved that he was gay. But, wait. Why was I happy? I shrugged it off.

" Then, why are afraid to tell him?" I began again.

"...Because it's a one-sided love. I'm afraid that, he won't ever talk to me again. And, I don't want to be hurt by him. He, is my first and only love, there is no one that will ever take his place." Somehow there was a pang in my heart when he said only love, and no one will take his place. I couldn't describe it. It just hurt. A lot.

" I-I see." I lingered in the embrace until I heard knocking.

Knock Knock

" H-hai?"

" Tsuna, Tsunayoshi. We will serve breakfast now. Go downstairs when you're ready." Giotto called.

" Okay."

Tsunayoshi and I both got up. I changed into a shirt with 27 on it with dark navy blue skinny jeans. And of course my converse. I grabbed my I-phone and looked at Tsunayoshi. He was wearing almost the same thing but his shirt had 72, he had black skinny jeans, and his air walk.

" You ready?" he asked.

" Yeah."

We walked together side by side. Almost getting lost but then a maid showed us the correct path. When we arrived first thing the guardians do was stare at us, except for Asari, he smiled.

Tsunayoshi and I walked towards two empty seats between G and Asari. I sat next to Asari since and Tsunayoshi was next to G. Every one was eating besides Tsunayoshi and me. Giotto saw this and asked.

" Something wrong?"

" Where's the freaking chopsticks? We're from Japan and just arrived here yesterday. Do you think we know how to use utensils?" Tsunayoshi asked.

All men blinked then laughed, even Aluade.

" We're sorry. We forgot." Giotto said.

" Oh you forgot now did you. And of course! The bathroom just had to smell like crap!" Tsunayoshi yelled. They all laughed again, I couldn't help but join.

" Well then. How did you time travelers bath in the future?"

" Electricity! That's how!" Tsunayoshi yelled.

" Electricity? What do you mean?" Giotto was getting curious, as well as the other guardians.

" Ugh, I wanna finish breakfast first." Tsunayoshi said as he lift the plate and all the food slipped into his mouth. I giggled.

" Hmm? Nani, Tsuna?" he asked.

" Nothing." I answered simply. I did the same, since I didn't know how to use these damn utensils. Giotto chuckled.

" You two are such kids. How old are you?"

" 14." Tsunayoshi answered for us, gulping his food.

" I see... You both are short for 14 year olds. Haven't you passed puberty?"

" I dunno...Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi looked at me.

" Uh, yeah. I passed trough puberty but..."

" But, what?"

" I think what guys um...do is gross...I don't see why I have to." Everyone blinked, they didn't understand me.

" Ugh! I'm saying I don't..." I blushed crimson.

" You don't what?" Giotto asked for his companions.

" I don't masturbate...It's really gross..." I whispered. The whole table silenced, all faces different shades of red.

" Y-you're a growing boy...And you have hormones...It's normal..." Giotto blushed, everyone nodded except for Tsunayoshi, he was bright red.

" Well, fuck hormones. If I don't want to then I don't want to." I stated, making a pout.

" Yet~." Deamon Spade laughed.

" You're both very interesting. We would like to know more about you." Giotto stated for his family.

Fuck. I don't want to. It's like bonding, and bonding isn't my thing. But, we had no choice. We should tell them about the future.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

_Classical music playing. Fountains with cupids and all the love stuff. I think I'm in a ballroom. The walls are golden yellow. Amber taking the ceilings. A chandelier hanging beautifully above. Mosaics beautifully covering the walls. Splendid, sweets were on a table. Along with a chocolate fountain. I was dressed in Victorian clothing. I looked like a freaking rich ass prince! Hell yeah. I could already tell who's my princess. Tsuna. That's who._

_I walked to the table. Smiling i took a cookie and let the entire surface be coated in creamy milk chocolate. I was bumped a little and I dropped my cookie. I whined like a five year old._

_" Awwww! You!" I turned around pointing at the 'princess'. I was dumbfounded._

_" Gomen, Ouji-sama..." the sweet feminine of Tsuna's said. He was wearing an orange Victorian dress with roses pasted on it. It was touching the ground but was split in half up to his thigh. He also wore hair extensions that stopped at his mid back. So cute. But I wanted something more cuter that that. Knowing I was in the dream world I closed my eyes and wished for a new setting. And just like that, we're back at the cafe!XD_

_Hahahaha! My moe Tsuna shall wear that maid costume. And on cue._

_" S-sir?" his gentle voice called out. Ok, it wasn't the maid costume. But, this was better. He was wearing a sleeveless sailor uniform that stopped at his abdomen. And of course, a mini skirt. Like a really really mini, mini skirt. It went up to his upper thigh. However, the cat items he had last time, were on as well. I was ready for a dream nosebleed that might come true in reality. _

_" Sorry sir. My uniform for work was burned up. So, that's why I'm wearing this. Sir?" Tsuna called. _

_I pounce towards him making him fall under me. I licked his earlobe and he mewed. How cute. I looked at him. Lip gloss on his lush lips, lured me in, going for the kill. I kissed him, passion throughout the intensifying kiss. I entered my other's mouth with my tongue. Tasting the sweetness, of this pure lotia boy. He moaned, how moe. Then somehow it became cold. _

_" Aw shit. Why do I always wake up at the good part?"  
_

I woke up seeing Tsuna hugging me softly, but his grasped on me was sure.

" Mmmm... Tsuna?" I asked.

" Hmm?" He replied.

" You didn't take a bath today?"

" No... It stinks..."

" Ahahaha. Yeah that's true."

" We need to ask Giotto how the people in this time take baths."

" Yeah..."

He buried his face into my chest. I hugged him around the waist and buried my face into his soft hair.

" ...I love the way you smell like strawberries." I smiled. Tsuna looked up at me. His tranquil caramel orbs lock on mine.

" Well, I've been using 'Strawberry smoothie' since I was 7." He stated.

" Heh, I use 'Citrus mint'." I stated.

" Is that so...Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Yes?"

" Do you have anyone you love?"

What? Did he ask me if I loved anyone?

" Yeah. I love this person very much. But, I'm afraid to tell him." I started.

" Him? You're..."

" Yeah, is that bad?" I was getting nervous.

" No. Not at all."

" Then, why are afraid to tell him?" He asked me oh so innocently. But, the truth was that he love no one and no one alone. This is a one-sided love, that may never be whole.

"...Because it's a one-sided love. I'm afraid that, he won't ever talk to me again. And, I don't want to be hurt by him. He, is my first and only love, there is no one that will ever take his place." I stated honestly. There was a stab in my heart since I knew that it was all true. I was scared of Tsuna rejecting me and never talk to me. So even if he loves someone else...As long as I'm with him that was the only thing to keep me going. Being with him.

" I-I see." He stammered.

Knock Knock

" H-hai?"

" Tsuna, Tsunayoshi. We will serve breakfast now. Go downstairs when you're ready." Giotto called.

" Okay."

Tsuna and I both got up. I changed into a shirt with 72 on it with black skinny jeans, with orange air walks. I stuffed my I-phone in my back pocket and looked at Tsuna. He was wearing a 27 shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and converse.

" You ready?" I asked.

" Yeah."

We walked together side by side. We kinda got lost, but then a maid showed us where is was. When we entered, the guardians was staring at us, but Asari smiled. Like Yamamoto actually.

We walked to 2 seats between Asari and G. I was next to G, Tsuna was near Asari. We both stared at our food, not even touching it.

" Something wrong?" Giotto asked.

" Where's the freaking chopsticks? We're from Japan and just arrived here yesterday. Do you think we know how to use utensils?" I asked.

They laughed.

" We're sorry. We forgot." Giotto said.

" Oh you forgot now did you. And of course! The bathroom just had to smell like crap!" I merely stated, though it was more like a shout. They all laughed again, even Tsuna was laughing.

" Well then. How did you time travelers bath in the future?"

" Electricity! That's how!" I stated proudly, yet again sounding like a yell.

" Electricity? What do you mean?" Giotto asked.

" Ugh, I wanna finish breakfast first." I said. I lifted my plate and let the food slide into my mouth. Tsuna giggled.

" Hmm? Nani, Tsuna?" I asked.

" Nothing." he answered. He did the same thing. Giotto chuckled at us.

" You two are such kids. How old are you?"

" 14." I answered.

" I see... You both are short for 14 year olds. Haven't you passed puberty?"

" I dunno...Tsuna?" I looked at Tsuna.

" Uh, yeah. I passed trough puberty but..."

" But, what?"

" I think what guys um...do is gross...I don't see why I have to." Everyone blinked, we didn't get a single thing he said.

" Ugh! I'm saying I don't..." He turned red. How moe~.

" You don't what?" Giotto asked for his companions.

" I don't masturbate...It's really gross..." he whispered. I froze as well as everyone else. All of our faces were burning red,

" Y-you're a growing boy...And you have hormones...It's normal..." Giotto blushed, everyone nodded except for me. I was still frozen from shock.

" Well, fuck hormones. If I don't want to then I don't want to." he stated, making a pout. Ah, so cute~.

" Yet~." Deamon Spade laughed. I gave him a mental glare.

" You're both very interesting. We would like to know more about you." Giotto stated for his family.

What the fuck. He wants to know more about us? What the hell? Are they future stalkers or something? Ah, I can show them how electricity can charge my I-phone. Yeah, that's one example.

* * *

Normal POV

" Sure, why not. I'll show you a phone." Tsunayoshi started.

" Phone?" Lampo asked.

" Yup, see. Tsuna has one too." Tsunayoshi proudly bragged.

" But, you see these type of phones have batteries."

" Batteries?" Aluade asked this time.

" Where electricity is stored in." Tsuna plainly said. The men were astounded, especially Giotto.

" Here, Lampo can you make lightening flames." Tsuna said as he went up and got two chargers. Lampo did as he was told, we was fascinated by the two. Tsuna came back down with white objects that the men never seen before.

" Then this..." Tsunayoshi said as he connected the chargers to his and Tsuna's phone.

" Now, Lampo. If you can just put some lightening flames on these two metals." Lampo leaned forward and lightening flames surrounded the metals. The I-phones made noise stating that they're charging.

" Wow!" All the men said, looking at the screens. Tsuna sighed, and walked out the room.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm going to the garden."

" Okay. Be careful."

" Hai~!" Tsuna yelled as he walked.

Giotto was staring at the boy as he walked.

" I must get going now. I still have my work to do." Giotto told his guardians. They all nodded and resumed their fascination as Tsunayoshi bragged about it.

Giotto was really planning to go to his office but he heard a sweet gentle voice. He was coaxed by the voice of Tsuna's. He was singing under the cherry blossom tree. The brunette sang as the wind pushed the petals off the trees, to float around Tsuna.

" I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart  
That day will never come again~

My life-sized self, I'll wave to you in the distance, raise your hand  
Put your hands up. Yeah. Oh.

The season comes when you can smell something faint in the air  
Now I'm reliving that time when my heart was full of life  
I fell in love for the first time, everything was shining back then  
Even if it was only for a short time, we made our mark together

Beneath the blooming cherry blossom trees  
The spring breeze blows and I can't hear your voice  
I prayed you weren't saying goodbye

I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart  
That day's smiles flutter to the ground  
You promised it would last forever but you're not here anymore  
If my wish comes true then cherry blossoms will fall again next year  
I want to take a photo side by side, that day will never come again..." Tsuna sang until he heard Giotto.

" You're very good at singing."

" Hahaha, not really."

" What's the song called?"

" Ah well it's from the future but, it's called Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom. They're one of the bands in my era."

" Ah, I see. Is it a love song?"

" Yeah, a sad one..."

" Really?"

" Yeah..."

" Is it about someone you love?"

" No, I just looked at the cherry blossoms and it reminded me of the song..."

" Really?"

" Yeah..."

" Do you wish it was for someone?"

" I don't know... "

" Well I do, for you that is..."

" Huh?"

Tsuna turned to look at the man. Giotto leaned and gave a kiss on Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna froze. However his stomach were doing flips. But he didn't know why.

' What just happened?'

" W-what was that for?"

" Nothing much." Giotto answered.

" Then why?"

"...Cause I love you..."

" What?" Tsuna blushed brightly red.

" I loved you from the first time we met. I had just found out yesterday at late night... 1. I keep staring at you. 2. You're always in my thoughts. 3. I feel somehow happy when you're near me..."

" R-really?" Tsuna asked in bewilderment.

" Yes... When I kissed you... What did you feel?"

" I...don't know... But, my stomach felt like it was doing flips..."

" That's love... Your stomach did that because you felt happy, to what I did." Giotto explained. Tsuna wide-eyed. He was one of the males that called him in his dream. But, who was the other one?

" Then...That must mean I love you too... Because I had a dream about you..."

" R-really?" Giotto blushed.

" Yup!" Tsuna beamed.

Giotto pulled Tsuna in an embrace. Tsuna blushed. He hugged back though. Tsuna couldn't help but sniff the man's scent. Cologne, nice. It wasn't like axe cause axe gets on his nerves. Every single day, his male classmates mostly wore axe. If not, then nothing. But no one has ever worn cologne. It was mature and soothing. Tsuna smiled. He somehow felt warm inside. He looked up at Giotto and kissed him on the cheeks. Giotto smiled.

" I must go now. I still have a lot of paper work to do."

" Okay... You know you work hard too much..."

" But of course, I am the founder of the best mafia family." Giotto bragged. Tsuna giggled.

" Then why did you name it as a clam?" Tsuna laughed. Giotto blushed.

" We were only 15 back then. And I was so into the mafia that I made my own family with G. And the first thing I saw was a clam so Vongola!" Giotto smiled. Tsuna laughed.

" And you're calling us kids?"

" Heh, yeah. I gotta go now. Bye." Giotto left the warm embrace leaving Tsuna under the bench alone blushing madly.

" Bye..."

* * *

Tsuna smiled as he went to his shared guest room with Tsunayoshi. He plopped on the bed and kept rolling on the soft mattress.

" Well, someone's happy today." Tsunayoshi's voice was heard.

" Tsunayoshi-kun! You won't believe what happened!" Tsuna said as he jumped off the bed going outside to the balcony.

" What?" Tsunayoshi walked after him.

" Giotto-san kissed me on the cheek and I think...I think I'm in love with Giotto-san." Tsuna's eyes softened and he blushed. Tsunayoshi saw it, he was in love. He wanted to be happy for his other but his heart felt like it was stabbed with a thousand knives. A tear left Tsunayoshi's flame eyes.

" Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna turned around to see his other self crying.

" Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna tried to touch him but Tsunayoshi swatted it away.

" I was so stupid..." Tsunayoshi began.

" W-what?"

" Maybe, just maybe this would've happened if..."

" Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" God, Tsuna...You still don't know! I'm fucking crying! Why do you think that?" Tsunayoshi yelled as more tears left his beautiful eyes.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun...What are you saying?" Tsuna was utterly confused.

" MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF **I NEVER LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!**" Tsunayoshi scram as blobs of salty water poured down his face.

" W-what?"

" I'm in love with you! Ever since we met! No, actually. Ever since that fight with Mukuro, when you turned into me for the first time. I was always inside you, seeing whatever you were seeing. For the first time I felt like that I'm not alone anymore, because of that I admired and love you. You know at first I thought that I would be fine if you loved someone else cause I love you, but I was sooooo wrong. You rejecting me would've been fine because I can make you love me. But if you're in love, so much in love, then you would just kill me! You're killing me Tsuna! You don't know how bad my heart hurts right now! And you might possibly never understand this, this unbearable pain...Know what...I hate you... I hate you, for making me fall so badly in love with you..." Tsunayoshi let out all his feelings and never ending tears.

He looked at Tsuna once more and he grabbed all his stuff and slam the door leaving Tsuna in complete solitary. Tsuna fell to his knees. He finally remembered, that other voice. It was Tsunayoshi's. That meant...

" I love Tsunayoshi-kun as well..." His eyes burned, his heart ached and he broke down. He walked to the bed and wailed into the pillow.

' Tsunayoshi-kun...Tsunayoshi-kun...I can still see his crying face...Tsunayoshi-kun, didn't you tell me sooner?' Tsuna remembered what Tsunayoshi told him that morning.

' I'm afraid to tell him...He was afraid to tell me...It's an one-sided love...Not anymore but...Tsunayoshi's warmth was here... Tsunayoshi's smell was here...Tsunayoshi's happiness was here...And his love was here as well... But now it's all gone. Shattered, broken, and ripped. What did I just do? Tsunayoshi-kun...I want to see him with me...I'm already missing him...But, I'm the reason we're apart.' Tsuna thought as his guilty cries were muffled.

By now, Tsunayoshi and him would've been laughing and smiling together...

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " Oooo Tsuna broke Tsunayoshi's heart bad."**

**K, " Well, that is why we put the lyrics of Sakura rock. Remember it said I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart. That should've been a hint."**

**N, " Yup! We get that easily inspired by songs."**

**K, " So there was some incomprehensible G27 there. But hey we tried."**

**N, " So we hoped that you just skipped that."**

**K/N, " REVIEWS? HATE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT BECAUSE YOU LOVE IT?**

**K, " WE DID NOT MAKE KHR! IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE YAOI/SMUT IN IT!XD  
**


	9. Kiss

**A/N: K/N, " Hey~ New chapter time again."**

**K, " Lately we've been updating it 2 days or so."**

**N, " But, chapter 8. We finished all that in a day."**

**K, " So anyways, we made Tsunayoshi cry."**

**N, " And what will happen to Tsuna's relationship with Tsunayoshi?"**

**K, " You shall find out."**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

_" MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF **I NEVER LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!**" Tsunayoshi scram as blobs of salty water poured down his face._

_" W-what?"_

_" I'm in love with you! Ever since we met! No, actually. Ever since that fight with Mukuro, when you turned into me for the first time. I was always inside you, seeing whatever you were seeing. For the first time I felt like that I'm not alone anymore, because of that I admired and love you. You know at first I thought that I would be fine if you loved someone else cause I love you, but I was sooooo wrong. You rejecting me would've been fine because I can make you love me. But if you're in love, so much in love, then you would just kill me! You're killing me Tsuna! You don't know how bad my heart hurts right now! And you might possibly never understand this, this unbearable pain...Know what...I hate you... I hate you, for making me fall so badly in love with you..." Tsunayoshi let out all his feelings and never ending tears._

_He looked at Tsuna once more and he grabbed all his stuff and slam the door leaving Tsuna in complete solitary. Tsuna fell to his knees. He finally remembered, that other voice. It was Tsunayoshi's. That meant..._

_" I love Tsunayoshi-kun as well..." His eyes burned, his heart ached and he broke down. He walked to the bed and wailed into the pillow._

_' Tsunayoshi-kun...Tsunayoshi-kun...I can still see his crying face...Tsunayoshi-kun, didn't you tell me sooner?' Tsuna remembered what Tsunayoshi told him that morning._

_' I'm afraid to tell him...He was afraid to tell me...It's an one-sided love...Not anymore but...Tsunayoshi's warmth was here... Tsunayoshi's smell was here...Tsunayoshi's happiness was here...And his love was here as well... But now it's all gone. Shattered, broken, and ripped. What did I just do? Tsunayoshi-kun...I want to see him with me...I'm already missing him...But, I'm the reason we're apart.' Tsuna thought as his guilty cries were muffled._

_By now, Tsunayoshi and him would've been laughing and smiling together..._

_

* * *

_Tsuna's POV

I cried and cried. I finally knew how I felt about Tsunayoshi. Why didn't I realize it sooner? I was always happy when he was with me. And when he said that it'd be all ok because he was with me. Was. He's not near me anymore. He cried because of me. I hurt his feelings. No, I didn't hurt him...I-I killed him. Swiftly washed away his entire being. Along with his love. And I had just found out now. My eyes hurt from crying but I couldn't help it.

I love Tsunayoshi-kun. My other. But, it doesn't matter if he's my other. He's more than that. He is my best friend, companion, and he's the person I love. But, I also have feelings for Giotto. I don't know what to do. I'm all alone, and no one is here to give me happiness. I should be with Tsunayoshi right now. Just smiling and making fun of the others because they don't know about the things we do in the future. We should be smiling right now.

But, he's not here anymore.

_" You're killing me Tsuna!"_ I cried more. I am killing him. I should've known Tsunayoshi was in love with me. He always holds my hands, always hugs me with his warmth, always make sure I'm safe, always make sure I'm happy and about. Everything. He does everything for me. And he's happy just to be with me.

_" I hate you, for making me fall so badly in love with you..."_ Those were the last things he told me. He shouted all his love, jealousy, and sadness to me. I was just standing there, paralyzed. He hates me now. He hates me... Because he's in love with me.

Wait... If he still loves me... He's just saying he hates me, because he loves me so much.

" I-I still have a chance!" I shouted towards myself. Then I remembered.

" Giotto..." I didn't know what to do. I was in a love triangle. I closed my teary eyes. Tsunayoshi and I were the same person. Two bodies but one... TWO BODIES BUT ONE! That's right! In the portrait of Giotto he had an inscription!

_'__ I have met two males that were actually one. I have befriended them, and they have become cherished. They grow strong together, their love for each other as well. I adore both of them, and loved them. However they must be let go. They do not belong with me, but with each other. I wish they stay here forever. But, they are rejected in this time, but not in their own. In time, those two and only those two will understand what I mean. May you're love for each other grow stronger every single minute you breathe. - Giotto di Vongola__' _The words replayed in Tsuna's mind.

Two males that were actually one. Me and Tsunayoshi-kun are the same person but different bodies! Huh? Wait, he said loved them. Me and Tsunayoshi? Was it cause we are his great 10x grandsons? No it said that we don't belong with him. But with each other. So he loves both of us...Wait does he mean because they're the same person. No, Tsunayoshi and I are the same person, so if he loves me. He technically loves Tsunayoshi as well. We don't belong in this time. So when he meant rejected, he meant that we don't belong here. I understand! I need to tell Tsunayoshi-kun!

But more importantly I needed to tell him. I love you, Tsunayoshi-kun!

I got up from the bed and run outside. I looked everywhere to find him, except. The garden. I go through the entire garden. Nowhere. I couldn't find him. I sat on a bench under the cherry blossoms. I stared at the sky, my heart beating fast. Me, panting. And someone crying.

Wait, crying? That could be Tsunayoshi-kun! I searched around for that familiar and beloved voice. I looked around, no one. Then, that's when it hit me. The maze!

I went back upstairs to the room and run out the balcony. I gazed at the maze, in the center to be exact. And I found him. My beloved other. I also noticed G and Asari were comforting him. Shit. How bad did I hurt him? I frowned and became disgusted with myself.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

I ran out of the room tears falling. My heart, it hurts a lot. I wonder if someone can die like this. Out of the pain you get when someone doesn't love you. I'm sure that everyone gets this feeling. But, God! This feels worse than that Bel person stabbing me with those weird knives of his.

Why did Tsuna have to be so kawaii, lotia, shota, and moe? But that's only some reasons. I also love him because he's willing to do anything for the sake of others. Ugh! Why is he still in my thoughts if he...just broke my heart...

More streams of tears fled my eyes. I was murdered. My own love, killed me with his words, actions, and feelings.

_" I think I'm in love with Giotto-san..." _his words replayed over and over again in my mind.

I ran far away from the room that I used to share. My legs hurt from running too much and my eyes sting but tears are still falling.. I stop running and break down. Both legs on the ground, both hands covering my face. My fiery eyes felt for the first time like they were really on fire. And my heart felt like it was split in half.

" Ah! Tsunayoshi!" I could tell it was Asari.

" Oi, Tsunayoshi." And that was G. Their footsteps came forward.

" Tsunayoshi? Are you alright?" Asari asked me. I turned my face to them. Both were shocked to see my state.

A 14 year old boy with fiery, teary eyes. Droopy chocolate hair. And face completely pink. With dry tear marks beginning to moisten as new tears fell.

" O-oi... Are you alright?" G asked. I didn't reply.

" Tsunayoshi, if you ever have a problem you can always tell us." Asari then said.

" I don't want to tell you here..." I choked on my reply.

" Then where?"

" T-the garden...In the center of the maze..." I hiccuped.

The two men behind me nodded and helped me up to my feet to start walking. They were following in back of me. I took out a bottle of water and a towel. Drinking the water to calm down and dabbing the towel on my tears. The door to the garden wasn't so far. It was just a mere feet away. I wobbled a bit, causing the two men feeling concern for me. They knew that if I was acting like this, something is definitely wrong.

In the garden they decided to take a faster route to the heart of the labyrinth. They actually had a map to get to the center. Cheaters. But, this was better than finding the correct way. They lead me into the spot where I was with Tsuna.

I cried again. Just letting the happy memories that Tsuna and I have play back in my head. His figure, face, voice, smile, laughter, everything. Each single little detail, made me cry more and more.

" Tsunayoshi... Tell us what's wrong." Asari.

" T-Tsuna..."

" What about Tsuna?" G asked.

" I'm in love with Tsuna...But..."

" He turned you down?" Asari asked.

" N-no, if he turned me down...I would still be with him and try over and over to get him to love me..."

" Then what?" G inquired.

" H-he loves...G-Gi..." I didn't want to say his name. I wasn't mad at him, I just didn't want to let my heart break again.

"...Giotto..." Asari finished. I nodded tears falling onto the earth.

" But, are you sure?" G asked.

" Yeah, he was blushing, and his eyes became soft..." I stated.

" Can you tell me why love hurts so badly?" I inquired. None of the two said nothing. Instead, they just comforted me until I stopped crying.

* * *

Normal POV

" Tsunayoshi, are you feeling better?" Asari asked. The teen nodded.

" Ah, that's right. I wanted to ask you. How do you guys take a bath?"

" Oh that?" G asked. Tsunayoshi nodded again. G pointed outside the garden.

" Behind the garden's hedge, we have a secret lake there. Since this place is near the mountains, there's a waterfall there too."

" Wow! That sounds so cool! But, where does the dirty water go?"

" There's a river that starts at the lake and ends at the garden." Asari explained.

" Aren't you afraid. I mean like, is there a fence there or something?"

" Yeah. Now that you mentioned baths. We should all go now."

" We?"

" Yup, during this time the water is warm. Not cold, like in the morning. So the whole family takes a bath together." Tsunayoshi blushed.

" Well, we have to get our things and call everybody. What about you?"

" Ah, I already have my things. Should I just wait for you?"

" Sure."

The trio headed out the labyrinth and Tsunayoshi had to wait for the first generation family. Since he had nothing to do, he pulled out his I-phone and listened to his favorites songs. Tsunayoshi sighed.

' What do I do? I'll see Tsuna now... Should I run away? Or maybe just ignore him... It's not like I'm mad at him, or Giotto...But, it's just going to be awkward for us to look at each other...'

Tsunayoshi sighed again, he was such in a complicated love triangle.

* * *

At Tsuna

Tsuna walked out of the room and looked for the meeting room where Giotto was. Tsuna hesitated, but then knocked.

" Yes?" Giotto's voice was heard. Tsuna opened the door.

" G-Giotto-san..."

" Oh! Tsuna! What is it?"

" Well, Giotto... You know how I said I love you...There's also someone that I love as well..." Tsuna began.

" Tsunayoshi, correct?" Tsuna was surprised.

" H-how did you know?"

" I see the way you look at him. As well as talk to him. You're gentle and tranquil."

" O-oh..."

" But my feelings for you haven't changed. To tell you the truth I also-"

" Love Tsunayoshi." Tsuna ended.

" Wha? How did you find out?"

" In the Vongola HQ in the future. You're portrait was there and you inscribed on it. It said 'loved them'. You were talking about me and Tsunayoshi..."

" Ah, I see."

" Giotto-san, I still love you though...But, I also love Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" And you don't know who to choose?"

" Y-yes."

" Well, you did read that inscription. What else did it say?"

" Um...'They do not belong with me, but with each other.' That's one of the stanzas."

" There... Even if it pains me to say... That is your answer."

" But-"

" You truly love Tsunayoshi..."

" But still, I told you I love you...And that feeling is still there..."

" Then...What if I could erase that feeling..."

" Eh? There's no way that you can erase my feelings for you...It's stuck there like glue."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

" Hmm. Let's see about that."

" Eh? G-Giotto-san?"

" What if I said... Tsuna I really hate you. What do you feel?" Giotto asked.

" Nothing really...Cause it doesn't sound like you do hate me..."

" Look, you love Tsunayoshi! You need to let him know!"

" But, I'm not sure about my true love! I just can't pick you guys as if you were strawberries! You're human!"

" Ugh... Tsuna... Then at least tell Tsunayoshi about your feelings for him..."

" Why?"

" He'll make you forget about me. Because he's going to fill you with all his love. That way, you can move on with this stupid little problem."

" Bu-"

" No 'buts'! For once Tsuna! Don't make the wrong decision just because you want to make someone else happy! Make yourself happy for once! Trust me, your stomach won't be the only thing that'll flip when you're with Tsunayoshi. You'll start blushing, and you're heart beats will accelerate, and you'll even think that, that decision was right after all. Tsuna, I love you but I want you to be happy. Tsunayoshi had love you longer than I have. He deserves your love more than I do." Tsuna was dumbfounded. He started to get teary.

" Tsuna, don't waste your time and tears over me...Ok" Giotto smiled. Tsuna rubbed his eyes.

" Y-yeah! Thank you Giotto-san..." Tsuna leaned over and pecked Giotto on the cheek. Giotto smiled.

' So this is Vongola's Tenth... A pure hearted boy, that will always think of others before himself.'

" You're welcome, Tsuna."

_Knock Knock_

" Primo! We're gonna go to the lake! Ah! Tsuna." G shouted.

" Lake?" Tsuna asked.

" Yes, there is a lake behind the garden. We use that for bathing."

" Oh, I see..." Tsuna blushed.

" Well you two better get ready and get your things. We'll be waiting for you at the garden."

" We?"

" Yup! Everyone is already there waiting!" Asari shouted.

" Everyone?"

" Yup!"

" Even Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" Yes! So get get your stuff and meet us in the garden!" G yelled and strode off with Asari behind him.

" This will be you chance. So make sure you tell him." Giotto told Tsuna before he walked away. Tsuna nodded. And left to get his duffel bag, since everything was pretty much in there. Tsuna looked at himself in front of a mirror. Since he knows that Tsunayoshi looked exactly like him, might as well practice.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, I love you!" Tsuna finally said after his 26th attempt. 27 really was his lucky number. Tsuna smiled satisfied. And left to tell his other his true feelings.

* * *

" Tsuna! You're late!" Tsuna hoped Tsunayoshi said that but it was actually Lampo.

" Hahaha. Sorry."

" Let's just go." Tsuna nodded and searched for Tsunayoshi within the group.

Tsunayoshi was at the front between Asari and G. It looked like they were conversing something funny. Tsunayoshi laughed. Tsuna was sad that he wasn't there by his side. He suddenly felt a hand and he looked up.

" Do your best." Giotto whispered.

" Y-yes!"

The group reached the end of the hedges and there was a gate with reliefs and such. There were seven holes in it, 1 in the middle with the remaining 6 surrounding it.

" Ne, G. What's this?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" This is the gate that opens to the lake."

" Well yeah, but what's up with the holes?"

" You know how we said it was a secret." Asari said.

" Yeah."

" Well, these holes are the key. Watch."

The first generation family walked towards the holes, and placed their rings on it. They then lit up their different flames. The men stepped back to let Tsunayoshi and Tsuna see.

" Ah! That's the order of the flames! Sky in the middle. Rain and Storm above it. Mist and cloud on the bottom. And Sun and Lightening." Tsunayoshi yelled.

" Good you know it." Giotto said.

" Of course I know it! Just who do you think I am?"

" Vongola's Tenth generation second-in-command." Giotto smirked. Tsunayoshi blushed from embarrassment.

" Whatever! How long does it take for this gate to open?"

" 3 minutes." Asari said.

" I see."

Then suddenly the gates made a ka-ching noise. And the gates lifted to reveal the beautiful lake. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi was paralyzed. There were two rivers that went down to the ocean, which was like miles away. There was a waterfall like G said there would be. The lake was sparkling in the sun. And around it were rose bushes of different colors.

Tsunayoshi snapped out and ran towards the natural pool of water.

" Tsunayoshi! Make sure you don't fall!" Asari shouted.

" Ok!" was the reply.

Tsunayoshi dropped his bag and got his towels and stripped off his clothes. But, he also wore his trunks. Eagerly Tsunayoshi jumped in the lake yelling, " Cannonball!" Tsuna laughed. He loved his other seeing so happy. He did the same thing too. But when he thought about jumping in, he sweat dropped. Even with those insane weird lessons with Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei, he could barely swim. Well at least he knows how to float, and that is enough. Tsunayoshi played with the water, while Tsuna and the other men relaxed. Tsuna stared at his gleeful other.

Tsunayoshi decided to stop playing for now and start cleaning himself. He got the soap and swiftly rubbed his skin. Then he waled to the waterfall with his shampoo in a hand. He poured a bit of his shampoo on his palm and washed his hair making his hair seem to turn white.

" Tsunayoshi, what's that?" Asari asked.

" Shampoo. It's for your hair."

" Oh..."

Tsuna watched his other cock his head back, letting his hair touch the falls. Not a single white in sight of his hair, Tsunayoshi whipped his hair to the side to dry off. After that, Tsuna's other went back to playing. Tsuna had to shampoo his hair too. So he got his strawberry shampoo and cleanse his hair with it. Seeing how deep the elevation was near the falls, Tsuna just took a deep breath and dove under the water, with his eyes closed. Tsuna walked to a different area where there wasn't any soap and emerged from the water.

" We're gonna go now! Take your time." Giotto told the boys. The teens nodded and resumed playing and relaxing. Once the men were out of sight Tsuna approached Tsunayoshi.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" ...I'm going back too..." Tsunayoshi said as he stood up and walk towards the land.

" Wait!" Tsuna shouted as he took grasp of Tsunayoshi's hand.

"...Tsuna, I need to go." Tsunayoshi yanked his hand off of Tsuna's hold and strode off.

" Tsunayoshi-kun! Please wait for just a minute.."

" Why don't you just run off to Giotto?" Tsunayoshi asked yet yelled. Tsuna was taken aback. Tsuna was going to cry but he wiped way his tears. He won't just stand there as his beloved walks away from him.

" Tsunayoshi-kun!"Tsuna yelled as he yanked Tsunayoshi's arm making his other face him.

Without thinking, Tsuna did what his heart told him to do. He loves Tsunayoshi, and that will be the honest truth. Tsunayoshi blushed and was surprised yet happy to what Tsuna did.

Because Tsuna kissed Tsunayoshi, and for both it was their first kiss, fully on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: K/N" Tsuna kissed Tsunayoshi! We are so jumpy! Whaaaa~~ Tsuna's growing up!"**

**K, " Are you guys happy or what? Because we know, we are happy."**

**N, " Most stories deserve happy endings. Well this is not the ending to the story. Just the chapter."**

**K, " OMG! I think this is the most cutest ending of a chapter we have!"**

**N, " This is. Giotto arc aka Past arc, is coming close to an end. So next is Enma!"**

**K, " Hope you enjoyed the chapter!"**

**K/N, "REVIEWS? LOVE IT? HATE IT? HATE IT CAUSE YOU LOVE IT?"**

**K, " WE DID NOT MAKE KHR! IF WE DID, THERE WOULD BE LOTS OF YAOI AND SMUT!XD**


	10. Past arc END!

**A/N: K/N," Hey guys. New chapter! Did you love the last chapter?XD"**

**K, " Well, we hope you guys did!"**

**N, " Well nothing to say, but Enjoy this chapter as well!"**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_" We're gonna go now! Take your time." Giotto told the boys. The teens nodded and resumed playing and relaxing. Once the men were out of sight Tsuna approached Tsunayoshi._

_" T-Tsunayoshi-kun..."_

_" ...I'm going back too..." Tsunayoshi said as he stood up and walk towards the land._

_" Wait!" Tsuna shouted as he took grasp of Tsunayoshi's hand._

_"...Tsuna, I need to go." Tsunayoshi yanked his hand off of Tsuna's hold and strode off._

_" Tsunayoshi-kun! Please wait for just a minute.."_

_" Why don't you just run off to Giotto?" Tsunayoshi asked yet yelled. Tsuna was taken aback. Tsuna was going to cry but he wiped way his tears. He won't just stand there as his beloved walks away from him._

_" Tsunayoshi-kun!"Tsuna yelled as he yanked Tsunayoshi's arm making his other face him._

_Without thinking, Tsuna did what his heart told him to do. He loves Tsunayoshi, and that will be the honest truth. Tsunayoshi blushed and was surprised yet happy to what Tsuna did._

_Because Tsuna kissed Tsunayoshi, and for both it was their first kiss, fully on the lips._

* * *

Normal POV

Tsunayoshi couldn't believe it. He was kissing Tsuna. Or Tsuna was kissing him. Whatever, he was just happy to be kissing Tsuna. Tsuna was about to break away for air but then Tsunayoshi hugged Tsuna on his waist and never let go.

" Mmmgh!" Tsuna muffled out. Tsunayoshi released the boys lips, giving him air.

" Tsuna... Why did you do that?" Tsunayoshi asked. Tsuna panted, gasping for air.

" Isn't it obvious? I love you..." Tsunayoshi was taken aback by the quick and honest reply.

" But, I thought you love Giotto.."

" I do, but I want you to make me forget him.."

" But, he's Vongola Primo. No one can forget him."

" Not that way! And I thought you were more smarter than me. I want you to make me forget about my feelings for him."

" Oh..."

There was a silence

" Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" **HELL YEAH!** I'll make you forget Giotto! Just watch!"

" Hehehe..." Tsuna giggled.

" Tsuna."

" Yes?"

" I love you. Will you go out with me?" Tsunayoshi and Tsuna blushed crimson.

" **Y-Yes! I will be Tsunayoshi-kun's only!**" Tsuna shouted as he wrapped his arms around Tsunayoshi's neck. Tsunayoshi smiled and bent down giving Tsuna a loving passionate kiss.

* * *

Near the two, Three men were watching...( Stalking)

" Giotto, are you okay with this?" Asari asked.

" Well, since I have to marry some woman and bear her a child to keep those two alive...Yes, I'm fine."

" Primo, not like that... Are you willing to give up Tsuna?" G inquired.

" Yes, we'll meet again..."

" Eh? How?" Asari asked for G.

" Well, one. I'll be in the Vongola rings. Two, he'll meet me in the future..."

" What?" G was astonished.

" Reincarnation... Hopefully God will give me a new body but I'll have the same appearance, same memories, and same soul."

" I see..."

" Well then. Shall we leave this scene. I must find something for Tsunayoshi." Giotto stood up.

" Eh? What do you need for Tsunayoshi?" Asari questioned standing up as well. Giotto smiled.

" A sky ring..."

" Doesn't he have the Vongola ring?"

" No, that belongs to Tsuna. But, I'll give him _that_ ring."

" Wow! _That_ ring? It suits Tsunayoshi alright!"

" Exactly, now let's go."

Giotto's two companions nodded and left the lovely scenery which is now in back of them.

* * *

Back to Tsuna and Tsunayoshi

The two were drowned in a sweet kiss and a warm embrace. Tsunayoshi licked Tsuna's bottom lip for entrance, Tsuna was hesitant at first but then opened his mouth. Tsunayoshi immediately let his tongue wonder about in the wet cavern. Tsuna moaned lightly and blushed to the sound he made. Tsunayoshi broke the loving kiss making Tsuna whine.

" You know, you taste like vanilla." Tsunayoshi commented.

" Really...Must you break the kiss just cause of that?"

" Oh, then you want to continue?"

" Well...We have to get dry...We'll get sick like this."

" Excuses~."

" They are not excuses!" Tsuna blushed.

" Well, now that I know that you taste like vanilla. I'll tell you what you remind me of."

" And what's that?"

" Ice-cream. You have chocolate hair that smells like strawberries, caramel eyes, and vanilla tasting mouth. You're like an all you can eat ice cream. Flavor: Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi shouted.

" Hahahahaha! God, you're so stupid!" Tsuna laughed.

" Well, that's one reason you love me."

" Yup! That's true!"

" C'mon let's go."

Tsunayoshi and Tsuna grabbed their bags and checked if anything was left. Tsunayoshi pulled his lover closer to him, by the waist and walked. The two made sure they closed the gate and also kept it in their memory to show their family. Tsuna was glad that he and Tsunayoshi were talking again. No, they were actually kissing. That thought made Tsuna blush.

" Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" Hmmm?"

" I love you very much..."

" Me too. Me too, Tsuna."

" One day. We'll be together forever!"

" You're wrong, Tsuna. We _are_ together forever... Do you want to know something?"

" What?"

" You know that day you wished on Yuni for true love?"

" Yeah, what about it?"

" That was the day I was given this new body."

" So, that means..."

" Yeah, I'm your true love... And I won't let you be stolen from me no matter what."

" I'm glad..."

" For what?"

" That I found you and love you." Tsuna beamed and Tsunayoshi blushed.

" Ah yeah, do _you _want to know something?"

"...Is it something stupid?"

" Oh, fine then! It's really sweet but I guess I won't tell you!"

" No, no, no! Tell me."

" I kissed you once actually...Before today, it was about a week ago I think."

" H-how?"

" You were sleeping and I..."

" Was horny~?" Tsunayoshi smiled, Tsuna blushed.

" I was not! Are you some kind of perv?" Tsuna shouted.

"...I guess...I mostly dream of you cross-dressing in to something...Like a maid outfit or something smexy~." Tsuna's jaw dropped.

" What the fuck? You think like that?"

" Only when it comes to you. Because you're my moe-ful Tsuna."

" Ok, anyways. I was staring at you. And you looked really...hot. And it was a thank you kiss! Not some slutty kiss!"

" Hai, hai~."

Tsunayoshi grabbed Tsuna by the waist.

" But hey..."

" What is now?"

" Would you ever cross-dress just for me?" Tsunayoshi looked straight into Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna blushed once more and looked away.

" If it's just for you...Then, yes..." Tsuna took a peek at Tsunayoshi who was staring into space, already thinking what to make his lover wear. Did we mention, Tsunayoshi's drooling?

" Geh! What are you thinking about, hentai!" Tsuna pinched Tsunayoshi's cheek.

" The first thing is a sailor suit. On a windy day..." Tsuna thought about it and found out what his lover was talking about.

" BAKA!" Tsuna slapped Tsunayoshi's left cheek.

" Ow, baby. That hurt." Tsunayoshi acted in a childish manner.

" Stop being like Reborn. Doing that won't make me forgive you." Tsuna stated.

" Then how about like this?"

Tsunayoshi pulled Tsuna into a kiss. Plunging his tongue the first minute.

" Mmmm!" Tsuna muffled. Tsunayoshi smiled and pulled back.

" That good?"

" Y-yeah..." Tsuna blushed.

" Oh~! You're so cute! Also moe!"

" Be quiet...I already know that." Tsuna pouted. Tsunayoshi smiled.

" Oh yeah! Are you going to be the girlfriend?"

" W-what?"

" Well technically, there must be a boyfriend and girlfriend. Like a seme and and uke~."

" Stop mixing ero stuff with this stuff!"

" Then answer that question."

"...Whatever you want..."

Tsunayoshi merely smiled and held Tsuna's hand. Tsuna walked closer to his boyfriend, seeing he is the girlfriend. Tsuna sighed. How was he going to tell everyone, especially his parents? But, it didn't matter knowing that Tsunayoshi will forever be with him. The couple walked back to their room, and of course. By the balcony.

* * *

That night, Journal

_Entry...? Well whatever... _

_So! Today Tsuna told me he loved Giotto and I cried. I guess that I was harsh on him. I yelled at him, ' MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF **I NEVER LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!**'_

_But then after we all took our baths in the lake. Yeah, they have a lake. It was pretty, it was all natural and stuff..._

_Oh yeah! Like I said, after the baths and Giotto and them left Tsuna approached me and..._

_**WE KISSED! AND HE TOLD ME HE LOVES ME!**_

_**Yup! That's right! The most moe-ful boy loves me! He's my new girlfriend. Now that I think about it, he's my first friend, kiss, lover, heart-breaker, and girlfriend. **_

_I told him that I think and dream about him cross-dressing. He gave the cutest reaction~. Well he is lotia, and moe..._

_Hehehe~. He's such a pure uke. LOL. But, we're not sure when we'll be going back to the future... Maybe tomorrow._

_First thing I'm gonna do in the future..._

_**" EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! SEE THIS MOE-FUL BOY? HE'S MY NEW GIRLFRIEND!"**_

_Yeah, I be that stupid. But, everyone should know I love Tsuna. Though it was pretty obvious. But, Tsuna was oblivious but that's what's cute about him. Yawn. I'm tired. Good night._

_Sincerely _

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_Tsunayoshi closed his journal and placed it on his bag. Now that he thought about it...He need to carry our bags everywhere with them. They might never know when they go back to the future.

He looked over at _his_ Tsuna. Yes, _his _mine. And if anyone dares to touch him, in a seductive way, they will find themselves in the hospital. Anyways, Tsuna was reading some manga waiting for me to go to bed. Tsunayoshi slipped into the covers and as always was on the right of his girlfriend.

" Watcha readin?" he asked.

" I dunno, I'm too lazy to look at the title..." Tsuna replied.

" Then, why'd you buy it?"

"...Reborn bought it for me. He said, ' This will be useful'..."

" Hmm, lemme see!" Tsunayoshi took the book from his lover's hands.

" No!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to capture the book. Tsunayoshi read the labels and read them aloud.

" R-18. Yaoi. Smut inside... Tsuna you never told me you were a-"

" Shut up! Don't say it! La la la la~! I'm not listening!"

'Aw~ how cute. Oh, yeah!' was in Tsunayoshi's mind.

" You're a fujoshi?" Tsunayoshi yelled, Tsuna's chanting was useless. He heard his boyfriend.

" Yes... I'm a fujoshi..."

" Since when?"

" I dunno, two months ago, I think."

" Woah... So you know how guys...um, yeah?"

" Well there is only one way..." Tsuna blushed.

" Wow, I'd never expect you, especially you, to read this."

" Then, why don't you stop?"

" Ah, how did you find out?"

" I saw your manga."

" Oh, well that's cause I fantasize you're the uke and I'm the sem- Gah!" Tsunayoshi shouted as he fell on the floor. Tsuna had punch him on his chin.

" Stop being so ecchi!"

" I can't help it! I'm 14! I think about these things you know, unlike you."

" But, you don't have to think that the uke is me!"

" I have to. I'm the seme~!"

" You just can't decide!"

" Oh, trust me babe. When that time comes, you'll definitely be the uke."

Tsuna couldn't retort back. He knew that once Tsunayoshi was set on something, he'd get it. Even if it meant he had to steal. Tsunayoshi is will absolutely be the seme.

" God, you're mean. Why are we even talking about this? Can we please just sleep?"

" I would, but I love seeing your feminine, beautiful, peaceful, and moe face as you sleep. It makes me feel relaxed."

" Ok then. Good night, Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Good night Tsuna."

Tsuna curled up in his usual position but this time his face was looking up on Tsunayoshi's. Tsuna smiled gently and leaned up for a good-night-kiss. Tsunayoshi blushed but then smiled at his moe-ful other. The mature other wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and soon Tsuna fell asleep.

" Tsuna, you might be asleep but don't ever forget this... I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, vow on my entire being to protect and love you. I swear, you and I will be together forever like this." Tsunayoshi smiled and kissed his other's forehead.

" Tsunayoshi-kun...I swear too."

Tsunayoshi was taken aback by the sudden answer. But then he calmed down as he saw his lover's smiling face as he slept. Tsunayoshi yawned once more before dreaming about his lover.

* * *

Next morning

Tsuna woke up to see his boyfriend beside him, however Tsunayoshi wasn't next to him.

" Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna yelled as he began to tear up.

" Tsuna?" a gentle soothing voice called out. Tsuna turned his attention to the balcony. Tsunayoshi's beautiful figure was beaded with sweat that sparkling under the morning sun, for he was shirtless.

" Tsunayoshi-kun! I was worried you weren't here! And why are you shirtless?"

" Oh that? Hahaha! I went to take a cool bath at the lake."

" Wait, how did you pass through the gate?"

" I flew over it!"

" Oh... I wanna go too! Come with me?"

" Ok!" Tsunayoshi replied eagerly.

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi both got their bags and Tsuna was being carried bridle-style by his boyfriend. Tsunayoshi, who was now in a 72 shirt, jumped off the balcony and turned into his hyper dying will form in mid-air. The mature teen flew past the garden and landed in the woods covering the lake. It was all misty but the sun beautifully reflected on it's surface. Tsunayoshi landed on dry earth and Tsuna jumped out of his grasp.

" Wha~ it's so pretty!"

" Yeah, but not as much as you."

" Don't compliment me a lot, it's embarrassing."

" But it's true!"

" Ok, ok. Sit under that tree." Tsuna pointed at a tree that faced the lake.

" Sure."

Tsunayoshi and Tsuna walked to the oak and set their bags below it. Tsuna took off his clothes and changed into his trunks behind a bush. Tsunayoshi was listening to music as Tsuna walked into the lake.

" HIIIIIIIIIII! GOD DAMN! THE FUCKING WATER IS SO COLD!" Tsuna yelled as his full body was covered by lake water.

" Yeah, you'll get used to it. Don't worry."

Tsuna swam in the water for 10 minutes before he actually began to cleanse himself. He got his favorite shampoo and applied a medium sized amount onto his hair. Knowing the water was deep below the waterfall, he ducked into the water and washed away the soap. Tsunayoshi watched as his girlfriend emerged from the water. Tsunayoshi blushed. Some of Tsuna's hair stuck onto his face, his back was arched letting the sun reflect on the beads of water that jumped, he also had a beautiful smile. If Tsuna was some kind of God or Goddess, Tsuna would infatuate them all. Tsuna looked at Tsunayoshi with his lips slightly parted. But, it became a gentle warm smile that struck Tsunayoshi's heart. Tsunayoshi blushed and looked away, searching for something in his bag. Tsuna soaped his body and walked to the dry earth that became damp as strings of water fall onto the ground. Once again Tsuna hid behind a bush as he dried off his body and began to put on clothes.

Tsuna wore navy blue shorts that stopped above his knee and his 27 shirt. He wore orange slippers for footwear. Tsuna walked out of the bushes and stared at Tsunayoshi. He had a big black sharpie pen in his hand and was writing on the tree he leaned on.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, don't do graffiti."

" I'm not doing graffiti though."

" Then what are you doing?"

" Uh, wait up...There! Perfect!" Tsunayoshi then turned into his hyper dying will form. He got his 72 glove and it turned into the Vongola version.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you doing?" Tsuna walked to his boyfriend and looked at the tree. He blushed.

' Tsuna and Tsunayoshi forever' was written on the bark and was inside a big heart. Tsunayoshi lit a small flame then began to trace the words making them burn into the wood. Tsuna watched as his boyfriend finish.

" There! Now it'll be there until the future!"

" What do you mean until?"

" I'm gonna rip it off."

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" C'mon! It'll be like a reminder that we spent our time here! Ok?"

" Fine."

Tsuna took a picture of the fresh new marking Tsunayoshi did. He definitely wanted to reminisce this.

" Shall we go now, Hime-sama?" Tsunayoshi asked, still in his hyper dying will form.

" Of course, Ouji-sama."

Tsuna grabbed his bag and checked if anything was forgotten. Then he jumped into the arms of his beloved as they flew back to the entrance of the garden.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, when do you think we'll get home?"

" Well, I'm not sure. But as long as we're together everything is just fine."

" R-right!" Tsuna blushed.

Tsunayoshi landed on the stoned floor and let Tsuna get out of his hold. They were then greeted by three familiar faces. Giotto, G, and Asari.

" Hello, Tsuna, Tsunayoshi. Were you at the lake?" Giotto asked. The two teens nodded.

" I see. Tsunayoshi, here. I want you to have this."

Giotto showed Tsunayoshi a ring. The teen took hold of it and examined it. The metal was the color of the sky flame, orange. And in the middle was a blue round gem. The gem was like the one on Tsuna's Vongola ring, though it was a bit darker. And inscribed on the metal were the words.

' Un Altro Cielo'

" The words on it mean 'Another Sky'." Giotto stated.

" That fits me."

" Yes, that's why we gave it to you. This ring's story is very precious."

" What's it about?"

" It's about two men who were twins. The older twin and the younger twin had to battle for the spot as boss. They were in a mafia family as well. The older twin did not want to fight his beloved younger sibling, so he became the second in command, like you Tsunayoshi. The older one had to protect his beloved sibling and boss, no matter what, so he had their last name in a different ring to know whose was whose. In fact, in a blood shed battle. The older sibling knew that his younger brother had an enemy that was planning to kill him. And since they were identical twins, the older one switched their rings, knowing his little brother would be safe then."

" So what happened to the older brother?"

" He died...And his little brother heard of this, so he killed them all."

" And who were those twins?"

" Giotto and Amato Vongola."

" Then that means..."

" Yes, my uncle Giotto died and when I was born my father, who is now dead, name me after his beloved big brother."

" Doesn't Amato also mean Beloved?"

" Yes, you are correct." Tsunayoshi's eyes were locked on the ring.

" Giotto, I'll take care of this ring. Another Sky, huh?"

" Yes, it is to use it's power to protect the sky you love. For you that is Tsuna, for my uncle it was my father."

" Your uncle was homosexual?"

" No, he's bisexual, but he loved my father dearly. Ah, it seems your times are up." Giotto pointed at their legs. The two looked at their feet, they were vanishing into light.

" Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna held onto his lover.

" Thank you Giotto... Goodbye." Tsunayoshi spoke gently.

" No, we shall meet again. That is certain."

" I see, if we do you're going to become my assistant." Tsunayoshi chuckled.

" Then, let God weave a string of faith for me to meet you once more." Giotto said as the two's mid-bodies were gone.

" Well then, I shall wait for you both, in the sky." The two nodded, their necks becoming transparent.

" Bye Giotto! See you again!" Tsuna and Tsunayoshi both yelled as they turned into nothing.

" Giotto, they're gone." Asari said.

" I think he can see that." G stated.

" But, I told you before, I'm going to meet them once again, in the future." Giotto looked up at the sky and whispered.

" Ringrazio i miei cari, ci si riunisce una volta di più. Certo.( Thank you my beloved ones, we shall meet once more. Certainly.)"

* * *

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi

Once again they magically flew across the rainbow colored crossing, embracing each other. They fell on the ground hard. Tsunayoshi and Tsuna opened their eyes and saw they were surrounded by familiar faces. It was their family, the tenth generation family.

" Tenth, Decimo?" Gokudera scram.

" Tsuna, Tsunayoshi!" Yamamoto shouted.

" Kufufu, we thought you'd be both gone forever but looks like you two are back." Mukuro simply said, his face meeting fists of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

" Boss, Tsunayoshi-kun." Chrome gently held her hand out to them. The two reached for her palms and pulled themselves up.

" Thanks, Chrome." Tsuna said. Chrome simply nodded and smiled gently.

" How long were we gone?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Surprisingly two days. You both had us worried."

" Wow, we were there two days..." Tsunayoshi looked in his palm.

" What's that?" Reborn's voice suddenly popped up.

" Ah, it's a sky ring."

" From whom?"

"...An old friend." Tsunayoshi and Tsuna smiled.

" You both were sent 400 years into the past. Where exactly were you?"

" 1610. The time of the first generation family."

" So, Giotto gave you that ring." Reborn guessed, Tsunayoshi nodded.

" It's called Un Altro Cielo. Another Sky. The purpose of it's power is to protect the sky that the holder loves." Tsunayoshi held Tsuna's hand.

" That's right! We need to show you something! Right Tsuna?"

" Yeah, Giotto-san showed us this place."

" What is it?"

" It's a lake, right Tsuna?"

" Yup!" Tsuna blushed and Tsunayoshi smiled.

The guardians watched Tsunayoshi approach his other. What they saw was something incredible. Tsunayoshi kissed Tsuna, fully on his lips, and in front of his entire family.

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " Woah ho ho~."**

**K, " The family saw Tsunayoshi kiss Tsuna!"**

**N, " I think the beginning was a bit boring though."**

**K, " It's fine! We'll be going back to U.S tomorrow.**

**N, " Yes! Then our parents planned to go to palm spring on the 31st!"**

**K, " Time flies so fast..."**

**N, " Yup."**

**K, " The thing I mostly love here was when Tsuna emerged from the water."**

**N, " Well duh, who wouldn't love to see a cute moe boy pop out the water like that?"**

**K, " Heh, he's smexy~. LOL"**

**N, " Hope you enjoyed!"**

**K/N " REVIEWS? LOVE IT? HATE IT? HATE IT BECAUSE YOU LOVE IT?"**

**K, " WE DID NOT MAKE KHR! IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE YAOI/SMUT! AND LOTS OF IT!XD  
**


	11. Back Home

**A/N: K/N, " Hey guys!"**

**K, " Did you enjoy the last chapter?"**

**N, " Hopefully you did."**

**K, " The Past Arc ended but the new arc will start the next two chapters."**

**N, " If you don't like 0027, but love 2772 just ignore Enma!"**

**K, " I know I will"**

**N, " C'mon! Why don't you like 0027?"**

**K, " I just don't think they're perfect for each other. They don't really understand each other. They just get hurt cause they're super clumsy."**

**N, " Boo~. Kuromu you meanie!"**

**K, " Enjoy this chapter people!"**

**N, " Oi! Are you listening to me?"**

**

* * *

**

The entire family was taken aback, even Reborn's eyes widened. Tsunayoshi mentally smirked, how stupid their friends looked with their mouths hanging and their eyes to the fullest. There was even a crow outside that cawed, that definitely sounded like it was saying, ' Aho~~!' Tsuna blushed. How can Tsunayoshi kiss him right in front of everyone's eyes? But, they did need to know.

Tsunayoshi broke the kiss for Tsuna to breathe, but everyone was surprised that he started to laugh.

" Hahahaha! Oh my God! That was the funniest shit ever!"

" Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna looked confused to his boyfriend's amusement. Tsunayoshi pulled Tsuna close and whispered in his ear.

" Tsuna, didn't you see that look on their faces?" Tsunayoshi whispered.

" Ah, they looked dumb..." Tsuna whispered back.

" Yeah, then a crow was like 'Aho~'!"

" Wow, you're very amused to the most stupidest stuff, huh?" Tsuna's voice not in it's quiet mode.

" Well yeah, cause stupid stuff are the funny things. Although if it's really stupid, I don't get all happy and stuff." Tsunayoshi replied louder.

" T-t-t-t-tenth...D-decimo, he..." Gokudera started.

" He kissed you!" Yamamoto finished.

" Shall I bite him to death?" Hibari asked, tonfas already out.

" Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun and Yoshi-kun~! Is it possible, during the two days you were gone, you two hooked up together?" Mukuro asked to only get punched.

" Sawada! And Tsunayoshi! What on earth happened when you were EXTREMELY gone?" Ryohei shouted.

" Tsunayoshi-kun. Good job!" Chrome smiled and made a thumbs up. Tsunayoshi couldn't help but smiled as well.

" #1. We know our nicknames Gokudera-kun. #2. Yes he kissed me. #3. No you won't hurt him. #4. We did not have sex you stupid pineapple pervert. #5. We started dating. And #6. How did you know?" Tsuna answered one-by-one.

" I see how Tsunayoshi-kun looks at you..." Chrome answered simply.

" I see..." Tsuna closed his eyes and reminisced Tsunayoshi's faces around him. Gentle smile, blushing face, and tranquil eyes that observed him.

" Anyways, we want to show you this place, and everyone needs to come. That also means you, Hibari." Tsunayoshi said. Hibari growled.

As the family walked to the south point of the the garden, everyone asked how the twin-like couple how they started dating and what they did 1600s.

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi lead their family to the gate where Giotto had lead them to. The couple was taken aback, it was all covered in moss.

" Geh, Tenth. Why are we here?" Gokudera asked.

" This is the gate to the lake. Giotto-san showed us this place." Tsuna answered.

" Tsuna, the holes." Tsunayoshi said.

" Right, how do we get this moss off?"

" Like this." Tsunayoshi had burned the moss with his sky flame, ignited on his ring. The grassy mess was soon burned down to reveal the gate's true form. The entire family save for Tsuna and Tsunayoshi gasped. They never seen a gate this fancy as this.

" Wow! Sugoi, Tsuna, Tsunayoshi! Giotto showed you this?" Yamamoto asked

" Yup! And now we want to show you the lake." Tsuna ignited his Vongola ring and walked towards the opening where Giotto walked to.

" This is why I need everyone's help."

" I see. So that's why you need everyone, even Hibari." Reborn commented.

" What is it Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

" Those holes, they're the key to opening this gate. They need the seven sky flames to open this."

" Yes, that's right. That's why it was covered in moss. I guess Giotto didn't tell the second boss. It was left in secret. Now you should open this gate, the water might get cold." Tsunayoshi stated. Tsunayoshi directed the guardians in the same order the first generation family was when they were in the past.

The guardians lit their flames on their rings and placed it in the openings. Tsunayoshi stared at Tsuna, and Tsuna stared back at him then smiled cutely. Though it was quick and faint, Tsunayoshi swore he saw Giotto smile at him. Tsunayoshi blinked as the gate made the ka-ching noise. All the guardians looked at the natural pool of water. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi smiled, it looked the same as the first time they were there.

The same rusty old fences. Same old pure natural mountain water. Same rose bushes surrounding the lake. Same reflections of the sun on the water's ripples. Same beautiful waterfall that made a petite transparent rainbow, that reminded the two of the arcobaleno.

All the guardians never seen nature this beautiful. They all ran towards the pool of water and changed into their swimming wear behind different bushes of course. One by one, each teen either dove or walked into the pool of freshness. Engulfed by warming sunlight, they play marco-polo.

Tsuna watched as his guardians and friends play, then sighed. He looked at the waterfall. Oh, how much the teen wanted to play in the waterfalls. Slowly, deeper and deeper, Tsuna walked towards the non-stop pouring water. Just a mere inch near the gleaming falls, then Tsuna swims. He swims towards the middle of the waterfall. Finally his upper body was being drenched with gentle rapids. He smiles, it feels like a relaxing natural massage. Satisfied, the teen doggy paddles back to the land, his guardians relaxing from their playing.

Tsuna walks on the earth letting drops of water damp the grass. He dries and changes into his casual clothing behind bushes and trees. Then sit under a tree and gaze at his friends. He looked at each one of them, then he realizes his beloved other isn't there. He looked right and left. He's not anywhere at all, but Tsuna was certain Tsunayoshi was with them.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun!" The teen called.

" Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi replied, Tsuna looked for the source but it wasn't to be found.

" Up here!" Tsuna looked up. Tsunayoshi was sitting on a branch of a tall oak tree.

" Ah! W-wait!" Tsuna ate two pills and activated his hyper dying will self. The teen flew up to his boyfriend and sat right next to him, extinguishing the flame. Tsuna smiled as he laid his head on his lover's shoulder, silently watching the sun.

" Tsuna, do you remember this tree?" Tsunayoshi started.

" Um, no...Why?" Tsuna asked, lifting his head.

" I just tore this off right now." Tsunayoshi smiled. Tsuna's eyes widened. It was that inscription. The sharpie was all gone, but the words carved into the wood was very much still there. Hell, even the burnt marks of Tsunayoshi's flame was still there.

" Wow, it's still there..." Tsuna spoke.

" Of course! Do you actually think this tree would be chopped? It's a secret, this place."

" Let's keep it..."

" Duh, that's what we are doing... You know that story Giotto told us?"

" Yes, what about it?"

" I'll do the same thing, just for you..." Tsunayoshi said as he stared at the sky. Tsuna looked at him with worried eyes. He couldn't even imagine Tsunayoshi, the person he loves, to be dead.

" No!" Tsunayoshi was taken aback, good thing no one below them heard Tsuna.

" You can't! I can't imagine myself without in the future. If there is a time like that... Then, I'd kill them all!" Tsuna shouted to his other.

" Tsuna..."

" I want to live with you by my side, telling me it's alright, that everything's going to be fine because you're with me... I won't let anyone take away Tsunayoshi-kun! I won't...I want to be with you forever, no matter what..."

Tsuna began to sob quietly. Tsunayoshi hugged the boy, his face between Tsuna's neck and shoulder blade. Tsuna cried in Tsunayoshi's arms.

' There's no way Tsunayoshi-kun will leave me...We're gonna have dates, get married, and be together forever...I won't let him die...Tsunayoshi-kun...' Tsuna thought.

' ...Tsuna, I love you so much...' Tsunayoshi told Tsuna in their psychic connection.

' Then promise me...Promise me you'll always be with me...No matter what...'

'...I promise...'

Tsuna cried until he fell asleep in his lover's arms. Tsunayoshi looked at him.

" I promise to be with you...But, I have to protect you as well... Please forgive me, when that time comes. Tsuna." Tsunayoshi whispered as he kissed his beloved sweetly on the lips.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Slowly, I awoke from my slumber. My eyelids open widely and I see myself on a bed, inside a room. I sit up and look right and left. This was the room Giotto-san gave Tsunayoshi-kun and me during the time we were in the past.

' Where am I? Where's Tsunayoshi-kun?' I think to myself.

I walk out of the sheets and take a look at the wall clock. 4:50. It was still afternoon? Let's see... Tsunayoshi-kun and I came back at around 8:30. Then we went to the lake at 9:15. Swam until probably about 9:39. Then from there it's all blurry. But, I was talking to Tsunayoshi-kun. It was about the story Giotto-san told us about. Tsunayoshi-kun told me he'd do what Giotto's uncle did. I cried after that then I fell asleep. But I had an ominous dream.

_" I promise to be with you...But, I have to protect you as well... Please forgive me, when that time comes. Tsuna." I heard Tsunayoshi-kun whisper to me. I felt a weight on my lips, he was kissing me._

_Why am I dreaming about him saying such sad words? I shake my head and then suddenly the background changes. I wasn't at the Vongola base, that was for sure. I wasn't in Italy, but in Japan. I'm in a clearing of a forest. It was burning, but it wasn't a natural forest fire. I can tell, these kind of flames were storm flames._

_" Hurry! Grab the kid and go!"_

_" But, what if it's not the right one?"_

_" Any of the two will be fine! They're the same person!"_

_" Right!"_

_I heard voices all around me. But, there was no one in my sight. I suddenly heard rustling from one of the trees. I'm frightened. Where's Tsunayoshi-kun? A person emerges from the trees, and it was a familiar face. It's my beloved. He was drenched in blood, did he kill? No, Tsunayoshi-kun and I are not like that. Then did that mean, that's his blood he's covered in?_

_He looks at me with sad, guilty, and regretful eyes._

_" I'm sorry Tsuna." he tells me. I, curious, took a step forward. I try to speak, my mouth moves but my voice not heard. He suddenly pushes me to the ground, and he holds a knife in both hands and throws it down. Before I could feel the sharp pain on my chest, I faint due to fear. But, before I did, I saw tears coat his eyes and his words saying.  
_

_" I'm sorry, I broke the promise. I love you. Good bye..." _

_However, I did not feel pain in my chest. Just the dampness of tears._

Why, did he hold a knife at me? What promise? I'm just glad that it was just a dream. But, why did it feel so real? Why, was he crying? Or more like, why is he saying goodbye?

It was my dream, and yet I didn't understand the meaning. I shrug it off. Tiredly I walk out the balcony, taking the view down below. Tsunayoshi was in solitary under the cherry blossoms, muttering words to himself, and his journal on his lap. I smiled and run downstairs to be with my boyfriend.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

Tsuna had fallen asleep so I turn into my hyper will dying form and carry my beloved, as well as the piece of bark I tore off, down to the earth.

" Ah! Tsunayoshi! Tsuna's asleep?" Yamamoto called to me.

" Yeah, I'm gonna go to our room so we'll catch you later!" I shouted back carrying Tsuna, our two bags, and the piece of bark that I ripped off. God, I feel like a bell hopper. All I need is a uniform and I would officially be one.

" Ah! And make sure you close the gate after!" I reminded, the guardians nodded.

I walked through the garden and walk into the door. I walked to the room Tsuna and I shared ironically in the past and still today. It makes me wonder. In the past after we left, what did they do? I just shrugged it off, grabbed my journal, and left Tsuna beneath the more cozier sheets.

I pass through the same corridors and such, and found my way at a big empty hall. If it was so empty, why did it feel so familiar? I closed my eyes.

_" Ah! Tsunayoshi!"_

_" Oi, Tsunayoshi."_

That's right, I ran all the way here in the past when I was crying. And Asari and G comforted me in the garden. They're like Yamamoto and Gokudera in so many different ways. For one Asari's passion for music matches Yamamoto's love for baseball. G and Gokudera both smoke, hell they had the same hairstyle, though G's a red head plus he has one thick bang that was in the middle of his face.

I smiled and wondered more. Finding the Vongola Boss and Guardian Meeting Room. I knocked on the door, not getting a response. I opened the door slightly, peeking in quietly. No one was there. I opened the door wide and looked at the individual desks changed into a single large table that faced the door. Basically vertical. Remembering that mess up yet now funny meeting that we had with Giotto.

I kinda lost my smile when I saw the different name tag that used to be Giotto but had been replaced several times before. He was really kind. Any one would like him...I pasted a smile on my face and close the door. Walking into halls and corridors I somehow made it to the great hall of Vongola bosses. I walked right into it. Only locking my eyes to one particular portrait.

I stop my tracks and look up to the Primo, Giotto.

" Hey, Giotto... Waiting for us in the sky huh? I thought you were gonna meet us soon again. You better keep the promise! You're gonna be my assistant, you hear me?" I told him, but I was just talking to myself.

I sighed. I think being in the past was more fun. Telling older people what you have in the future, it's quite fun. I looked up at Giotto's melancholy yet blissful portrait before I smiled and walked away.

This time, I knew where I wanted to go. The garden. I happened to remember the way to the garden now. So I took a right at the corner in front of me then a left. Now I was in the first room everyone would walk in. Swiftly taking another right, I find the entrance to the garden and eagerly approach it. Without realizing I was running, impatient for the sun's rays to spread on my figure.

Warm. The sunlight always felt warm. I grinned and sat on the bench beneath the cherry blossoms. I flipped my journal open to a blank page and started to doodle. Stopping for inspiration, mumbling random stuff to myself. And resume drawing.

* * *

Normal POV

" Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna yelled. Wrapping his slender arms around his lover's neck.

" Ah, Tsuna! You're awake!" Tsunayoshi said as he turned around and hugged Tsuna.

" Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun. I had a scary dream." Tsuna maneuvered to lie on Tsunayoshi's lap.

" What is it?" Tsunayoshi asked, patting Tsuna's hair and resumed doodling.

" Nothing really..."

"...I see."

There was a peaceful silence between the two. Tsuna looked at the sky between the cracks of the pink petals above. Tsunayoshi kept sketching and pausing for inspiration.

" Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" Yeah?"

" I love you..."

" Me too..."

" Please swear, that we'll be together forever...I want to be with you forever...So please, Tsuna-" Tsuna got cut off when gentle warm lips placed on his own. Tsunayoshi lifted his head just an inch away from Tsuna's.

" I don't have to swear. I know we'll be together forever." Tsunayoshi stated. Tsuna blushed.

" T-thanks...Ne Tsunayoshi-kun. What are you drawing?"

" Mmm.. Nothing much..." Tsunayoshi showed Tsuna what he was doodling.

Roses here and there, as in here and there. He put a post lamp that had two signs that literally said 'Here' and 'There'. He put the sky on the bottom of the page and as it went up, it became the night sky. There was also cherry blossoms.

" Uh...That's uniquely weird." Tsuna said.

" Well, I am bored...Tsuna!"

" What?"

" Make me laugh...I'm so bored..."

" I don't know how... I'm bored too."

" Boo~! We don't know how to have fun!" Tsunayoshi sighed.

"...I wonder if they have a game room."

" Why don't we ask?"

" But, what if they don't have one?"

"...Let's just ask."

Tsunayoshi shut his book and Tsuna sat up. They went to their rooms to get their I-phones and headphones. As they walked put they happened to see a maid.

" Ah! Ano!" Tsuna shouted. The maid turned around.

" Do you have a game room?"

" Yes, shall I lead you?"

" Y-yes please."

The woman lead them past rooms that were their guardians on the second floor. She took turns and such then finally stopped at a door.

" This is the game room. You're other guardians are here. They know the way back to your rooms." she spoke, curtsied, and left the two. Tsuna opened the door and saw his guardians playing all sorts of games.

Yamamoto and Gokudera was playing guitar hero. Mukuro and Hibari were playing pool. Chrome was playing table tennis with Ryohei. And, Lambo... He was facing the corner because he has a time out.

" Ah! Yo Tsuna, Tsunayoshi!" Yamamoto shouted.

" Hello Tenth, Decimo!" Gokudera yelled after.

" Hey! What are song are you playing?" Tsuna asked as he shut the door and walk to them near to Tsunayoshi.

" The Devil Went Down to Georgia. Wanna play?" Gokudera asked.

" N-no thanks, at least not that song..."

Tsuna knew it was a hard song to play. After the rain and storm guardian finished, they gave Tsuna and Tsunayoshi the guitars. The two played reptilia, by the strokes. Of course on different levels. Tsuna went with beginner and Tsunayoshi went with medium. Tsuna missed lots of notes, like a lot of notes. He couldn't even manage to even hit 15 notes in a row. Tsunayoshi however, got every single note, cord, and lots of star power. He was perfect, no flaw, even when it was his first time. The song finally ended and Tsuna's hands hurt a lot.

" Wow Tsunayoshi! You were like a real guitarist!" Yamamoto shouted.

" Really? This is my first time." Tsunayoshi said as if it was nothing. Because it was nothing.

" Yeah, you were really cool, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna smiled at his boyfriend.

" Thanks, Tsuna." Tsunayoshi walked to his lover and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

" Hahaha~! You guys look so cute together!" Yamamoto complimented.

" Yes, a perfect match." Gokudera said, nodding his head.

" Thanks!" Tsunayoshi smiled. Tsuna blushed and smiled too.

* * *

Later that night, Journal Entry

_Back home_

_We're back home and boy is it boring here. It was actually more entertaining in the past than the future. Today is May 17. But what are we gonna do for 12 more days? Ugh, I really don't know._

_And where's Giotto? He said we'll meet in the future. Liar, and I was gonna make him my assistant! Lol._

_It was boring as hell today! How am I gonna survive for 12 more days doing nothing? Well maybe we will do something fun...Ah, that sounded wrong..._

_Well today Tsuna cried. The way he looks when he cries, can kill you! He was absolutely cute! Moe! Shota! Lotia! _

_God! I am so lucky that I'm dating him!_

_He told me he had a nightmare. He told me it was nothing, but he kinda looked scared. He didn't even notice the he was trembling. Ah! Right, I have to ask Chrome about the Italian words I wrote down! Something about different colored roses. Well yeah, Tsuna's already asleep. _

_I'm pretty tired myself. Good night._

_Sincerely_

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_

Tsunayoshi turned off the lights, walked to the bed and hugged his lover. He was about to sleep when he heard something in the garden. It sounded like a body being thrown into the ground.

Tsunayoshi ran out of the bed and peeked through the curtains.

A person laid on the floor then sat up. As he stood up he stared at his surroundings. Tsunayoshi couldn't see how he looked like, but his outline could be seen. He had flat hair and a medium sized height. He was very skinny. Stupid moon, that's all Tsunayoshi could see. But after Tsunayoshi blinked the figure disappeared.

' What the hell was that? Ugh, my imagination has finally gotten me mad!' Tsunayoshi yelled mentally. He sighed and went back to peace with his lover.

* * *

"...You saw him right?" A female voice asked.

" Yeah, but that wasn't Vongola Decimo. It was his other." A male replied in a monotone manner.

" What do you mean?"

" That's not the Tsunayoshi Sawada we're looking for. It was his other self."

" I don't comprehend your words."

"...Then, let us go to Japan."

" Yes."

Seven figures stand on the roof with a serious look on their face.

" You'll pay for your wrongs. Vongola."

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " Can you already guess who they are?"**

**K, " Well yeah pretty obvious who it is since they have a grudge against Vongola."**

**N, " Yup! Next chapter, will only be journal entries, keep that in mind."**

**K, " We're just putting the journal entries there because we promised that Enma(ew) will show up in chapter 13."**

**N, " Yes, so we hope you enjoyed this chapter."**

**K/N, " REVIEWS? LOVE IT? HATE IT? HATE IT BECAUSE YOU LOVE IT?"**

**K, " WE DID NOT MAKE KHR! IF WE DID, THERE WOULD BE YAOI AND SMUT IN IT! AND LOTS OF IT!XD"  
**


	12. Journal Entries

**A/N: K/N," Hey!"**

**K, " As we said this chapter will be the journal entries."**

**N, " So if you want, you can just skip this chapter. Or the boring journal entries. At like the middle the story starts again."**

**K, " Now start!"**

**

* * *

**_May 18_

_

* * *

_

_Around town_

_Reborn told us that we should take a tour around Rome. Yeah, the Vongola base is at Rome. Reborn said there was a decoy of it in Florence._

_Well anyways, Dino had to chaperon us around. I or Hibari would've killed him. But, Tsuna stopped me and Hibari was killing Mukuro for calling him Hiba-chan._

_He took us to lots of places. In a limo. Yeah, a limo. It was cool. We had a party in it. Um, I think Lambo drank beer and he got drunk. Yeah... In the first place, why have a refrigerator full of beer and wine when you know you have a group of under aged teens?_

_In my opinion, this guy is a retard._

_Well, he took us to the Colosseum( Tsuna and I got lost), Roman Forum( Tall, very tall), Pantheon( Looked like a very ancient house to me), the Roman aqueducts(very far from the city, was attached to the Colosseum), Castel Sant' Angelo( it was breath taking), then lastly the Trevi Fountain. Of course I wished to stay with Tsuna. And he wished for the same thing too, even in our next life he said._

_I asked Chrome about the roses and stuff. She said:_

_Red roses mean romantic love; they're the "Valentine roses," par excellence._

_Purple, coral and orange challenge red as the color for Valentine roses. _

_The rose color meanings for these 3 are as follows: _

_The specific purpose of purple roses is to signify that the giver has fallen in love with the recipient at first sight. _

_Meanwhile, coral signals desire. _

_And orange roses, along with apricot, connote enthusiasm._

_The meaning of yellow roses is joy and friendship._

_We express our gratitude and appreciation with pink roses..._

_While feelings of admiration and sympathy find words with roses that are light pink in color._

_Peach is more ambiguous, as it can signify either sympathy or gratitude._

_Their purity naturally enough lends to white roses the meaning of reverence and humility._

_Now I know what not to give my adorable Tsuna on dates. Yellow, pink, peach, and especially white._

_Sincerely _

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_

May 19

* * *

_Boring!_

_ Today was the most boring day ever! And it pissed me off!_

_Why? Tsuna had to leave for an important meeting with Dino and XANXUS._

_He told me that it was about the family. And that it had to be for the bosses only._

_*Sigh*_

_Very boring today, is not worth having a entry. _

_Very short entry._

_Bye_

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_

_May 20_

* * *

_BEACH!_

_Fuck yeah! We went to the beach! And hell yeah Tsuna looked so fucking adorable! Women saw him and squealed, men saw him and blushed. Oh no, I didn't let that mess this day up! So I pulled him to me and kissed him. Those people who were staring at him all blushed at how cute this scene is. And hell yeah it was cute, hot, and my favorite, smexy._

_Lol._

_Tsuna was so cute. He was building a sandcastle but then a wave came and hit him. Of course I came to help him but he was so fucking moe. He was still wearing his white T-shirt. And when I got there his shirt was soaking wet, which made it stick onto his skin and made it see-through. _

_So moe._

_Ahh~ my love, how much more moe can you get?_

_Sincerely _

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_

_May 21_

* * *

_Party_

_We had to a party today for some reason. Reborn said it was for the Vongola family and stuff. Tsuna said that women kept following him around, so Reborn made him cross dress._

_He was so adorable. He wore a cute dress that stopped t his lower thighs. Black leather boots. Chocolate-brown extensions that stopped to his back. And bow with roses. Chrome made him illusionary breasts. He really looked like a girl. Now men were staring at him! So I kissed him in front of all those douches. No one can touch my lovely Tsuna! Never!_

_He accidentally drank alcohol because he thought it was water cause it was clear. So, since his alcohol tolerance is very very small, he got drunk. It was smexy! Why? Because he acted like a hot uke. He started to strip. It was hot. But, no one can see my girlfriend like that! So since we were holding the Vongola party at the Vongola HQ I took him to the room and told Chrome to end her illusion._

_So there we were. All alone. In our room. With a drunk uke-ish Tsuna. _

_So what did I do? Well, I just changed him into his pajamas, it was so hotly intense. Even if I know I have the same body! He kept on fidgeting, squirming, and calling my name! It was so smexy! I had to hug him tight to sleep._

_Thank you party!_

_Sincerely _

_Tsunayoshi _

_

* * *

May 22  


* * *

_

_Date_

_Yes! Finally my first date with Tsuna! We went to this very fancy restaurant. It reminded me of Olive Garden..._

_So anyways it was very romantic. Most couples there were homo-sexual. Nice, we're not the only two that are gay for each other. _

_There were pianists, violinists, and all those stuff. And I am very certain that I saw XANXUS with Squalo... Interesting..._

_Dino paid for us, telling us that we should relax together for once. It has been exhausting, Lambo is such a kid. I feel sorry for Chrome, she has to take care of that little twit. _

_We ate garlic bread, spaghetti, pasta, and such. And drank coke, hehe. There was only wine and alcohol and we're under aged so yeah..._

_After that we walked around, almost getting lost. And we just went home. _

_Even though it was just dinner, it was relaxing to be with him. And we were telling each other jokes and such, and he was really happy just to be with me._

_My lovely Tsuna, how I love you so~~!_

_Sincerely _

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_

_May 23_

_

* * *

_

_Tsuna?_

_I couldn't find Tsuna at all today. When I asked Gokudera, Yamamoto, and all of them they hadn't seen Tsuna today either. Or Reborn._

_I asked the Ninth but he said that he didn't see the two as well. _

_I called Dino, his subordinate, Romario, said that he was out._

_Went to the Varia, Squalo said that he didn't see him or XANXUS._

_So four people that are involved with the mafia means...No, is he fighting? What if I can't protect him? Crap! _

...

_It's already night and Tsuna hasn't come back. I prayed that he'll be fine._

_Please be safe, baby..._

_Sincerely_

_Tsunayoshi  
_

_

* * *

_

_May 24_

* * *

_Tsuna!_

_When I woke up this morning Tsuna was still gone... In my head my only thoughts are, is he safe? When will he come back? _

_" Tsunayoshi-kun" I thought I heard Tsuna..._

_" Now I'm hearing stuff..." I told myself. Then my hand was held. And sure enough I turned my head to be kissed._

_It was my beloved one...He came back._

_He said Reborn had trained him yesterday also Dino, the "helper" was XANXUS. He was covered in bandages. I was so worried but he kept smiling. Telling me that he knew he would be fine. When I asked he said that when he turned into his hyper dying will self it was like I was always with him. I was glad, that I was at least in thoughts. That is something I will always be happy about._

_I'm glad you're back, my beloved..._

_Sincerely_

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_

May 25

* * *

_Just four more days..._

_Man time flies! Only four more days until we go home. I'm quite happy we'll go home soon. I want to tell Mama that I love Tsuna. I want to let her know my true feelings for him._

_Will she be fine if I date him though?_

_No, more like. Will his dad let me date him.._

_Crap...I'm becoming scared..._

_I asked Tsuna, he said ' My parents aren't scary, you should know. It'll be fine, that time hasn't come yet...'_

_I love how Tsuna soothes me with that sweet voice of his._

_We shall be together forever! Its really a fact, not a statement._

_My love, my heart only beats for you! May your( is it our, since we're the same person?) parents let us love!_

_Sincerely _

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_

_May 26_

_

* * *

_

_Hmmm..._

_Something occurred to me today. It started with Tsuna falling flat on the garden floor. Of course I helped him but... It reminded me of that one night when I think we showed everyone the lake._

_There was a guy with flat hair that landed on the grounds of the garden._

_Was it an illusion? No. Chrome and Mukuro were asleep during that time._

_A ghost? No ever died in this HQ._

_It's a real person. But, who the hell has flat hair? Hibari? Well yeah but he's usually in his room reading some random book. And non of the Ninth's guardians have flat hair...Possibly a man servant? May be._

_Very very weird. And there was something I was supposed to remember about Giotto..._

_Sigh, my memory sucks._

_Sincerely _

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_

_May 27_

* * *

_Mukuro's almost death  
_

_Two more days. Just two more. Tsuna said to make best of the last days we're here. And we did._

_We dressed up as servants, but there was only one suit, so Tsuna had to wear a maid uniform. He was embarrassed but was ok with it. We went to everyone's room and they were surprised to see us like that. And all we asked was ' May we help you in any way?' Yamamoto wanted to play as well so he dressed up as a butler. Gokudera too, but he wore another maid outfit, he actually looked like a girl if it wasn't for his abs. Then Hibari, he said he wanted to fight me, so we sparred and as usual I win. Lambo wanted a cookie, pretty easy. Ryohei wanted to play too. Chrome asked for a picture. Oh and Mukuro? He said..._

_' Tsunayoshi-kun~! A kiss, please! I don't care if you're dating Yoshi-kun and I'm dating Hiba-chan!'_

_Oh that was it. A tonfa came flying at him, Hibari was in back of us. Explosions erupted in front of his face. A hard punch met his cheek. A sword hilt hit his forehead. I hit him with my fiery x-glove out the window. And I loved what Tsuna did. He used x-burner on him, in a maid dress, tsundere? Maybe~. And when Mukuro asked Chrome for help, she smiled and stabbed her brother in the back of his head with her trident._

_We looked at her in complete shock, she was smiling so innocently. And said in a sweet voice._

_' I won't let my brother touch Boss, Tsunayoshi-kun. Don't worry.' She began to giggle. We couldn't help but laugh with her. Thanks Chrome!_

_Sincerely_

_Tsunayoshi  
_

_

* * *

_

_May 28_

* * *

_Last day_

_Today is our last day in Italy. And I'm going to miss...well only the Ninth. Why would I care about XANXUS or Dino? I'm also going to miss the garden and that portrait of Giotto._

_So Tsuna and I went to see it just for the last time, for now. His melancholic smile is directed towards us. The two people he talks about is us. I feel really glad that he dedicated this to us. I wonder, when did he smile brightly from the bottom of his heart? I just feel happy, he was technically the one who put Tsuna and me together. _

_Tsuna told me, that Giotto encouraged him to tell his true feelings for me. And I'm glad he did._

_Thanks, Giotto_

_We have to leave this night, so we packed up and took a shower early. _

_It's 8:30. We had to leave at 9. The plane leaves at 9:50. Gosh, but I know we'll come back to this place. That's for sure._

_sincerely_

_Tsunayoshi  
_

_

* * *

_

_May 29_

_

* * *

_

_Good bye Italy_

_It's 3:45 in the morning. Yeah, I can't sleep. Tsuna's sleeping on my shoulder... His face when sleeping. So cute._

_Maybe I should get some rest. I haven't sleep since yesterday's morning. So this is how much I'm going to write for now._

_Good night(morning?)_

_..._

_

* * *

_Back to the story

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. I try to lift my head but Tsunayoshi-kun's is on mine. I blush, I really love him. Very much. I leaned up and kissed him dearly on the lips. I smiled, every time we kiss, I get major butterflies. How much I love this man, God does not even know.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, I love you." I kissed him one more time on his cheeks. I fall asleep again, I want peaceful times like this to last forever.

_Warmth gone, coldness spreads the air around my body. _

_" Where am I?" I asked._

_"...You're in your dream."_

_" W-what? Who are you!"_

_" This is your dream. I am someone you know and love dearly."_

_" Tsunayoshi-kun?"_

_" Yes...But Tsuna, I'm sorry."_

_" Why?"_

_" I can't be with you all the time."_

_" What do you mean? You promised me!"_

_"...I know...But, I want to protect you."_

_" Then just stay with me. You can always be by my side when you protect me."_

_" I-I can't."_

_" Why not?"_

_" I, am afraid..."_

_" Of what?"_

_" You might get badly injured because of me."_

_"...I don't care! You always tell me when I'm insecure... that, everything is going to be fine...Because you there with me..."_

_"...There's a time when that will not be told."_

_" What do you mean? Tsunayoshi-kun...I don't understand...You, who told me everything is fine! You, who loved me ever since the Kokuyo battle! You, who told me you love me as you cried! You who is now my lover! Why? Why, are you saying such things?" I start to cry._

_" Don't you love me anymore? Are you lying to me as you say that?" I asked voice breaking it's usual tone._

_" I love you. You know I always do. I don't lie...Never to you. But, there will be a time when I'll have to leave you, so I can protect you with all my love. Please Tsuna, understand."_

_He starts to fade away. As he leaves me he cries as well. Tears fall helplessly out of my eyes._

_" If you're going to say something you know that is so horrible, and sad, don't even say it...Because I don't want to see you cry anymore..."_

_

* * *

_Tsunayoshi's POV

' How did that happen?' I asked myself. I'm in the restroom for a certain reason. I am crying, again. But it was because of that dream I had. It was like he was actually talking to me. I felt horrible saying all those words to him. They're fake, imitations. But, they are true.

Why does the most saddest things ever, have to be the also truthful things?

_' Don't you love me anymore? Are you lying to me as you say that?'_

Those words, he scram, they make me sad. Makes my heart feel like it's being squeezed. I love him, I always, truthfully do. I don't ever lie to Tsuna. Never to Tsuna, no matter what.

I inhaled and exhaled, splashing water on my face. I go out of the restroom and walk back to my seat. I sigh and look at my beautiful lover. Is it just me, or were there tears coming out from his closed eyes? His face was peaceful, and he was asleep. And yet, he's crying.

' Don't tell me that dream was actually... Oh no. I told him, those things...'

" Tsuna..." I shook Tsuna a little. He woke up and touched his tears. When he looked at me with such sad, sad eyes, he instantly hugged me.

" Tsunayoshi-kun! Thank God that was only a dream!" He shouted as it muffled through me chest. I smiled sadly, that might have been a dream, but those words really came out of his mouth.

" Tsuna, what was wrong? You were crying."

" Nothing! It's fine don't worry!

No it's not. Because of what I said to you...

" Alright."

" Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Hmm?"

" I love you."

" Me too."

" Then promise me."

" What now?"

" What do you mean what now?"

" I have to keep lots of promises with you now."

" Well sorry for loving you!"

" No, no. It's fine. So what do you want?"

" I always want to be by your side!"

" Yeah, me too. I always be with you."

" I think that, we should tell mom and dad soon!"

" And I think, that I'm gonna be scared the shit out of me."

" Hey! What did I say about cursing?"

" Well you did it too when you were talking to Giotto and the others about your hormones." I smirk, he blushed.

" You! Urgh!"

" I what?"

" You annoy me...And, and you make me want to love you more!" I was taken aback then smiled.

" Same here. Though, you seem to rather enlighten me instead of annoy me. That's why we have Lambo."

" Ah, that's true..."

" He's odd."

" Yeah I know."

" His snot is always hanging, he's obnoxious, and he's a freaking cry baby."

" Well he's only five. Don't be so hard on him."

" Fine...Sometimes I wonder why his name is even Lambo."

" What do you mean?"

" His parents."

" What about them?"

" They gave him a name of a fucking sheep. A sheep. What the hell? Millions of name out there and you make him special by making his name after a sheep."

" Hahaha! That's really weird."

" You bet it is! But another person has a weird name too."

" Who?"

" Lampo. You can see it in his name! His parents names him after a **lamp**! A fucking lamp! A non-living object! That's just sad."

Tsuna laughed, and he smiled at me. A sad smile though. But, I just went along with my lover. So, we're almost home.

What kind of adventures will we have next?

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " Ugh! This was the most boring chapter we had to do!"**

**K, " We're sorry!"**

**N, " We failed!"**

**K, " But if you read this, then God bless you!"**

**N, " The Enma Arc is going to start next time."**

**K, " Even if you dislike 0027(like me) read it for the sake of the 2772 love!"**

**N, " And well, well, well! Someone is coming next chapter!"**

**K/N, " REVIEWS? LOVE IT? HATE IT? HATE IT CAUSE YOU LOVE IT?"**

**K, " WE DID NOT MAKE KHR! IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE YAOI AND SMUT! AND LOTS OF IT!XD  
**


	13. Meetings

**A/N: K/N, " Hey!"**

**K, " Uh, well this time Enma is coming."**

**N, " Along with a special person!"**

**K, " Can you guess who the mystery man is?"**

**N, " Well pretty sure you can. So start!"**

**

* * *

**

" We're back home in Japan!" Tsuna shouted as they got of the plane.

" Tsuna, calm down. You're attracting people." Tsunayoshi said.

" Ah, o-okay."

The group walked towards a starbucks for some creamy lattes. Reborn ordered espresso. Yamamoto and Gokudera shared a cafe mocha. Lambo got milk, as well as Ryohei, he doesn't drink coffee. Hibari got caffe vanilla frappuccino. Mukuro and Chrome shared a double chocolaty chip. And Tsuna and Tsunayoshi shared strawberries and cream.

All satisfied with their delicious creamy drinks they resumed walking to the exit.

" Tsuna wait, my shoelaces are undone."

" Ok!"

Tsuna waited for his look alike lover, crouching down next to him. They then stood and caught up with their friends/ guardians. Tsuna smiled at Tsunayoshi, saying stuff about how much fun they had in Italy. Tsunayoshi merely smiled back and nodded. The group of 10 had to wait for Bianchi to pick them up. They watched people going in and out of the airport.

" It's been 15 minutes. I don't like crowding with you people, well maybe just the baby. I'm going to leave." Hibari said as he stood up and walked away.

" Oya, oya~. Nagi, no I mean, Chrome and I must take our leave. Our little group in Kokuyo might be starving." Mukuro stated.

" Bye, Boss, Tsunayoshi-kun. Everyone too." Chrome sweetly said as she walked along side her brother.

"Why doesn't Chrome-chan like to be called Nagi?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" It reminds her of her tragic younger years." Tsuna said looking down.

" What do you mean?"

" Their parents were terrible people that came from a different family. They did tests on the children, them, Ken, Chikusa."

" T-thats horrible..."

" Yes, and when Chrome got in the car crash, their parents didn't even care. So, Mukuro killed them, along with the family. Those four are the only ex-members of the family."

" Who told you this?"

" Mukuro..."

"...That must've been terrible."

" Well, yes. But Mukuro said that she has been smiling more. So that's nice."

" Yeah..."

Tsunayoshi stared at the crowd of people and noticed a particular hair color that stood out from the brunettes. It was a man that had golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened.

" Tsuna, is that-" Tsunayoshi pointed at where he saw the familiar blond.

" What is it Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" Uh, nothing...Must be my imagination."

" I see."

" Man, this sucks!" Gokudera suddenly shouted.

" Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna wondered.

" Octopus head is saying that it's going to EXTREMELY suck when we go back to school." Ryohei said.

' He shouted when he said extremely...' Tsuna and Tsunayoshi both thought.

" What was that lawn head? You're not allowed to call me that idiotic name!"

" Ahodera!" Lambo shouted as he punched Gokudera's face.

" Why you! Stupid cow!" Gokudera was choking Lambo.

" Maa, maa. Calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he hugged his lover and kissed him on the cheek. Gokudera blushed and let go of the little boy. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi laughed. 10 minutes passed and Bianchi finally came.

" What took you so long Bianchi?" Reborn asked.

" I was cooking a meal out of love for you all~." Bianchi said in her hypnotized by love tone. Everyone's sweat dropped.

" A-ah, we're gonna go now Tsuna and Tsunayoshi, we need to... walk, you know burn off some calories.." Yamamoto lied. Gokudera and Ryohei nodded. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi could see them pleading in their eyes. So of course they just nodded back, they did not want to let their guardians suffer. Especially Gokudera.

" A-ah ok. We'll see you guys later." Tsuna said as he crawled in the car. They all nodded and left, Tsunayoshi sighed. How was he gonna tell mama that he loves her son. Or even worse, how was he gonna tell papan? He never even met the guy!

' Please Kami-sama, let them approve of me.' Tsunayoshi silently prayed.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

" Mom~! We're home!" Tsuna yelled as we entered our humble home.

" Welcome back~! And guess who's here?" mama yelled.

" Eh? Who can be here?" Tsuna wondered. I shrugged and walked into the living room.

" Yo! Tsuna!" A man's voice called to, me? Big muscular arms wrapped me up.

" E-eh?" I was so confused.

" D-dad!" Tsuna yelled. I blinked.

" ... EHHHHHHH!" I shouted.

' D-d-d-d-d-d-dad?' I scram in my thoughts.

" Huh? What the? Tsuna, T-Tsuna? T-there's two Tsunas?" the man looked at me then to Tsuna.

" You're wrong dad, that's Tsunayoshi-kun..." Tsuna sighed.

" What?"

" Papa, that's Tsu-kun's new friend. Tsu-chan." mama explained to, papan?

" Ah, you're the other Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

" Y-yes sir. D-domo, please call me Tsunayoshi." I nervously said.

"... You seem like a nice young man! Where are you from?"

" Ah, Italy. But, I'm half Japanese." I lied.

" Can you speak Italian?"

" N-no sir, I have forgotten. I came here when I was a toddler with my mother. And moved to Nanimori just weeks ago." I white lied.

" I see. What happened to your parents? You are living here right?"

" Yes sir. My parents...t-they died." I purposely added a pause. If you say your parents died. You'd be sad wouldn't you?

" I'm sorry to hear that."

" It's quite fine, I've been mostly alone all my life, so I can handle things well."

" You're very strong! I admire that!" He smiled.

" Ah, that's right. I'm Iemitsu. Call me Papan!"

" Nice to meet you papan!" I smiled back.

" Ok, ok. You lot need to unpack your things. Ah that's right Tsu-chan. You'll be using Yuni's room from now on okay." mama stated.

" Hai~!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to my new room.

Ew, it sounds weird saying ' my'. I want to be next to Tsuna! Oh, well. Ah, wait. I still don't have any boxers! Yes! That means I can still use Tsuna's!

" Tsunayoshi, your drawers are filled with your own boxers and socks." Bianchi stated before she left.

...

Never mind, scratch out the thought. I banged my head against the wall.

" WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!" A muffled yell came out of my mouth.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

*BANG* I jumped, what was that?

" WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I heard Tsunayoshi-kun scream through the wall.

' He isn't taking this so well...Maybe, I should go talk to him after I unpack.' I nodded to myself.

I took out everything out of my duffel bag and put them in the laundry. And throwing away wrappers. Since there was nothing left, I headed out to Tsunayoshi-kun's room. It was neat. Like, very very neat. He too had already placed belongings in the laundry pile and such. He was lying face down on his bed.

" Tsunayoshi-kun? Are you okay?" I asked.

" Mmmm, Tsuna~." he said.

" Tsunayoshi-kun?" I flipped him over and saw he was asleep. His eyes were peacefully closed. Lips slightly curled into a smile. Healthy pale skin, shinning in the sunlight. And his own chocolate bangs, that was a bit darker than mine, laid carelessly onto his his face. It was hot. I couldn't help but close the door silently and kiss him. It was too tempting for me. I love Tsunayoshi-kun very much. And I want to mainly express it like this. By gentle, sweet, warm kisses. It was so comforting. I just had to deepen it.

Suddenly warm arms pull me. I blinked and break away. Fiery hot eyes stare at my caramel pupils. And I'm on top of Tsunayoshi-kun's body.

" Hmm, so you aren't horny but yet you try to deepen the kiss. Even when I'm sleeping?" Tsunayoshi-kun chuckled.

" I-I'm not horny! And I only went deeper because if was relaxing and warm." I pouted.

" Aw, baby you're so cute like that." he smiled gently.

" R-really?" I asked.

" Of course." He leaned up and kissed me. His lips are so warm. It felt so good and perfect to be with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Tsu-kun~, Tsu-chan~! Dinner's ready~!" mama called from the kitchen.

" H-hai~~!" I yelled as I lifted myself from my lover's warmth. Damn, and when we just started kissing.

He sat up, stretching his arms up. I watched him get up and walk right beside me.

" Tsuna."

" Hmm?"

" I already miss sleeping with you..."

" Well, mama said and you have no choice but follow."

" Do you know why I yelled at the wall?"

" No..."

" I was sad. I can't even use your boxers anymore..." I blushed and hit him on the back of the head.

" BAKA!" I shouted and walked further. As I reached the stairs with Tsunayoshi-kun right behind me, I slipped.

" Ah..." that was all I said. I could feel myself falling in slow motion.

" Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi-kun shouted. He reached for my hand and pulled me close, but we were still falling.

*THUD*

I opened my eyes, I didn't get hurt. I blinked twice before I realized that I was protected. Tsunayoshi was beneath me and he held on to me tightly.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun?" Worry beginning to consume my emotions.

" Argh, y-yeah?"

" Are you ok?" I asked.

" Yup! No harm done!" He smiled.

I stood up as well did he. He walked to the kitchen first, then that's when I saw red liquid oozing from his back. His white dress shirt was beginning to turn bloody crimson at the back.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun!" I shouted.

" Hmm?"

" You're back. It, it's bleeding!" I yelled in complete worry.

" Eh? Ah..."

Those were the only things he said as he touch his back and stare at the liquid on his fingers. I immediately drag him to the bathroom. I lock the door and take off his bloody shirt. I stared at his back, it had a big scrape. It was because when we fell down the stairs, during the process each single edge of each and every step had cut his beautiful skin. I frowned and tears began swelling up. I dabbed alcohol softly on his scrape, he let out few cries of pain. And wrapped his wound in bandages.

" Tsuna, don't cry."

" B-but..."

" No, I wanted to protect you. It's not your fault, I just want you to be safe."

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun!" I him in my arms around his neck letting petite tears fall.

" Shhh, it's alright." Just then, it had to be now. My stupid stomach grumbled.

" Ah!" I blushed.

" Hahahaha, c'mon let's go eat now. Ok?" he smiled.

He always smiled warmly to me. I looked at him and smiled back. How can you not hate me, when I just got you hurt? Why are you extremely nice to me? Why, do you get hurt...Just to protect me, and yet still smiled like that? Why, do you love me? Why, do you always stay by my side, all the time? You, you're amazing. Just amazing. My heart, it's being filled if you keep going like that. A gentle warm smile, only directed to me. Warm lips, that only touch my very own. Soft blazing eyes, that only stare at me like that.

How are you everything? Everything, that I have always wished for? I, I love you. Please don't ever change. Don't ever look at anyone like that. Please be with me forever...

* * *

Normal POV

Saturday went fast. Today was already Monday and the two Sawada lovers had to go to school again.

Tsuna woke up, early as always. Took a hot shower, brushing his teeth while at it. Changing into his uniform, which was a yellow jacket with the school's emblem, a blue necktie, a white collared shirt, gray trousers and of course his orange converse. Then waking up Tsunayoshi. How? Not by shouting wake up in his ear that's for sure, but instead a sweet loving kiss.

Now Tsunayoshi's mornings. Being woken up by a kiss he smiles and heads towards the bathroom. Taking a relaxing bath, brushing his teeth, wondering about life and such. Dressing into uniform, same as Tsuna only his jacket is open, no tie, and air walks. And as always, he receives a sweet gentle smile from his lover as he walks into the kitchen.

As soon as they finish their most important meal, they start walking towards a new day of living hell. And as usual, the two meet up with familiar faces of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei. Tsunayoshi told them that he and Tsuna was dating. All they did was squeal and congratulate the two. As Haru leaves, she and Kyoko kiss and wave to each other, Kyoko was now basically the only girl with the guardians. They talk about Italy and ask for their homeworks and notes for class.

Now in their classroom, chatting with their friends and such. As always Tsuna and Tsunayoshi talk to Yamamoto and Gokudera about recent topics and some other random shit. Tsunayoshi noticed the girls from the time Tsuna slept in class, were staring at the two. Tsunayoshi smiled and pointed to Tsuna and to himself then made a heart with his hands. The girls squealed and giggled. The door suddenly opened and the students sat in their seats immediately. They were a bit surprised. Where the fuck were their boring ass teacher? And why the hell was the principle there?

" Class 2-A. You're teacher had retired from this job." As soon the students heard that they began to cheer.

" BUT! You have a new teacher." Then the students began 'Aww-ing'.

" Then, I shall have my leave, Mr. Vongola." Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all froze when they heard ' Vongola'.

" Tenth/Tsuna/Baby!" the three males looked at the nervous Tsuna.

" I-I don't know! I'm just as shocked as you are!" he shouted in a whisper. The four looked at the door, anxious who the man with the ' Vongola' as his last name, was.

Then the man waltzed in. Female and male blushed. As did Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, but they also let their jaw drop. Golden blond spikey hair. Lightly tan skin. Pure sky blue eyes. And a familiar smile that they saw in the past.

" G-Giotto/G-Giotto-san!" Tsunayoshi and Tsuna yelled, making faces turn to them.

" Sawadas, you know this man?" a student asked. The two said nothing, there was no way that was Giotto. In fact, he might not even know their identical names.

" Yes? Tsunayoshi Sawada and Tsunayoshi Sawada?" the new teacher smiled.

' Oh shit! It is him!' was in Tsuna's mind.

' So, it really is him...Time to make him my assistant' Tsunayoshi smirked.

" Call him Tsuna, I'm called Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi proudly said.

" Yes, of course." Giotto smiled.

" You may refer to me as Giotto, but that is my middle name. My name is Ieyasu Giotto Vongola." Giotto said cooly.

" Ne ne Ieyasu-sensei! Do you have a girlfriend?" A girl asked.

" Nope. But, I do love these two cute brunettes though." Giotto smirked at Tsuna and Tsunayoshi, who were blushing from such comment. The girls pouted, who were those two brunettes that they wanted to murder so badly. Ah, how much they don't know that those brunettes were the two Sawadas.

" Ieyasu-sensei, where are you from?" another female.

" Japan. My father was Italian, my mother was Japanese."

" How old are you?" and of course, a fan girl already deciding to make a fan club.

" 20. Now, shall we keep going with the school schedule." Giotto smiled, again.

" We have 2 new students. Make sure you treat them well." Giotto let the 2 students in.

One girl, one boy.

" Hiya! I'm Shit.P! Call me Shitopi-chan!" A weird girl who was bald except only one wad hair and space-like clothes shouted as she walked in.

' Weird!' everyone thought.

" I'm Kozato Enma..." said a timid, weak, bandaged boy with dull red eyes and hair.

' Another Tsuna...' the students thought again.

' He's like the old me/Tsuna/Tenth.' The four thought again( Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi both say Tsuna).

" Now sit over there Shitopi-chan. And over there Enma." Giotto pointed a seat next to Gokudera for Shit.P and another behind Tsuna.

" Now, let's start the lessons." Giotto got his glasses and began writing problems on the board. Shit.P was looking at the sky shouting some 'code'. Gokudera thought she was a U.M.A( referring to chapter 283), he was impressed but he knew if he did anything, he would wreck the relationship with Yamamoto. Yamamoto just slept with his face being covered by a book. And Enma watched Tsuna and Tsunayoshi pass notes to each other. Smiling, chuckling, and blushing. Of course Giotto saw this but paid no mind to it. After all, he still has his memories from the past. So it'd be rude if you're bashing lovers that you put up together.

The class kept going. Hearing some yawning and sighs. Giotto was getting bored himself. He slammed his desk and everyone jumped.

" Ok, since you guys including me, are terribly bored, do whatever the hell you want!"

The whole class beamed and began talking to their friends. Giotto pulled out his phone and began texting. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi kept holding hands and talked to their best friends. Enma next to Shit.P, watch the two. Tsunayoshi laughing, Tsuna blushing. Tsuna also shouted 'BAKA' once in a while, and Tsunayoshi just laughed and smiled. Enma wondered, ' Why is he laughing? Tsuna just hit him.' Though it was faint Enma heard.

" Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" Hmm?"

" Promise me..."

" What! Again! Another promise?" Tsuna smacked him.

" What was that?"

"...Tsundere..."

" BAKA!" Tsuna hit him again.

" Hahahaha~, so what's this promise?"

" Promise me, you'll always stay by my side. And forever will be."

" Tsuna, you know that I do that. Even now." Tsunayoshi smiled, Tsuna blushed. Tsunayoshi dragged Tsuna towards Giotto.

" Giotto we need to go to the restroom..." Tsunayoshi said. Giotto smiled and nodded but whispered.

" You two make a really good pair."

" You know it!" Tsunayoshi smiled as well did Tsuna.

Enma found it weird, why together? So he stood up and told Giotto. The teacher nodded and Enma left. The red head followed the two and somehow made it to the storage room.

' The storage room? Why?' he thought to himself.

He peeked through the window and saw the two kissing sweetly and lovingly. Enma was taken aback, he walked to the restroom and washed his bruised covered face. He then walked back to his classroom and saw the two laughing with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Enma stared at the ground during the whole entire period. Thinking and thinking for the most easiest answer ever.

' Those two are the same people, different hearts, and yet they love each other...I know now, how to get the Vongola back...'

The bell rang signaling nutrition.

" Giotto!" Tsunayoshi and Tsuna walked to their new teacher.

" Hey. I like the future. Very different from 400 years ago." Giotto said.

" But, aren't you sad?" Tsuna asked.

" About what?"

" You know... G-san and Asari-san and all of them... Aren't you sad they're not here?"

" What are you talking about? They're here too."

" W-what?"

" Yeah, we all got reincarnated with our past memories."

" Oh, so what's their jobs?"

" G's a tutor. Asari's the music teacher here. Knuckles is a priest, of course. Alaude is the sheriff. Lampo is a cashier. And Deamon is a librarian."

" Hey what's G's real name?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Gino, it means born noble..."

" Oh... Ah! That's right! You said you're gonna be my servant!"

" Assistant. And yes. I am."

" Then assist us on the homework!"

" Are you stupid? You're my boss but I'm older than you and I'm you freaking teacher."

" So!"

" So, ask G for help or Gokudera."

" Fine! But lay off some homework will ya?"

" Why not. Now, excuse me. I'm really hungry. Aren't you?" The two's stomach growled, Giotto smiled and walked out the door with his to favorite students.

" Wait, why did you move to Japan?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Cause if I didn't, Tsuna wouldn't be born. Resulting you not to exist either, stupid." Giotto answered.

" What was that? You are so dead."

" Do you want an assistant or what?"

Tsunayoshi stayed silent. Tsuna began laughing, he wanted happy times to always be like this.

* * *

On the school yard. A lone figure stands in the sun, looking at his classroom where the three spikey headed men were. His bandages almost on the verge of falling off.

" Enma..." A big breasted girl came up to him. He turned around.

" Ah, Adelheid-san..."

" There were two of him..."

"..It doesn't matter, all we have to do is capture one of them."

" Yes."

" It looks like they have fallen for one another. Plus, Primo's family was reincarnated."

" Really?"

" Yes..."

" We'll need to befriend them."

" Yes...Come, let's make a plan."

" Yes, Enma."

The two walked away and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " Wow...In one day..."**

**K, " We think that you all should no know something..."**

**N, " We don't have a plot for this..."**

**K, " We just go with whatever."**

**N, " And weird how we can update in a day, with no plot. For the second time..."**

**K/N, " WE HOPE YOU LIKED IT!"**

**N, " REVIEWS? LOVE IT? HATE IT? HATE IT BECAUSE YOU LOVE IT?"**

**K, " WE DID NOT MAKE KHR! IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE YAOI AND SMUT! AND LOTS OF IT!XD"**


	14. V guardians meet S guardians

**A/N: K/N, " Hello!"**

**K, " Did you like the last chapter?"**

**N, " We hope you did."**

**K, " We'll show you how the guardians met."**

**N, " Got it from the chapters and such, just changed it a little."  
**

**K, " Start now!"**

**

* * *

**

At the reception room

*Knock Knock*

" Come in" Hibari said in a cold tone.

" Are you Hibari Kyoya?" A female asked.

" Yes, and you are?"

" Suzuki Adelheid. A 3d-year that transferred."

" I see...If you don't have any business here, you may leave."

" Not just yet. You see I'm here to get your approval."

" For what?"

" A liquidation committee. I already have all members approval... By force."

" Wow, you might not give up on this. Even if I refuse."

" Would you like to fight about it?"

" Hmph, you're nothing but a herbivore that seduced them. I'm not them, I already have a lover. And I'll beat him for sure."

' He's gay?' the woman thought.

" I did not seduce them..." she said as she held up photos of the members covered in bruises.

"... On top of the roof tomorrow morning. I don't intend on going easy on you either." Hibari smirked with cold eyes.

* * *

In the 3d year buildings

"...AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! I don't EXTREMELY get this!" Ryohei shouted, no one cared.

" I don't either." Ryohei ignored the person and went back to the test. He answered two before again.

" This is EXTREMELY hard! I don't EXTREMELY get it!"

" Neither do I, we're both idiots." Ryohei was annoyed.

" Shut up to the EXTREME! I'm not talking to you at all. And I am not an idiot to the EXTREME!"

" YES you are!"

" Then you're an EXTREME idiot too!"

" Well yes! And I accepted my idiocy, quite very well."

" Just who EXTREMELY are you?"

" Aoba Koyo. And you Mr. Idiot?"

" I am no idiot! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! Head captain of the boxing club!"

" Then we should get along as fellow bowing lovers."

" Pffft! You? You're EXTREMELY like a twig!"

" What was that?"

The other students looked at their teacher.

" Sensei, shut them up."

" Just pretend that they're not even here."

* * *

At the baseball field

" Yamamoto, what do we do about that guy? Is he even a student here? Or a dad?"

" Hmm?" the fellow player pointed at a lone blond sitting on the benches.

" What should we do Yama- AHHH!" he looked beside him and saw Yamamoto already in front of the male.

" Hiya! Who are you?"

"...Mizuno Kaoru..."

" Ah, you're a new student right?"

"...Yes..."

" Wow, you're really buff!"

" Thanks..."

" Do you work out?" Kaoru looked up.

' Is this guy stupid?' he thought.

" Of course I do..."

" Ahahahaha~! That's good!"

"..."

" And you signed up?"

"...Yes..."

" Do you know what position you want to be?"

"...Pitcher..."

" Really? Are you good?"

"...Yes, very good..."

" Would you like to show us?"

Kaoru looked up. Yamamoto smiled brightly to him. The other male looked down and nodded.

" Okay then..."

* * *

At Nanimori Park

" Gwahahaha!" a certain little cow boy laughed.

" Lambo, no pushing!" I-pin shouted.

" No way! Lambo-san always goes first!"

" Mou! Lambo, let I-pin play too." Fuuta yelled.

" Fine! I'll run around!"

Lambo jumped off the slides and ran all around the park. The little energetic boy ran 4 laps around the playground then hit something.

*THUD*

" OWIEEE!" Lambo yelled. He looked up and saw a fa-...fluffy teen aged boy.

" Sorry..." He picked up Lambo.

" Ara ara? Who are you?"

" Ooyama Rauji."

" You're Lambo-sans new servant and playmate!"

" Okay, I guess..."

" Good, now let's start playing! To the swings!" Lambo laughed. Rauji carried the little boy and started pushing him on the swings. Back and forth.

* * *

In Nanimori shopping district

" Hello? Ken?" Chrome was using her cell phone Mukuro bought for her.

' What is it byan?'

" Can you tell Mukuro-nii-sama that I'm at the baths? He won't answer my calls."

' Ok. Why don't you just take a shower here?'

" Because I'm surrounded by males..."

' Fine, fine. Take care byan. Love you.'

" I love you too."

Chrome hung up, blushed and smiled softly, then resumed walking to the public baths.

" Man! It's already this late? Adelheid will beat the hell out of me." A teenager with a fedora hat mumbled to himself as he held two large bags filled with snacks.

" Eh?" He saw a petite girl with dark blueish purple hair. He sped over to her.

" Hey there sweetie~. The name is Katou Julie. Nice to meet cha'." he flirted.

" E-eh?" Chrome was definitely confused.

" Wanna go on a date? I'll treat you~."

" N-no thank you." Chrome said as she ran away from the older male.

" Interesting girl, looks like I'll make her mine~."

* * *

At Sawada resident

" Tsu-kun~! Tsu-chan~! Dinner is ready~!" mama called.

" Hai~!" Tsuna yelled.

" Tsunayoshi-kun. Are you done with the homework?"

" Yup. I met with G today like Giotto suggested. He helped me." Tsunayoshi answered.

" Eh? When?"

" You were still at school, remember you asked Gokudera for help but then fell asleep."

" A-ah.. Yeah you're right."

" Do you want to copy?" Suddenly two tennis balls hit their heads.

" Itai/ Ow. Reborn!" the couple shouted.

" Tsunayoshi, don't show him your homework. I'll help him with it." Reborn smirked. Tsuna sweat dropped. Tsunayoshi just looked worried.

" But, you'll take care of my baby right?"

" Who knows? It depends if he gets the answers right."

"...Good luck babe."

" Ehhh! That's all you can say?" Tsuna yelled.

" I can't argue with the greatest hitman."

" That's true." Reborn said as he hopped on to Tsunayoshi's shoulder.

" Ne, Tsuna. What do you think of that new kid, Enma?" Tsunayoshi suddenly asked.

" I dunno. Like my old self."

" You're wrong Dame-Tsuna. You're still no good." Reborn corrected.

" Eh? Reborn how do you know?"

" I told you I have secret places inside the school. As well as cameras."

" O-oh."

" But, Reborn. Don't you think it's weird?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" What?"

" They didn't even say what school they were from. When I asked Giotto today he said he didn't get any info either."

" Hmmm. Who knows? Let's just go downstairs now. I'm hungry."

Tsunayoshi and Tsuna stood up and went downstairs. Staring at the glorious food in front of them.

" Ittadakimasu!" the family yelled as they began eating their food. Which was hamburger steak. After they finished eating, Tsuna helped Nana with the plates. While Tsunayoshi and Iemitsu were talking about Vongola. Reborn was upstairs preparing the dynamite for Tsuna's homework.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

Papan and I were talking about the history of Vongola and such. He told me about XANXUS and his similarities to the Second boss. We both laughed when I told him the Fourth boss had a spork as a weapon. I mean what kind of a weapon is that? A spork, you can get those anywhere! At least a knife would be better. But a combination of a spoon and a fork? FAIL.

He then asked me privately.

" You're the hyper dying will form of Tsuna aren't you?"

" Y-yes sir. I'm sorry for lying but mama was there and..." I was so scared of what he'd do.

" Nah, it's fine! Nana doesn't know a single thing about the mafia. But may I ask, how did you get your own body?"

" Tsuna wished on a shooting star..."

" For?"

" Ah, well I don't think that he'll want me to tell you the wish."

" Why not?"

" I-it's something complicated..."

" Is that so? Then! I won't leave Japan until you two tell me. Ok!" he smiled.

" Yes sir."

That's right. I need him to like me and approve of me. Then that's when we'll tell him.

" Well, it's getting late. I'm heading to bed. G'night." He told me as he yawned, which made me yawn.

I nodded thinking I should also get some sleep. I walked upstairs to my own room, which I still didn't get used to, and saw Tsuna's door shut and him shouting ' OWWW!' or ' Gomen!'. But all useless, explosions only followed after. I looked at his door, it was all plain but then I noticed that there was a wooden tuna fish with 'Tsuna' carved on it. I chuckled and resumed walking to my bedroom. I grabbed my journal and clicked the pen and started writing.

* * *

_Meetings_

_There are too many surprises for me!  
_

_1. Giotto was reincarnated, as well as the others, and he became 2-A's new teacher!_

_2. There were 2 new students. A really odd girl. And a boy that was like the old Tsuna, timid and gloomy._

_3. I met Tsuna's father. Iemitsu Sawada._

_Well anyways, we had to start school again. Sigh. First period was nice. Giotto let us do whatever we wanted to do. Second period, I had it with Tsuna only. Home economics. Pretty cool. I learned how to cook and Tsuna...learned how to cook rice=). Third period with Yamamoto. Music. Asari was quite delighted to see me and Yamamoto. We became his favorite students in third per. Tsuna and I __a__re Giotto's top students. Hehe. Then fourth period, boring~. I had it with Gokudera. It was science and we were so bored. So eventually we fell asleep. Then the teacher hit us on the back of our heads. We glared at him, and flicked him off. Sure he was astonished and pissed, but we all know he can't mess with us. If he did, one result: Beaten up. Fifth period was history with Kyoko. We were learning about someone, I forgot his name but whatever. Then p.e. Yay~ I had it with everyone! And luckily we are all in the same class! We had to run 8 laps in 20 minutes. Of course Yamamoto and Gokudera passed. And Tsuna and I did too. I had to drag him most of the way. _

_But, something was very odd. The new student, Enma. He kept staring at me and Tsuna. I didn't have to turn around to see him. I could feel the weight of it behind us. Tsuna felt it too but I just told him he was imagining things. But honestly, those red eyes of his were lock on us. During first period, second period, nutrition, lunch, and p.e. It was really creepy. Never in our whole lives, has Tsuna and I been stared at like that. Is he a stalker or a pervert? I don't really care. _

_He reminds me of Tsuna. The ways he acted before. Shrouded in solitary. Always bullied, anytime. Gloomy. Tsuna and I agreed that tomorrow we'll become friends with him. Not for pity. It was because we really want to be friends with this guy. He was so sad. He never smiled. _

_I just hope that we'll become great friends with this guy._

_Sincerely_

_Tsunayoshi_

_

* * *

_

I closed my journal and threw it on my neat desk. I yawned.

" Dame-Tsuna! You got this problem wrong for the 25th time!" I heard Reborn yell.

" G-g-g-g-gomen Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. Still, there was an explosion.

I felt sorry for Tsuna, but I know he'll keep living. Reborn isn't being that mean to him. And with that I closed my eyes and let myself sleep peacefully, pretending the explosions in the room next to mine, were just the sounds of a drum.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

It's 10:45 and this last question I barely understand is keeping me away from sleep. I tried my best to answer this answer and I handed it over to Reborn. He took a moment reading it.

" Dame-Tsuna! You got this problem wrong for the 25th time!" Reborn yelled at me.

" G-g-g-g-gomen Reborn!" I stuttered. He pushed down a lever. And *BBBOOOOMMMM*. An explosion happened.

" Itai!"

" Try one last time. And don't be in such a rush. I know you want to sleep but you just need this last problem."

" O-ok."

I stared at the math problem. Reading it over and over again till I finally understood. I handed it to Reborn one last time and finally he smiled.

" Good job. Now you can sleep." Reborn said as he swiftly changed into his pajamas and let a bubble emerge from his nostril.

I smiled and stuff the damned homework into my bag. I slipped into my bed and let sleep take over me.

...

I can't sleep! It's 11:30 and I can't sleep! Why? Ugh...I slipped out of bed and drink a glass of warm milk. Still nothing. Not even a little drowsy. I sighed at my futile attempt and walked back upstairs. I opened my eyes and stared at Tsunayoshi-kun's room.

Is it because I have been with him for a long time. Sleeping with him hugging me is the only way I'll sleep? Possibly. So I open his door and closed it silently. He was asleep. I smiled. Ah, but I don't have my alarm clock to wake me up. So once again I go to my room and grab my clock then I'm back in Tsunayoshi-kun's room. I placed it on the desk near his bed and slip in the covers with him. I kissed him on the cheek.

" Mmm...Tsuna?" his weary voice caught my attention.

" Ah, sorry Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" It's fine but.. Why are you here?"

" I couldn't sleep. I figured it was because you weren't with me."

" Ok, just relax and go to sleep babe."

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled, I loved the ways he can make me so warm inside. I closed my eyes and let my unknown dreams play into my mind.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and I looked at my bright vivid surroundings. _

_Sun set view. Turning into the dark yet bright night sky, filled with stars. Cherry blossom trees planted all around him. Their natural pink colored petals swaying along with the wind currents. All trees were aligned and made a wide path that led to a very big cherry blossom in the middle._

_I just realized that I'm wearing a white dress shirt and orange shorts. Bare footed. _

_Seeing that I had no place to go I walked straight. Looking at the other trees. All of them had a arrow that shot up and two numbers. If not then letters. Wait these were actually umbrellas. And the numbers were my friends favorite numbers. Like one said 59 and 80. Meaning Gokudera and Yamamoto. 69 and 18. Mukuro and Hibari. K and 96. Ken and Chrome. And there are lots more! Noticing that, I ran up to the one in the middle. And I saw that I was not alone in this dream._

_The person had a black dress shirt and orange shorts, as well as bare footed. He turned around and smiled at me warmly. It was my Tsunayoshi-kun. _

_" Tsuna, what took you so long?"_

_" I don't know, but I'm here now!" I beamed. He kissed me tenderly._

_" Tsuna, want to take a look at this tree?"_

_" Ok." _

_I looked at it and felt my heart accelerate._

_" 2-27 and 72..." I mumbled._

_" Yup."_

_My chest was being squeezed. I could never be happier than now. In fact tears of joy poured down my eyes onto my cheeks. I held Tsunayoshi-kun's hand._

_" Tsuna."_

_" Yeah?"_

_" I love you." He told me sweetly in a gentle voice._

_" I love you too." I laid my head on his shoulder. _

_Then all of a sudden._

_* BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

_

* * *

_

Sigh. A new day has come upon us and I have woken up to it's victory.

" I curse you morning..." I mumbled not wanting a reply.

I slipped out of Tsunayoshi's arms. Do my daily cleanse. Kiss Tsunayoshi to wake up. And let the day replay like it does everyday.

* * *

Normal POV

As Tsuna and Tsunayoshi walked to school they found a certain dull redhead.

" Tsuna, there he is."

" R-right! Enma-kun!" Tsuna yelled. The redhead turned around.

" Ah, you're...Tsuna and Tsunayoshi..."

" Yup! Do you live around here Enma?" Tsunayoshi asked

" Well, I'm going to go back to Italy as soon as I get done with my job..."

" Eh? You have a job?"

" Yeah, you see I'm in the mafia..."

" EHHHHHH?" Tsuna and Tsunayoshi yelled.

" You can just laugh, you don't have to believe me..."

" No, it's not that. We just can't believe someone like you is in the mafia. In fact we're in the mafia too."

" Really?"

" Yup!"

" I'm, from the Shimon Family."

" We're from the Vongola Family." Tsuna smiled.

" Oh? Then you ought to know this. Shimon and Vongola are allies."

" Eh? Really?"

" Yeah. But you wouldn't know. Shimon is such a small unknown family."

" O-oh..."

" Tenth! Decimo!/Tsuna! Tsunayoshi!" Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted.

" Ah..." the couple saw the two running at them. Enma ran away from the becoming group.

" Ah, Enma..." Tsuna said. The redhead was already long gone.

" Eh? Was that the new kid Enma?" Yamamoto asked.

" Yeah, we're trying to become friends with him." Tsunayoshi answered.

" Why?"

" He's kind of like the old Tsuna. And not much people are nice to him."

" Oh... Ah! I met this guy named Kaoru. He entered the baseball team."

" I finally managed to talk to Shit.P. It was hard. I had to chase her around and when I called her Shitopi-chan she finally talked to me. She's so straight forward." Gokudera said.

" Ah, didn't Lambo say something about meeting new playmate? What was his name? Um, Rauji?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Yeah..Chrome texted me that some weird guy named Julie was hitting on her." Tsuna stated.

" EXTREME! GOOD MORNING!" Ryohei shouted as he ran to the group.

" Good morning Onii-san." Tsuna greeted.

" Ne, senpai. Have you met a person yesterday?" Yamamoto asked.

" Umm, yes I have EXTREMELY. He was EXTREMELY WEIRD! He kept talking to me!"

" What's his name lawn head?" Gokudera asked.

" Ehm, Koyo...Then Hibari met this girl named Adelheid."

" Isn't it weird?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" What is?"

" We all met someone yesterday. That means they're in the Shimon family as well."

" I don't EXTREMELY don't understand!"

" Those people are all in the mafia like us. In the Shimon family."

" Oh..."

The five just stood there thinking about it.

" Well, let's just go to school. We can ask Giotto-san about it." Tsuna stated.

" Yeah, we'll ask him about it. He probably knows about it."

" Ok, then let's go."

The males walked to school in a moderate rate. Anxious to what Giotto might say. Was this family nice or the most worst? For they do not know. But, will Giotto even remember about this tiny family?

The five all reached their school and first thing they saw. The big crowd in front of them.

" W-what's going on?" Tsuna asked.

" Adelheid-san is fighting again..." Enma popped out of nowhere.

" E-Enma!"

" Tsuna-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun. That's one of my guardians. Suzuki Adelheid. Is that your guardian she's fighting?"

" Ehehe, o-one of them."

" We should see what's happening..."

" Yeah.."

The whole group went upstairs to see what the two were even fighting about. The group watched the two spar. Tsuna, worried. Tsunayoshi amused with Hibari getting fought on par by a girl. The rest expressionless.

" H-Hibari-san! S-stop it! You're attracting attention!" Tsuna yelled futility. The two parted, then only rushed to each other.

" Then you stop them." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna. The two guardians were just a feet away from each other their weapons ready to clash and then Tsuna's face popped in the middle. His cheeks met metal and metal. Becoming red as if he was blushing.

" You, what are you doing?"

" Y-you didn't die?"

" IIIITTTTTAAAAIIII!" Tsuna yelled, little tears coming out of his caramel orbs. Tsunayoshi immediately ran over to his other.

" Tsuna you okay?"

" N-no..." Tsuna said as the tears fled his cheeks. Tsunayoshi's dying will flame rose.

" Oh Hibari~~!" he yelled "sweetly" with a smile as he cracked his knuckles. Hibari sweat dropped. He always fought with Tsunayoshi. But he was never this angry.

" Don't you dare hurt Tsuna again!" Tsunayoshi suddenly hit Hibari on the head, knocking him out. Tsunayoshi smirked.

" And you..." Tsunayoshi's head turned to Adelheid. She just froze there.

' How can he knock out that man with a punch?' she thought.

" ...This will do..." Tsunayoshi just walked pass by her. Adelheid was confused.

' What will do?' sh asked herself. Then suddenly after ten seconds she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. She was slapped.

' W-what? How? H-he's next to his other self!'

" How did you do that?"

" It's a technique I learned from someone. I'm not going to tell..." Tsunayoshi said as he soothed his lover.

" Tsunayoshi-kun..." Tsuna started his tears weakening.

" Hmm?"

" BAKA!" Tsuna shouted as he hit Tsunayoshi on the head. Adelheid and Enma stood there speechless.

' How can he hit him?' they both thought.

" Ow, ow, ow. Aww meanie, you hit me." Tsunayoshi smiled.

" Because you hit Hibari-san and Adelheid!"

" So? They hurt you."

" Because Reborn kicked me."

" ...Well sorry Adelheid. Hehehe, sorry Hibari." Tsunayoshi smiled at Hibari.

" I'll bite you to death later..." Hibari hissed, Tsunayoshi just laughed.

" Oi! What are you all doing here? Class will start soon!" Giotto shouted.

" Giotto-san~/Giotto~!" Tsuna and Tsunayoshi both shouted as they hugged the man. Giotto blushed.

" H-hey what are you guys doing?"

" Just having fun~!" Tsunayoshi answered.

"C'mon let's go!" Tsuna said as he and Tsunayoshi dragged Giotto to the class. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed happily, talking about their relationship and such.

" Enma..." Adelheid called.

" Yeah, I know the plan. And I know which one of them to steal away, when that day comes."

" Yes, I shall go now, Enma."

" Okay..." Enma followed his fellow classmates. But little did they know, Reborn had disappeared and reappeared on the roof just as Enma left.

" Shit, those two are in danger..." Reborn scowled.

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " DUN DUN DUN~!"**

**K, " We can't tell you what's gonna happen next."**

**N, " Why not? That's cause like we said we don't have a plot for this=)."**

**K, " Oh and we might be behind schedule this time."**

**N, " Yeah, we're going on a family trip tomorrow again."**

**K, " So yeah. But you guys will be alerted when we do post."**

**N, " Look forward next time!"**

**K/N, " REVIEWS? LOVE IT? HATE IT? HATE IT BECAUSE YOU LOVE IT?"  
**

**K, " WE DID NOT MAKE KHR! IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE YAOI AND SMUT! AND LOTS OF IT!XD"  
**


	15. New Friend

**A/N: K/N," Hi! We're back~!"**

**K, " Sorry for the wait!"**

**N, " But we're back and ready to do some typing!"**

**K, " But you're just the proof reader..."**

**N, " So? That's also important."**

**K, " Ok ok, let's just let them read."**

**N, " Hai~."**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna's POV

The day went fast. Like really fast.

At first I found myself on the rooftop. Then already at P.E. I couldn't understand, but. One thing was for sure. It was a very boring day. I just wanted it to end immediately. Lucky Tsunayoshi-kun. He slept through every class. I can tell. When it was P.E. He was bright and cheerful.

In first period, Giotto was going to smack him on the head. But he just left him alone. Just cause we were his favorite students. Hehe favoritism much? Second period, he went to the nurse's office saying " I cut myself! Sensei can I leave?" Of course the answer was yes. Third period, Yamamoto told me that Asari let him sleep too! Tsunayoshi-kun's excuse, " All this music made me sleepy so why not?"...Why not? Fourth period, he and Gokudera-kun both fell asleep. Gokudera said that they always flicked off the teacher if they were ever disturbed. Fifth period, Kyoko-chan said that since he sat in the back he was able to sleep well with the book up.

I was jealous. How lucky is he to have 5 naps in one day. But, his laziness is one of the cute traits about him I love. One time, we were going to school but he didn't want to go. And I did. So he kept holding onto my school bag and his butt was dragging on the floor. His face had the expression of ambition. I thought it was childishly cute.

Right now, I'm in class. Why? Giotto-san said that since the summer festival was coming up in a week or two, he needed some helpers. The helpers are me, Tsunayoshi-kun, Yamamoto, and Gokudera-kun. Honestly, I never even rose my hand, in fact none of us did! Giotto-san just called out the names of the four people he's closest to! So now we're stuck with some other people from the other classes making the banner. Whatever. Just to get out of this damned , I want to be with Tsunayoshi-kun. He's not doing the banner. He's decorating the halls and such.

Giotto-san couldn't decide on play or concert. So, he decided to do both! The play had two genres. The girls wanted romance and the guys wanted action. So Giotto-san said that it'd be a twist between sleeping beauty and the mafia. Yes, the mafia. A prince goes off to this mission with his two guardians from his mafia family and along the way he meets the villain he is supposed to defeat. In the depths on the verge of death the villain says that a princess was waiting a century just for him at this old tower. So the prince goes there and fell in love with the princess as soon as he laid eyes on her. Then they kiss and live happily ever after. I thought that was pretty ok. But then! The cast! Oh, how I hated it when Giotto-san smirked as he called out each name.

Villain: Enma. Minion #1: Kyoko. Minion #2: Hana...You know that dull girl that loves 10 years later Lambo. Guardian #1: Gokudera. Guardian #2: Yamamoto. Prince: Tsunayoshi. Princess: Tsuna... I was like...

" What the fuck? How come I'm the princess? Why can't any other girl be the stupid princess?" I love Tsunayoshi-kun. I really do but, I don't want to let anyone know I'm gay.

" But the girls don't want to be the princess. Right?" Giotto-san looked at the girls. They all smiled and nodded to not being the princess. Damn.

" It's fine Dame-Tsuna. It's just a kiss." some student told me.

" B-but...Ugh, fine..."

Then for the concert. Oh great. No one in this damn class knows how to sing! Only me, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun, and Kyoko-chan. And we have to write our own songs! What kind of shit is that? Well, we'll only sing one song. But Kyoko-chan's songs are duets with Haru and Haru was in a different school so she was out.

I know what I was going to do for the past few days. And it's not fun.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

I'm outside decorating the halls and whatnot. Yamamoto is helping me. And Gokudera and Tsuna are doing the banner. I can't believe the school festival is coming! I'm so excited! Nothing can put me down. Or maybe am I energetic cause I slept in ever class? Possibly. My day was terrific. I was dreaming about Tsuna all day!

Tsuna's day must've been terrible. First period, nothing really since Giotto uses favoritism. Second period, home economics, some student said that he exploded a oven, ouch. Third period, history, Gokudera said that Tsuna got a zero on his test. Fourth period, music, Kyoko said that he was fine, Asari favorites him too. Fifth period, science, Yamamoto said that Tsuna blew up some chemicals. Then P.E. I saw it. Our class had to run laps and Tsuna would get hit by the other classes' equipment. Ouch, a soccer ball hit his crotch. How sad, very very sad.

Then Tsuna told me about the school festival and the play and all that. I was beaming. I had to defeat Enma with my two companions, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Then kiss my princess. Tsuna~. Ah, bliss, I'm full of bliss. Thank you lord Jesus Christ. I was a bit surprised when Tsuna said something about the concert. Well, I'm going to probably make a song secretly for Tsuna. Yup!

I want to be friends with Enma before the festival. Why? It's not nice letting your fellow student getting pushed around for nothing.

Ah! Yes! I'm finally done with the halls! Yamamoto and I went back to class bursting with happiness.

" Giotto~! We are done!" I shouted.

" Ok, you can leave." he replied. I looked at Tsuna who was still working on the banner.

" Um..." I began again, Giotto looked at me.

" Oh, I see. Then get started on your song."

" Ok."

A song. _My _own song. I know that Tsuna will play a part in it. Not singing it with me just bring my inspiration. Well what do I do for him? I love him... I share my adventures with him... Oh! I know. I protect him! But why do I protect him? Well, I love him so I want him safe. I want to keep him happy. And, I always want to see him in that bright smile of his. Protect, protect, huh... Those are things I must protect. AH! That's my song! Things I must protect!

Ok got my title. Now for the beats... How about something that has a kinda techno beat. Fuck yeah! Then, then like a funky tune. Hahaha! Awesome! And at the chorus something with a violin and like an uplifting melody. Yeah! Oh my God! I will be so awesome! Hahaha! I can't wait for the school festival.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna was finally done with the banner and went to the happy Tsunayoshi.

" Hmm? Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you doing?"

" Ah! Tsuna! I'm making my song! It's 1/4 done!"

" Wow. How did you get so fast?"

" My inspiration."

" What's that?"

" You. I want you to hear it at the festival." Tsunayoshi smiled. Tsuna blushed.

" You, do everything for me..."

" Of course be cause I love you." Tsunayoshi whispered.

" T-then my inspiration is you!" Tsuna whispered.

" Oh? Hehe, okay then."

" Are you ready to go now?"

" Yeah."

" Bye Giotto/Giotto-san!" Tsunayoshi and Tsuna shouted.

" Bye, take care." Giotto smiled as the two left.

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi were walking home alone then suddenly they saw a wad of burnt red hair. There was only one person with dark red hair. Enma. The two ran looking for the poor boy. Then they saw a group of delinquents and they just knew that Enma was in the middle.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" Yeah. Let's go save Enma."

" R-right!"

Tsuna ran towards the group and shouted.

" STOP HURTING ENMA YOU ASSHOLES!" The group looked at him with pissed off faces. Enma in the middle just gazed in astonishment.

" What was that punk?" the leader asked grabbing Tsuna's wrist tightly.

" I-itai!" Tsuna whimpered as he winced at the painful grasp.

" Heh. You're nothing but a pathetic brat who wants to protect his friend but can't. Hehehe." the brute laughed at Tsuna's pain.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

" No use ca-!" before the leader can finish his sentence he was hit by a fist. Tsuna smiled.

" L-leader!" a follower shouted. Before Tsuna can even blink each single member were all knocked out laying on the floor.

" Tsuna~! Are you ok?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Yup." Tsuna replied. The two looked at Enma.

" Are you ok?" they both asked.

" A-ah...Y-yes." Enma replied.

" Are you sure? You're bleeding." Tsunayoshi pointed to his arm.

" Eh? C'mon we have to get that disinfected!" Tsuna said as he pulled and dragged a very confused Enma. Tsunayoshi gathered the redhead's belongings and followed after them.

Tsuna slammed open the door still dragging Enma behind him.

" Ara? Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan. Is that you two?" mama asked.

" Yes, mama! Sorry for slamming the door." Tsunayoshi replied.

" It's fine."

" Mama, our new friend is here so can he stay for dinner?"

" Ara! Of course he can! Come down in 30 minutes."

" Okay!" Tsunayoshi shouted as he went upstairs to Tsuna's room.

Tsuna was busy disinfecting Enma's cuts and scrapes. And Tsunayoshi either wrapped or stuck bandages on them.

' Why are they helping me? Aren't they from the mafia too? Why didn't they just leave me to suffer? Maybe, they're nice people. No, they are nice people. They are helping me, someone who they don't even know...' Enma thought.

" Done!" Tsuna shouted.

" Are you feeling better Enma?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Y-yeah..." Enma replied.

" I should go now, I don't think Tsuna-kun's mom would like it if I stayed..."

" No way. Mama is totally fine with you staying over for dinner." Tsunayoshi told him.

" Wait, you're siblings?"

" No. Mama just let's anyone live here. She's very nice."

" Oh..."

" Ne, Enma. Why did you get jumped?" Tsuna asked.

" Don't know, don't care. It's always like that. Even in the mafia. Just because Shimon is very little."

" Eh? Why?"

"...Who knows." Enma frowned.

" Well, I gotta change so don't mind if I go." Tsunayoshi said as he walked to his room.

" Tsuna! Let's play! I'm a killer!" a certain cow/sheep/broccoli(?) boy shouted.

" Not now Lambo!" Tsuna shouted.

" Boo..." Were the child's last words before he left.

" It's cheery here." Enma started.

" No. you're wrong. I believe the word you're looking for is noisy."

" Really... Tsuna-kun... Why did you help me? We don't even know each other and yet.. In fact I don't even know if you think of me as a friend.."

" Nope, you're wrong Enma. Tsunayoshi-kun and I both think of you as a new friend. That's why we try to approach you." Tsuna smiled. Enma blushed.

' W-what is this feeling?' Enma thought.

" Tsuna! DIE!" the same cow/sheep/broccoli boy shouted as he threw a grenade and ran away laughing.

*BBBOOOMMM*

Tsuna's bedroom was even more of a mess. Tsuna's back hit his unused desk and tests papers fell all down showing all the zeros.

" Crap the tests I hid! Hehe, I guess we're both pretty clumsy."

" Haha."

" Tsuna, Enma you okay?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Yup! We're fine, just stupid Lambo."

" Ok."

" Tsunayoshi-kun, can you stay with Enma. I need to tell Lambo something."

" Sure, hehe, go ahead."

So with that Tsunayoshi was left with Enma.

" So Enma, what's up?"

" Nothing really." Enma frowned.

" Hmm...Ah I know!"

" What?" Tsunayoshi grabbed Enma's cheeks and rose them up to seem like he's smiling.

" Hahaha~! That's better."

" What is?"

" You're smiling." Tsunayoshi smiled gently at him. Once again Enma blushed.

' It's that same feeling when Tsuna-kun smiled at me... What is it?' Enma thought.

" Huh? You ok? You're red."

"..Of course I am, I'm a red head after all..."

" Hahahaha! That's so funny! Hmm, zero, zero, zero, oh of course zero."

" What are you doing?"

" Peeking at Tsuna's tests. Oh, here's one, a five. Pretty good."

" What do you get?"

" Perfect scores, like Gokudera."

" That guy with silver hair?"

" Yeah, that's him."

" I'm back~!" Tsuna yelled as he came back in.

" What'cha tell Lambo?"

" Huh? You don't hear him crying? Oh well."

" Tsuna, you're so mean."

" He threw a grenade at me! And we even had a guest! Enma!"

" Hmm, yeah I guess that's reasonalbe."

" Well, anyways. Did you get hurt during the explosion Enma?"

" No, I'm fine."

" Dinner's ready~!" mama called from downstairs.

" Hai~~!" Both Tsuna and Tsunayoshi shouted.

The group of three all climbed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. They were all greeted with happy faces and smiled. Though someone was missing.

" Eh? Where's Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

" He went to Italy." Bianchi answered.

" Why?"

" He had to talk to the don."

" O-oh."

Food was all finally set and of course after the usual shout of ' Ittadakimasu' they all ate. All of them politely but Lambo was really annoying. They had steak, chicken, rice, and turkey. Wow, that awesome, it's like a freakin' buffet. Enma watched the two Tsunas eat happily and talk to each other so care-free.

' Those two aren't bad people. I, will maybe truly be their friend.' Enma thought to himself.

* * *

It's already 7 and the boys were doing their boring ass homework.

" Ah, it's already late. I'll be going now Tsuna-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun." Enma said as he began to pack up.

" Oh, ok. Take care Enma." Tsuna told him as the young red head left.

"...Tsunayoshi-kun..." Tsuna started. No reply.

" Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna turned around and found him asleep on the bed.

' Ah, he's sleeping...' Tsuna walked over to him. Tsuna brushed Tsunayoshi's bangs with his index finger.

' And he finished his homework...Should I copy? But-'

" You can copy, I don't mind." Tsunayoshi opened his flame colored eyes.

" A-are you sure? You worked hard on this."

" Not really, it's pretty easy. Go ahead, I don't really mind. Just put it in my bag when you're done. G'night." Tsunayoshi said as he walked away. Tsunayoshi was taken aback, Tsuna was holding his hand.

" D-don't go...I, don't want you to leave..." Tsuna said. Tsunayoshi looked back, Tsuna was blushing furiously for he had just found himself holding his lover's hand.

" Tsuna..."

" Please don't leave. You can sleep here tonight with me. I miss you when you're in the other room. So please?"

" Babe, you don't have to ask me. I will if you just say so."

" Then.."

" I'll stay, don't worry."

Tsuna beamed and Tsunayoshi smiled gently. The flamed eyed boy walked back to the bed and let his body flop right on it. And the caramel eyed one sat back down on the floor and copied the homework.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV( In his dreamland)

_" Where am I? Why am I even here?" I asked particularly to no one but still got a reply._

_' You are in your dream. And you're here cause you're dreaming. Seriously, it should be that obvious.'_

_" Then, who are you?"_

_' I am you.'_

_" What? Like my hyper dying will self?"_

_' Yeah, I guess you can say that.'_

_" Ok, well why are you here?"_

_' Because there is something I should tell you.'_

_" What is it?"_

_' My intuition is saying that when Reborn comes back he will tell you troubles that lay ahead of you and Tsuna.'_

_" Well why do you think that?"_

_' He's gone. Not even a note or letter. He spoke to the don. If he speaks with ninth, then something might be troubling you future. As well as Tsuna's.'_

_" Why does it affect Tsuna's future?"_

_' We will not know. I'm you. And you don't know why, so neither shall I.'_

_" Then how did you or I know that Reborn is going to tell Tsuna and I something bad?"_

_' Because deep in your mind you know that he would.'_

_"...Thank you."_

_' For what? I'm you. Hehe, let's just protect Tsuna.'_

_" Right."_

_' You should probably wake up now.'_

_" Why? I just started to talk to you."_

_' Well, dreams go by fast.'_

_" You're right."_

_' Then wake up!' I saw myself smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back. _

_" Hey, since when could I communicate with you?"_

_' Well, just call for me, and I'll be there. Anytime, any place.'_

_And that was it. I woke up with Tsuna in my arms. _

" Mmm! Time for another day." I smiled brightly with the sun.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

" Mmm." I mumbled as I opened my eyes. To my surprise Tsunayoshi-kun wasn't there with me. Frantically I search around my room as well as his.

" Tsuna?" his soothing warm voice called to me. I turned around and rushed over to that voice.

" Tsunayoshi-kun!"

" Hahaha, what's wrong?"

" Why is it that I sometimes see that you are not with me?"

" Cause I need to take baths, unless, you want to come with me next time." he smirked.

" BAKA!" I hit him on the head.

" Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. Hurry up now will ya? We gotta leave early, Giotto wants us to finish decorating. Plus we need to get the scripts and costumes."

" Ok! I'll be fast!"

And indeed I was. I brushed my teeth as I was washing away shampoo from my hair. And scrubbing soap on like mad. I had dried my body and wrap my hair so that there won't be any drops of water on my petite body. I slipped into my uniform and stuffed my feet in my shoes.

" Wow, you were fast."

" I told you. So let's go!"

I grabbed two pieces of toast and ran out of the door holding Tsunayoshi-kun's hand. Sure we didn't say bye to mom and dad but we are in a rush.

It was so early that the sky was purple mixed with orange and mist was engulfing the sleepy town. Wait mist? If it's misty does that mean we'll meet-.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, Yoshi-kun~~!" A perverted voice called us as Mukuro ran towards the both of us with puckered lips, we just froze there. He was just a feet away when out of no where boots with skulls on them dropped from the sky. Along with a black booty shorts, a dark purple skirt that dangled over the shorts with a matching shirt, purplish blue pineapple style hair, and the pale fragile body that belonged to our friend Chrome. She summoned her trident that matched Mukuro's and used the bottom of it to hit her brother's forehead.

" Mukuro-nii-sama, please just stop." Chrome said as she sighed.

" That hurt N-, Chrome." Mukuro said as he childishly rubbed the bump.

" Are you alright, Boss?" she asked me with a smile.

" Yeah, thanks Chrome." I replied.

" Nice one Chrome!" Tsunayoshi-kun hi-fived her.

" So, what do you want Mukuro?" I asked.

" Kufufu~. You see in 2 days from now Ken, Chikusa, and I will go to Italy for a month. Chrome cannot come, we all, especially Ken, are afraid that she might get badly hurt."

" Um, ok? So why are you going in the first place?"

" I need to find an apprentice. And why is this dangerous? Well we are going to look for him in the most dangerous part of Italy." Apprentice? Maybe he'll pick Fran again.

" Mukuro-nii-sama." Chrome caught her brother's attention.

" Yes, my cute Chrome?"

" If you can... Please find a boy named Fran." Chrome pleaded, we can all tell. She was beginning to lose her voice.

" Fran... Why, who is he Chrome?"

" He's..." she looked at me, wondering if she can tell her brother about the battle that took place in the future. I know Mukuro. He doesn't tell secrets, especially if it's Chrome's. So I nodded.

" Ok, please believe me ok." She started.

" You know I always do." Mukuro replied.

" The family went ten years into the future and fought a man named Byakuran. Your future self was there and you were defeated..."

" Then that means you.."

" Yes, my organs disappeared but Hibari-kun ten years later helped me. Anyways you had an apprentice, his name is Fran. We were best friends, in that world of course."

"...Tell me how you met."

" Ah well." I replied for Chrome.

" When we met with the future Varia, Chrome was still a little unhealthy so Fran-kun helped her. By strengthening her illusions." I explained. Mukuro looked at me then to Chrome, who was nodding.

" Ok, for my beloved little sister. I'll find this Fran boy. How does he look like?"

" Teal hair and eyes. It shouldn't be so hard. 14 years old." Chrome answered. Mukuro nodded.

" So what was it you wanted?" Tsunayoshi-kun asked.

" Ah right. We were worried so we are wondering if Chrome can stay with you two until we come back." Mukuro answered.

" Of course she can. Is that all?"

" Protect her. Please try."

" Yes."

" Then that settles things, we shall see you in 2 days at your house. Come my cute Chrome."

" Bye Boss, Tsunayoshi-kun." Chrome smiled. We both waved.

And the two siblings disappeared into the mist.

* * *

Normal POV

That conversation surprisingly only took 15 minutes. So the two ran to school not stopping once so over.

" Ne, Tsuna." Tsunayoshi started while they ran.

" What?"

" Why does Chrome-chan care so much for Fran?"

" She said it's cause he saved her life twice."

" You mean the illusion and when he died?"

" Yeah, that's it."

Somehow the conversation about Chrome and Fran turned into a conversation about semes and ukes. How? This is what happened. They talked about how Fran was going out with Bel. That brought up yaoi. Tsunayoshi suddenly remembered about Tsuna's yaoi r-18 mangas and started talking about guys doing stuff with other guys. Then Tsunayoshi was talking about how Sasuke from Naruto was an uke. When Tsuna asked why, Tsunayoshi replied.

" Because if you look at the word Sasuke. You can see the word uke. Sasuke."

Tsuna just laughed.

But Tsuna wondered.

' Where's Reborn? He should be back by now. If he takes long then it must be important.'

Little did he know. It was something far more important. It was terribly majorly important. In fact it can mess up the bond between Tsuna and his beloved Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " Honestly, this is one of the longest chapters we wrote."**

**K, " Umm, nothing much to say."**

**N, " Yesh."**

**K, " Should we just put our ending lines?"**

**N, " Sure."  
**

**K****/N, " REVIEWS? LOVE IT? HATE IT? HATE IT CAUSE YOU LOVE IT?"**

**K, " WE DID NOT MAKE KHR! IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE YAOI AND SMUT! AND LOTS OF IT!XD  
**


	16. Festival

**A/N: K/N, " Hey!"**

**K, " Remember when Tsuna and Tsunayoshi are singing Tsuna is italic and Tsunayoshi is underlined."**

**N, " Yup!"**

**K, " Well, we really don't have anything to say.."**

**N, " So you can start now."**

**

* * *

**

Tsunayoshi's POV

Tsuna and I entered school and changed into our school shoes. I was walking in the halls with Tsuna and we saw Giotto.

" Giotto/Giotto-san!" We caught his attention.

" Hey Tsuna, Tsunayoshi. What's up?"

" Um, where are the scripts?" Tsuna asked.

" Oh yeah! They're in the classroom, I'm heading there too."

" Then, let's just together." I stated they both nodded. I glanced at Tsuna and Giotto. I didn't even know why. Ah, that suit he's wearing.

" It looks like your old suit." I started. They both looked looked at me.

" Huh?" Giotto asked me.

" What you're wearing. It's similar to your old suit in the past." I pointed at his clothing. Giotto looked down and Tsuna observed.

" Hahaha! I'm glad you noticed! I saw this pinstriped one and it reminded me of the good old days." Giotto said laughing.

" Really, you must have tons of those."

" Yeah, I did."

" Ah, by the way. You had to marry a woman right? Who was she?"

" Ah, her name was Sakura Miyamoto."

" What was she like?" Tsuna asked eagerly.

" Well, she had long brown hair. But she bleached it and highlighted some strands pink. She was 2 years younger than me. And she reminded me of you two in a lot of ways."

" Eh? How?"

" She was pretty tiny for her age, she went up to my chest. Mm, she has caramel eyes. She can be really clumsy at times. But, when things were serious she'd become mature. Her clumsiness reminded me of Tsuna, and her matureness reminded me of Tsunayoshi!" He beamed at us. We blushed and smiled back.

We finally are inside the vacant class and we find our scripts.

" Hime, would you care to kiss?" I pretended acting.

" Baka, that's not what it says. It's in my script too." Tsuna stated smacking me on the head.

" Ow, hehe!"

" Oh, come on you two." Giotto said as he pushed us together. I took this as an advantage and steal Tsuna's sweet lips. Giotto begins to chuckle, Tsuna is turning red, and I parted smirking.

" Yay~! I'm the winner~~!" I childishly ran around the classroom as Tsuna chased me. Giotto just watches us as he laughs.

*BAM* The door opened, and we see a certain raven haired boy.

" No running in the classrooms." Hibari said.

" Hiiiii! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted as he ran behind a chuckling Giotto.

" C'mon Hibari. Lighten up, will ya?" I said as I patted his shoulder. He looked at me. And hell yeah, I can see the glare hidden in his gray pupils staring at my flamed eyes.

" You do know I'm still mad at you for knocking me out yesterday."

" Hehe, but I did say sorry!" I laughed.

" That's not enough."

" Eh, then what do you want?"

" One free knock out."

" So, you want to knock me out?"

" Yes."

" Then catch me~!" I said as I ran away towards the window. I changed into my hyper dying will self and start to fly to the roof, giggling uncontrollably.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

" Then catch me~!" Tsunayoshi-kun shouted as he turned into his hyper dying will form and jump out the window, heading up to the roof. Wow, we can hear his many giggles from here.

I looked at Hibari. He snarled and paced out the door. I sighed and walk to my seat. I studied each line I had to recite. Not like there's a lot. I wonder, how the dress looks like. Because if it's long I'll trip. And if it's too short, I don't want to think about it. And fuck no I will not wear a stupid wig.

_" Is this the princess?" the prince asks no one. _

_" Yes, it must be. That smooth, wonderful skin that of the color pale. Lips and cheeks of rosy pink. Yes, this is my princess. Just one look at her and she has stolen my heart."_

_- the prince kisses the princess -_

Those lines are Tsunayoshi-kun's. And we'll have to kiss. In front of hundreds of people. I blushed at the thought.

I kept reading the whole script. Wow, I only have medium sized amount of lines to memorize. Tsunayoshi-kun has more than I do. Ah, I need a song too. I stuffed the script into my bag and pull out a collage ruled notebook. I stare at the blank page while I twirl my led pencil between my index and middle finger.

" Hm? Tsuna, what's wrong?" Giotto asked.

" My song. I can't find any lyrics in my brain."

" Then, tell me. What's your inspiration?" My inspiration? That's easy.

" It's Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Then, you should make a song for him. But, don't let anyone know you're gay."

" So what? Like not say his name?"

" Yup. And for your title, what should it be?"

My title huh? I don't really know. What do I want Tsunayoshi-kun to always do? Uh, smile? Laugh? Love me? Well, I want only one look at him then I become happy and warm...

" Ah!" I suddenly shouted, startling Giotto.

" Tsuna?"

" I want only one." I smiled.

" One what?"

" Ugh. That's the title. I want only one."

" Ok, meaning."

" Meaning I want only one look at him to make me feel happy. And feel loved." I blushed thinking about Tsunayoshi-kun as he smiles warmly at me.

" Wow, I like that. Good job. You want me to work on the music? I can ask Asari."

" Yes please!"

" Ok, I'll go to the music room now and tell him. "

" Ok." I watched Giotto leave the room and walk down the hall.

Thinking of Tsunayoshi-kun, I continue to write my lyrics. I smile at each of the words I write on the paper. 10 minutes pass and I take a break. I look at the clock, 6:58. We've been here since 6:20, then, where's Tsunayoshi-kun? I look at his desk and notice some scribbling. I get up from my own seat and take a closer look. I blush, there were hearts and umbrellas with the numbers 27 and 72. I smiled gently, I should do that too.

I looked at Tsunayoshi-kun's bag. I'm tempted to see what secrets are in his journal. I look around me before I open his bag and search through it. I either blushed, laughed, or smiled as I read each one of his entries. Ah, the one yesterday...

* * *

Journal Entry

_Today was pretty ok. I can contact my hyper dying will self now. Pretty cool. _

_But, he or I told myself something bad. He told me when Reborn comes back home, he'll tell us something scary. Because when I think about it what my other other self told me was right._

_Reborn didn't leave a note. And he is talking with the Ninth. That always mean bad news._

_And that, it will affect my future with Tsuna. I'm not going to let that happen. _

_I swear on my life, I will protect my beloved one. I won't allow Tsuna's future to crumble. He will live a happy life with me. _

_I WILL PROTECT HIM, NO MATTER WHAT. EVEN, IF I GET KILLED._

_Sincerely _

_Tsunayoshi_

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna dropped the book with tears that puddled the floor.

" Liar. You promised me..." Tsuna said as he picked up the book and put in back in the bag. He wiped away futile tears that meant nothing to him.

" Then, this time... I'll protect Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna said as he smiled ambitously and you could literally see flames in his eyes. He then looked for Tsunayoshi's song.

' He must be done by now.' Tsuna thought.

" Tsuna-kun...?" a monotone voice caught Tsuna's attention.

" Enma!" Tsuna smiled.

" What are you doing to Tsunayoshi-kun's bag?"

" I'm lookng for his song. I want to see his lyrics."

" Oh... Ah by the way I saw Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Huh? Where?"

" I was at the rooftop with Adelheid-san and saw Tsunayoshi-kun and Hibari-san lying down."

" Uh, did they have scatches and bumps on their forehead?"

" Yeah...Are you going to check?"

" Nah."

"...Why not?"

" Because Tsunayoshi-kun is strong! He's just knocked out, must've knock each other out at the same time. He's sleeping now, let's just let him rest." Tsuna smiled, Enma blushed.

' It's the same as before... I felt this way too when Tsunayoshi-kun smiled at me... I should ask Shitopi-chan...' Enma thought to himself.

" Anyways Enma-kun, why are you here so early?"

" Ah, I need my script."

" That's right! You're the villian! Hahaha~, that doesn't match your personality."

' Are you sure?' Enma thought.

" I, think it's fitting for you to be the princess." Enma stated.

" Really? Hahaha~! I think that it's weird." Tsuna laughed.

' Stupid Giotto-san!' Tsuna shouted mentally.

" Well, just forget about the dress. But, what about the kiss?"

" T-the k-k-kiss... I think it's embarassing." Tsuna pouted.

" Why? Because you're going to kiss Tsunayoshi-kun in front of people?"

" Yeah."

" But you do it all the time...when you're alone at least."

" Yea- what? What did you say?"

" You kiss Tsunayoshi-kun a lot, I saw you guys once."

" W-when?"

" Mmm, I think it was the first day I went to this school."

" R-really! You that I'm g-g-"

" Gay? Yes, and I don't really mind. Everyone should be able to love freely."

" T-then you won't tell anyone right?"

" Yup. Don't worry. And you should just pretend that you guys are just with your family. Aren't Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun going out too?"

" Yeah.."

" Then, just pretend you're with your family. You should normally kiss in front of them." Enma explained.

" Yup! You're right!"

And after days of hard working practices the festival finally comes. But, just where is Reborn? And of course, Enma has found out the feelings he's been holding.

* * *

" Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna called.

" Tsuna! Over here." Tsunayoshi called.

" There's no time listening to music! We have to go on!"

" But it's Gokudera. He's not that bad either."

" Even so! We need to hurry! You're after Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he pushed Tsunayoshi behind the stage.

Tsunayoshi sighed and slipped on his clothes. Black skinny jeans of course his orange air walks. A dark orange sleeveless shirt and a black leather jacket with devil wings sewn on the back. And a black earpiece.

" Ne Tsuna. What do you think?" Tsunayoshi asked, Tsuna turned around.

" A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ahh..." Tsuna stammered, his face was turning beet red.

" I think that mean ' Smexy smexy smexy~.' Right?" Tsunayoshi smiled.

" Baka...But, you do look smexy." Tsuna whispered. Tsunayoshi laughed. Outside they heard the crowd squeal and cheer.

" Looks like it's my turn."

" Well duh, I need to end this concert."

" Ok ok, just remember. This is for you my baby." Tsunayoshi winked before he left. Tsuna was sure he heard lots of squealing as Tsunayoshi appeared.

" Hello~ girls. Boys. Ready?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" YYEESS!" The crowd, especially the girls, scram.

" Hehehe, ok ok. This is dedicated to a certain person. And you know who you are~." Tsunayoshi said as the music started playing. Tsuna blushed thinking.

' Baka...I love you'

The spot light makes it's attenton to Tsunayoshi and he takes a breath.

" My heart

The shining ring

The burning flame, the proof of resolution

~To protect you~

No matter how lost my worry, no matter how wishful my feeling. It won't change just like that. To keep living, if it's necessary I'll fight with my dying will. For the past, for the future ~never give up~. Under the sky, things I can do now. I'm searching for that smile wherever it is hiding. My tomorrow, things I must protect. Because the impotant you are here.

The cruel feeling

I will crush it

I will show you the hidden power

~I am not alone~

No matter how deep my hurt, no matter how distant my feeling. I must advance, there's only one road. Even when seaching around the world, we are not alone. No matter what happened ~don't be afraid~. The piling up feelings, the connected hands. I want to grab that smile, because I'll be by your side immediately. For the distant tomorrow, let's make a promise. Because we have a dream that can't be handed over.

Under the sky, things I can do now. I'm searching for that smile wherever it is hiding. My tomorrow, things I must protect. Because the impotant you are here. Because you are here. " Tsunyoshi winked as he walked away, and of course, the girls are going wild at how unbelievably cute yet hot that was.

It was Tsuna's turn now. He was wearing white shorts that reached his knees with his orange converse. An orage long sleeve and a short white, also leather, jacket that stopped beneath his chest on the back had angel wings on it. And a white ear piece.

" Wow, you look like an angel, but then again, you are one." Tsunayoshi commented.

" And you look like a devil. But you aren't one." Tsuna replied.

" They do say that love between angels and devils are forbidden. And love between boys are also forbidden..."

" Yeah, but... Everyone should love freely. So that rule of angels and devils, boys with other boys and stuff like that. That rule must be deleted, so what is two guys love each other? And so what if an angel and a devil are in love? It's not going to make a difference."

" Hehe, that's true. Now c'mon. It's your turn. You wanted me to play the bass for it right?"

" Y-yeah. And sing those few lines."

" Ok then let's go."

Tsunayoshi and Tsuna both walked out of backstage to face the even larger crowd. More girls, perfect. Just perfect.

" Hey~! It's the devil and angel singing just for you guys! Make sure you listen. This is the last song!" Tsunayoshi spoke into the microphone.

The crowd cheered.

" Ready Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi said as he got the bass guitar.

" Yeah!" Tsuna replied as he grabbed the mike. The happy music that Asari and Giotto arrange started to play and the crowd grew silent.

" _I want only one only one to be grasp by this hand_  
_I want to find the strength to protect you now_

_Just like the mistake in the answer of that days test. Getting a zero, I threw it to the corner of my room. Why did we reject everything sometimes. Even when we know that the truth is we still want to advance._

_I run while crying S.O.S. in silent. Opening my eyes on the meaning of standing here. The meaning of keep standing up._

_Woah~_

_I want only one only one to be grasp by this hand. I want to catch the tears that you spilled now. I want only one only one to be grasp by this hand. I want to find the strength to protect you now._

_The extending road here and there, actually which one is real. Which road I should continue walking on. Somebody will say one day [Things we believe in will be saved]. Its not somebody; I want to believe it now._

_Courage is surely waiting for the start. Opening the door and I wont look back. Ill just glare at the past._  
_Woah~_

_I want only one only one to be grasp by this hand. I want to engrave the proof that I live in this moment now._

_I want only one only one to be grasp by this hand. I want to hold on the strength to keep going living now._

Reflected by the mirror inside my heart is. An honest face of mine just as it is_. Its not a make-up smiling face; Ill smile from my heart everyday._

_Because I just want to protect the people I love._

_My wish is only one._

_I want only one only one._

_I want only one only one. I want only one only one to be grasp by this hand. I want to catch the tears you spilled now. I want only one only one to be grasp by this hand. I want to find the strength to protect you now_" Tsuna and Tsunayoshi ended back to back.

' Tears I cried and you want to protect me huh?' Tsunayoshi thought.

' I didn't want you to cry. And I want to protect you now! Because, you've been protecting mine.' Tsuna answered back in his thoughts.

Tsunayoshi didn't reply. So Tsuna took a peek at him from the corner of his eye. Tsunayoshi was blushing and smiling fondly. That made the girls squeal. The couple said their goodbyes to the crowd and told them about their play.

" Tsuna, Tsunayoshi~!" Giotto called.

" Giotto-san!" Tsuna yelled.

" What's up?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Well, the play is gonna be in a few hours, so I'll just call you guys ok. You have my number right?"

" Yup!/ Yeah." Tsuna and Tsunayoshi answered as they walked out the concert hall still wearing the clothes that was meant for the concert. Well Giotto bought it for them so it was basically theirs.

As soon as the couple left the building, fan girls started to pounce on them asking if they were twins. Complimenting how cute, hot, and adorable they were as they sang. Tsunayoshi was getting pissed, at any rate he wouldn't have time for himself and Tsuna. So he shouted that Yamamoto and Gokudera was also coming out, and they were. And all the fan girls change from the Sawada boys to the basball idiot and the noisy smoker. As soon as they did that, Tsunayoshi held Tsuna's hand and ran away.

The couple saw a certain red head lying on the floor his face sovered in wounds.

" Enma-kun!" Tsuna shouted. Tsun and Tsunayoshi ran towards the poor boy. Enma opened his dull red eyes.

" An angel and a devil...? Don't tell me that I died and you two are wondering wether I should go to heaven or hell."

" Enma, you're still alive. Are you okay?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" Boss! Tsunayoshi-kun!" Chrome suddenly shouted.

" Eh? Chrome-chan? What happened?" Tsunayoshi asked. Chrome had been staying with them for a couple days now and she was brought along to the festival.

" There's a guy stalking me!" Chrome shouted.

"...How does he look like?" Enma asked.

" He always wears fedora hat and he has glasses! He's been stalking me for days and it's creepy! He's even here now!"

" Ah, that's Julie. Don't worry, he won't rape you. He'll just flirt with you. A lot."

" Chrome~~! Ah, Enma!" Julie called. Chrome hid behind the middle of Tsuna and Tsunayoshi.

" Julie-kun...What do you want?" Enma asked.

" Well, I wanted to ask you...Can I steal Chrome-chan when we steal one of your crushes? It's today right?" Julie whispered into Enma's ear. Now serious, Enma replied.

" Yes... What for?"

" To go on dates."

" Julie..."

" Hehe, well. I'm planning to brain wash her and use her as a weapon." Julie chuckled.

" If she'll be useful... Fine, I give you permission."

" Yes! Score!" Julie shouted.

" See ya, Chrome~." Julie said as he walked off chuckling to himself.

" Ah? What was that about?... Ah that's right, Boss and Tsunayoshi-kun, have you seen Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan?" Chrome asked.

" Mm, check the cafe in room 2-A. The girls did one so they should be there." Tsuna answered.

" Ok, thank you. Bye Tsunayoshi-kun, Boss, Enma-kun. I'll see you guys at the play." Chrome said as she walked away.

" Tsuna! Tsunayoshi! Ah, Enma too!" Yamamoto called. The three turned their attention to the baseball freak with the noisy smoker. During the days, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi introduced Enma to their family, excluding Mukuro( he was already at the search for Fran).

" Yamamoto!/ Takeshi-kun..." Tsuna, Tsunayoshi and Enma shouted. Well, Enma didn't shout, more like say expressionlessly.

" Ne, ne. Let's go get some cotton candy and chocolate bananas!" Yamamoto stated happily.

" What do you say Tenth, Decimo, Enma?" Gokudera asked.

" Yup! I want some!" Tsuna shouted.

" Sure, how about you Enma?" Tsunayoshi asked the red head.

" Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt." Enma faintly smiled.

' At least I should have some fun with them before they disappear from my memories and life. I mean, this act, the future will change change it's course now.' Enma thought as he walked with his 'friends'.

* * *

With Giotto somewhere

" Giotto!" The blond turned around.

" Ah, Reborn. Where were you the past days?"

" Talking to Ninth, I've also been studying a certain family. There's trouble happening today."

" What is it?"

" You know Enma?"

" That red head?"

" Yes, he's from Shimon." Giotto gasped.

" W-what? How?"

" Apparently the day we came from the future. The rings of Shimon were discovered."

" And...?"

" And today, Enma and his family is planning to take revenge on Vongola."

" We need to call Tsuna and Tsunayoshi!"

* * *

" Enma-kun! We'll treat you!" Tsuna shouted.

" Thanks..." Enma replied.

' But, today...You all will be shown what Shimon had to face.' Enma silently thought.

* * *

**AN: K/N, " SHIMON'S TAKING REVENGE!"**

**K, " Kufufu~! You shall find out what happens in the next chapter."**

**N, " Shishishi~! And yes! There will be a chase scene with Tsuna in a dress!**

**K/N, " WE HOPE YOU LIKED IT!" **

**N, " REVIEWS PLZ? LOVE IT? HATE IT? HATE IT BECAUSE YOU LOVE IT?"**

**K, " WE DID NOT MAKE KHR! IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE YAOI AND SMUT! AND LOTS OF IT!XD"**


	17. Sadness and fear

****

A/N: K/N," Hi~!"

**K, "Ready for Tsuna's chase scene?"**

**N, " Kyaa~! I can't belive that..."**

**K, " Hush up! They need to read it on their own!"**

**N, " R-right!"**

**K/N, " Begin!"**

* * *

Giotto paced back and forth. What was the new fate for the lovers? It might end up in major disasters.

" Giotto, calm down." Reborn ordered, because of the blond's pacing, he too was getting worried.

" But, Reborn. What happens if..."

"...Tsunayoshi will take care of Tsuna... For now, let's just wait for their attack."

" Without telling them? Are you nuts? They'll die!"

" And why is that? The gaurdians should handle Shimon."

" If Shimon was weak and had Sky flames." Reborn stared at the Primo with black orbs for eyes.

" What do you mean?"

" Shimon, they have different flames. Their flames are the Earth, that can compete with the Sky."

"...We'll tell everyone then." Reborn said as he 'tch'ed. Giotto nodded and took out his cellphones calling the family save for Mukuro, Lambo, Tsuna, and Tsunayoshi.

" Ok, is everyone here?" Giotto asked.

" Yes / Hai / EXTREMELY / Yeah / Get on with it." They each replied.

" Then I'll bring the point. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi are in danger."

" WHAT!" they all scram.

" Shimon... They are not friends... They are enemies..."

" You mean Shit-P isn't an UMA? But an enemy going for Tenth and Decimo?" Gokudera asked.

" Kaoru...he isn't on the good side?" Yamamoto asked.

" I thought Koyo and I shared a love for boxing..." Ryohei stated sadly.

" I...Just thought Julie was a stalker...I, never expected this to happen." Chrome said surprised.

" Hmph, I never even liked that woman..." Hibari stated.

" Yes, and now we all have a mission. Keep the Tenth boss of Vongola safe."

" I will! / With my life! / EXTREMELY! / I promised Tsunayoshi-kun, and yes! / As long as I can bite someone to death." They all replied.

" Ok, good. There's only one event left. The play, so positions. Gokudera you protect Tsuna while you're in the play, though it'll be kinda far. Yamamoto you watch all the Shimon gaurdians. Ryohei, evacuate the people when the Shimon attack. Chrome, you call Tsunayoshi and the two of you will protect Tsuna at the closest point. Hibari, you're with me and Reborn backstage."

" Yes / Got it / Protect them to the EXTREME / Understood / Fine" they all agreed and hung up.

" Tch!" Giotto clicked his tongue.

" Giotto, keep your calm."

" Right, Tsuna's gaurdians aren't weak...But, Shimon's are't either..."

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

I was at 3-B's restuarant with Tsuna and Enma. And then.

* Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu. Tatta hitotsu d-* My I-phone rang.

" Hello?" I greeted as I excused myself from the table.

" Tsunayoshi-kun!" I heard Chrome's voice on the other side. Wait, was it shaking? Is she crying or scared. Or both?

" Chrome-chan? What happened?" I asked concerned.

" Boss is. Boss is." she stuttered. I looked at my smiling loved one.

" What about Tsuna?"

" He's in trouble... Today, at the play. Shimon, will attack him." I froze, and let my gaze wonder at Enma, who was smiling too.

" W-who told you?"

" Reborn-chan told Giotto-sama and Giotto-sama told us." Us? Like the whole family? Well, except Mukuro, Lambo, and apparently Tsuna.

" Do we have positions?"

" Yes. Gokudera-kun protects Boss while he's in the play. Takeshi-kun will watch the Shimon gaurdians. Ryohei-san evacuates the people when the Shimon attack. We will protect Tsuna at the closest point. Hibari-kun is with Giotto-sama and Reborn-chan backstage."

" Ok, but how will you get on stage?"

" Tsunayoshi-kun, I think you've forgotten. Other than Mukuro-nii, I'm the other mist gaurdian." Ah, that's right.

" I will disguise myself as Takeshi-kun. So, I'll see you then."

" Ah, wait. Bring a slice of cake, it'll be an excuse."

" Why?"

" Just bring one."

"...Fatty." Chrome said as she hung up. I stood there astonished but, it was funny so I also laughed. I walked casually back to the table.

" Who was it?" Enma asked.

" Chrome-chan." So, he's suspicious huh? Well, I just plastered a fake yet realistic looking smile on my face.

" Was she being stalked again?" Tsuna asked.

" No, just wanted to know if we wanted a slice of cake."

" Oooo~! What kind?"

" I dunno, she told me all different kinds so I just told her to pick one."

" Hmm, I wonder what she'll get."

Tsuna blissfully wondered. So cute. I looked down, letting my fringe cover my eyes, as I play tap tap revenge 3. Though, I made sure that I kept an eye on Enma as well.

' Hey, me. How can that smiling kid be the enemy?' I asked my other other self.

'...Don't his act fool you.'

' So, it's just an act?'

' Yes, you heard Chrome. She was scared, how often does that happen?'

' Only if we're in deep danger.'

' Exactly, plus Reborn said it. I told you that Reborn will have bad news.'

' Yeah...'

The food finally came and I let my other other self disappear from my thoughts. I got a cinnabun. Tsuna got a vanilla parfait. And Enma got a salad. Once we finished, we headed to the P.E. grounds where the play was being held. I saw Giotto and Rebron as well as everyone else there with serious faces that vanished as soon as they saw us.

" Reborn! We were so worried! Where were you?" Tsuna asked as he approached the baby.

" Italy, talking to the Ninth. Went partying, those kind of things." The baby said as he jumped on my shoulder.

" Well, the changing rooms are over there. Your names are taped. So you'll find your costume inside." Giotto pointed.

We nodded and left. Everyone gave me a serious look, and I nodded. I found my name and I saw my costume. Nice, it's a pimped suited. Instead of a plain white dress shirt it was a dark orange one with flames on the bottom. I didn't like it, it's too...conceited and gay. So I turned into my hyper dying will form and burned some of the clothes' bottom. Much better, now it looked like the shirt was really burned. I didn't want to wear the silk black jacket. So I put on the jacket with the devil wings. I put on the pants though. They were tight on my legs, but whatever. And I kept my air walks, no one would really care. I wore a crown too. God, it made me feel like that Bel person.

I looked at the mirror. I looked good, but something of the princely aura was missing. Oh, I know!

" Tsuna!" I shouted.

" W-what?"

" Can I borrow Natsu?"

" Why?"

" I wanna wear the cape."

" Fine." He tossed the ring over his side on to mine.

" Thank you! Natsu, can you come out?" I asked in a nice voice. He complied but, was this really Natsu?

" Gwar/Rawr!" I heard 2 squeals. What? 2? I looked at the 2 lion cubs before me.

" W-what! Which one of you is Tsuna's Natsu?" I looked at them both. one was lighter and brighter as to the other one was darker. The darker one had instead of a yellow fur a yellow orange color. And this Natsu's flames were darker.

" So you're mine?" I pointed at the darker one.

" Rawr!" he nodded. Ok, so that's mine... What should I name it? Just leave it as Natsu? I looked at them both, Tsuna's Natsu was cuddling with my Natsu. Wow, does Tsuna really wanna cuddle with me?

" Natsu." I called, only one of them looked at me. And it was my Natsu that looked at me. So, they know which one they belong to by our voices. Ok.

" Natsu, let's go." I smiled as I coaxed him with my finger. He walked towards me with Tsuna's Natsu following him. I bent down and grabbed them both and walked out. I found Giotto and the others. Gokudera and "Yamamoto" was wearing costumes.

" Hey guys!" I shouted.

" Hey!" Gokudera shouted back.

" Hm? There are two Natsus." Reborn stated, pointing at my arms.

" Ah yeah, I guess when I broke free from Tsuna, this Natsu broke free too." I pointed at my Natsu. " They can know who they belong to by our voices."

" Wah, so cool!" Yamamoto aka Chrome complimented. I nodded and gave Tsuna's Natsu to Giotto.

" Mmm, Natsu can you turn into that cloak for me? Without the flames on the bottom."

" Rrrr!" Natsu purred as he jump on my left hand and shut his eyes. Sky flames engulfed my body and Natsu turned into the cloak.

" Yahoo~! That's better! Now, I feel like a prince! Thank you, Natsu!" I smiled brightly as everyone laughed.

" Ok, here." Reborn said as he gave us an earpiece.

" What's this Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

" It's to connect with everyone." Chrome stated.

" Ah, like in the future?" I asked.

" I think so to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

" Hmph." Hibari put the tiny earpiece inside his well ear, as we did too.

" A-ah, ano..."

We turned around to see princess Tsuna. We blushed, though Chrome and Reborn just smiled. I blushed madly, if not my whole face, then body. Tsuna was absolutely moe, cute, shota, smexy, etc. Tsuna wore hair extensions that stopped at his mid-back. He wore a tiara in his spikey hair like I did. He wore lip gloss and that was it. Tsuna is already beautiful as he always looks. Why add more? His dress was kinda long, it was those kind that bloomed open not the skinny kinds, bright orange in color. It stopped to his ankles, he was gripping on the fabric, letting us see his creamy slender legs. He isn't wearing glass slippers like I or everyone would usually think of. No, he is wearing brown boots that stopped at his knees. I grew my gaze to the upper part of his dress. It didn't have those strings connected to the top of the dress. No, it was those poofy thingies that were on Tsuna's arms near his chest. You know what I'm talking about? Well anyways, he looked so fucking cute.

" Huh? Tsunayoshi-kun, why aren't you using Natsu?" Tsuna broke my trance, his own Natsu ran in front of him.

" Ah, because I have my own... though they share the ring." I stated, letting my Natsu transform back into it's lion form and jumped toward Tsuna's Natsu.

" Boss, I'll help you." Chrome said as she lit her ring's flame.

" E-eh? Help me with what?" Tsuna asked nervously.

" You'll find out." She and Reborn began to smile.

The girl concentrated her power and mist covered Tsuna's body.

" C-Chrome, what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked.

" You'll find out." Reborn smirked.

" Damn it Chrome, if you're messing with the Tenth, I swear."

" Gokudera-kun, you know I don't mess with Boss." Chrome said as she smiled.

The mist left his body and showed us Tsuna, still the same.

" What was the difference to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked.

" Hmm..." We heard Hibari wonder and saw him blush and look away.

" So, Chrome-chan. What's the difference?" I asked. She simply giggled and point at Tsuna. His chest particularly. No way, Tsuna grew illusionary boobs! I had an urge to pounce of him right then and there. But, I held it in. But, my Natsu didn't. My Natsu pounce on Tsuna's Natsu and started to cuddle. Tsuna and I stared at our lion cubs. We then stared at each other. I can tell what he wants to say, you can just see it in his eyes.

" You are such a pervert." Is what those caramel orbs told me. I just laughed.

* * *

Normal POV

" Check one two, check one two... Will the cast of the first act of the play get ready on stage. Thank you." A voice called. The group knew that they wouldn't be in it just yet so they decided to talk a bit more about random stuff like ice cream flavors and favorite fruits. They were astonished when Chrome said she despises pineapples when she has the same pineapple hair style as her brother. During act 2, they had to practice their scripts. Though Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsunayoshi knew their lines, they had to practice with Tsuna. They never even saw Enma, who was with his family, smiling devilishly as they talked about the plan during the first act.

" Cast of act three please get ready." That meant it was their turn. Tsuna lied on the prop bed. And Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto got into place. All hiding serious faces within themselves. And the narrator continued.

" Many many years passed and finally a prince has arrived. But, he was no ordinary prince, he own his owns maifia family." The audience, ' Oooh~' and 'Eh?'.

Tsunayoshi appeared, his cape flowing gracefully behing him. With two men behing the small figure. You can honestly say that the girls went wild.

" And, he has met the evil wizard, Shimon."

" Who, are you?" Tsunayoshi acted.

" My name is of no importance..." Enma replied.

" Then what are you doing in here?"

" I do this all the time. At least when some idiotic foll is trying to awaken the princess."

" A princess? Pfft, you're just lying. Now, are you Shimon? Cause if you are, we need to exterminate you." Tsunayoshi said as he got real guns out, though, everyone thought they were fake, except the Vongola and Shimon family.

" Then, I have no choice and quickly bring your life to an end. Minions!" Enma shouted. Kyoko and Hana appeared.

" Decimo! We'll handle these two." Gokudera played.

" Handle Shimon!" Chrome acted like Yamamoto who acted like well his character.

And so an imitated battle between the 3 Shimon and the 3 Vongola played out. Tsunayoshi didn't use the guns, since he knew that he would just hurt someone. But in the end, the prince always wins.

" D-damn...So, you're the fated prince to steal her majesty?" Shimon said.

" What are you talking about?" Vongola asked.

" At the tower, there's a princess who's been waiting for you a long time now."

"...What?"

" Don't hesitate, go. Hurry." Enma said as he looked down, smiling evily.

' The attack will go now.' He thought.

The fifth act was the last act and everyone on the Vongola family was on their guard. Save for the innocent princess, Tsuna. Everyone was backstage and Tsuna and Tsunayoshi were the only two on stage.

" Is this the princess? N-" Tsunayoshi began his lines once more and then was interuppted by screaming.

" Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi yelled as he ran to Tsuna, who was startled.

* BANG BANG!* Gun shots sound and echo through the air. The audience starts screaming and shouting as they ran out the doors. Ryohei made sure everyone left before going back in.

" Who was screaming?" Tsunayoshi asked, Tsuna in his arms.

" It's Yamamoto...T-they, attacked him..." Gokudera cried.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, is this the trouble that you wrote about in your journal?" Tsuna asked scared. Tsunayoshi wide eyed.

" You know?"

" I read it a week ago."

" Then, Tsuna. The enemy this time is...SHIMON!" Tsunayoshi said as he transformed into his hyper self.

" So, you knew about our attck huh? Well, whatever.. Primo, we'll show you the pain, you made Shimon suffer." Enma appeared with his family.

" No, you're wrong!" Giotto shouted back.

" Shut up." Enma said harshly using his power to smash the blond into the walls and ground.

" S-s-s-s-s-stop! Enma-kun, why are you doing this?" Tsuna scram to the top of his lung, tears running down his cheeks.

" To avenge our Primo. Shimon's Primo!" Enma shouted as he dropped a bloody Giotto on the floor with his powers.

" Now, I'll do the same to you're beloved family."

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi watched in horror as their family was picked up and tossed all around, their blood sprewing everywhere. Pushing and pulling the guardians with an unseen force, Enma and his family stood there laughing and smiling.

" Please, stop!" Tsuna shouted.

" Ok." Enma pushed their bodies down on the floor. It looked as if each and every one of them laid there like newly made corpes. Tsuna's chest became normal again and Chrome had turned back into her real form.

" Now, it's your turn." Enma smiled evily. Tsuna stood there, petrified. Tsunayoshi shield his lover with his own body.

" Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna said as he hugged his boyfriend.

' Tsuna, listen and do as I say.' Tsunayoshi spoke seriously in his mind.

' T-Tsunayoshi-kun...Y-yes.'

' Ok, I want you to take this and run away to the woods where you fought Byakuran.' Tsunayoshi gave Tsuna a box.

' What's in it?'

' Storm flames. Burn the woods and they won't be able to find you got it?'

' Y-yes!'

' Go, run away!'

Tsuna ran out of the emergency exit in his dress. He ran and ran, tears fleeing his caramel orbs. He didn't care if people in the city looked at him as if he was insane. He just ran to the destination where Tsunayoshi told him to go to. He was near the woods but his legs were tired. Tsuna let the tears overflow. He opened the box, it was filled with high class storm flames, and he threw it on a tree. One touch of the flame and the leaves and barks were covered in flames.

" Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna shouted, letting his sobs and cries of sorrow overflow.

" I found you, Tsuna-kun." a usually monotone voice said. Tsuna gasped and turned around. Enma was right there, just merely a feet or 2 away from him.

Without thinking, Tsuna ran into the burning forest. He could feel at times, an unknown force pressing his leg down but he never stopped running. Tsuna swayed a bit and his dress touched the storm flames.

' Shit!' Tsuna cursed as red flames ignited on the bottom of his dress.

' Great, just great! My new friends turned out to be enemies. My boyfriend and other friends are in grave danger. This stupid dress is burning. And Enma is chasing me!' Tsuna shouted as the flames weakened and extinguished. Tsuna looked down as he ran. The dress was only up to upper thigh now.

" Tsuna-kun, you shouldn't push yourself." Enma told Tsuna as he gained on the boy. Enma pushed Tsuna down.

" E-Enma..P-please...Don't, don't hurt anyone..." Tsuna sobbed. Enma who was still in love with the boy, felt his heart be pierced, stabbed, and cut.

" I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me...I-I just..." Tsuna sobbed.

" Tsuna-kun..." Enma gently said as he leaned down.

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Tsunayoshi yelled as he pushed Enma, making them roll on the floor.

" TSUNA! RUN AWAY!BEFORE THE OTHER SHIMON GETS HERE!" Tsunayoshi shouted as he punched Enma in the face. Tsuna nodded and ran in a clearing his breaths uneven. He panted like a dog. His dress was way shorter than it used to be. He was crying. He was afraid to see his very one and only lover get hurt because of him. And he looked at his surroundings and froze.

It was that dream. An unnatural forest fire. The smoke, hazy sky. The clearing. Everything in this scenery was what he hoped had never ever happen. It was his dream. The dream where people are looking for two people. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi. Where everything was scary. And where Tsunayoshi had rose a knife above him. And where he thought he had died. But, only felt tears touch his body.

' T-then, that means...Tsunayoshi-kun will kill me here...' Tsuna said to himself as he cried.

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " HOHOHO~."**

**K, " Little Tsuna-chan is wearing a really short dress~."**

**N, " Tsunayoshi would've asked if he was horny but yeah..."**

**K, " One thing for sure!"**

**N, " Tsuna only thinks Tsunayoshi will kill him!"**

**K/N, " But you need to find out on your own!"**

**K, " Grrrrrr! It's so short, the chapter that is."**

**N, " K-Kuromu, calm down."**

**K, " R-right..."**

**N, " Good. Now our forever ending."**

**K****/N, " REVIEWS? LOVE IT? HATE IT? HATE IT CAUSE YOU LOVE IT?"**

**K, " WE DID NOT MAKE KHR! IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE YAOI AND SMUT! AND LOTS OF IT!XD  
**


	18. Goodbye

**A/N: K/N, " Hiya~ Minna!"**

**K, " Fuuu~, nothing to say..."**

**N, " So just begin."**

* * *

Recap:

" I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me...I-I just..." Tsuna sobbed.

" Tsuna-kun..." Enma gently said as he leaned down.

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Tsunayoshi yelled as he pushed Enma, making them roll on the floor.

" TSUNA! RUN AWAY!BEFORE THE OTHER SHIMON GETS HERE!" Tsunayoshi shouted as he punched Enma in the face. Tsuna nodded and ran in a clearing his breaths uneven. He panted like a dog. His dress was way shorter than it used to be. He was crying. He was afraid to see his very one and only lover get hurt because of him. And he looked at his surroundings and froze.

It was that dream. An unnatural forest fire. The smoke, hazy sky. The clearing. Everything in this scenery was what he hoped had never ever happen. It was his dream. The dream where people are looking for two people. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi. Where everything was scary. And where Tsunayoshi had rose a knife above him. And where he thought he had died. But, only felt tears touch his body.

' T-then, that means...Tsunayoshi-kun will kill me here...' Tsuna said to himself as he cried.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

I punched Enma with a fiery fist. He kicked my stomach. We sparred so long now and I'm covered in my own blood. My princely costume was just fake. There was nothing princely about me. My spar with Enma made us both tired and wheezing. I can hear voices, it was Shimon's gaurdians. Enma looked for them and I took that chance to run and find Tsuna. Before I left the school to go here I grabbed a knife. Ironically, that knife was used to cut cake...

Well, whatever. I ran where my never wrong intuition told me to go to. A clearing. Though I heard some voices call and shout out.

" Hurry! Grab the kid and go!" That voice is Adelheid's. I climb up on a tree and listen more.

" But, what if it's not the right one?" That was Kaoru.

" Any of the two will be fine! They're the same person!"

" Right!"

They ran of in a different direction, I sighed. I was on a tree next to a clearing, and look at who I find. My princess Tsuna. Trembling and crying. I looked at my ring.

' This, is the time to do what Giotto's uncle did... It might hurt me and Tsuna, but. Anything to make my loved one safe.' I started to cry. This might be my last good bye to Tsuna. I jumped out of the trees and land a feet away from Tsuna. He looks shocked to see me in blood. I just stare at him with sad, eyes filled with guilt, as I walked forward to him.

" I'm sorry Tsuna..." I told him. He takes a step forward.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, please..." He begins to cry himself. I run to him, and hold him down as I lifted the knife, my eyes are so watery and they burn. I imitate throwing it down, he faints. Good, I throw the knife away and let my tears overflow. I look at my ring.

' Now, I'll look for them.' I thought as I take my ring off. I put in Tsuna's palm. He should be able to take care of it. I'm sure of that.

" I'm sorry Tsuna, I broke the promise. I love you. Good bye..." I carried him and hid him behind some bushes. Before I leave, I take one last look at my beloved and kissed him gently on the lips. I leave him, maybe for the last time.

_" I always want to be by your side!"_ His words replayed. Would that be considered as a promise? I think so. He told me ' then promise me', so I guess, right? I guess so. But in any case, I have to be in a far place from Tsuna. I was probably 5 clearings away from my lovely princess and that's when I decided to scream.

" AHHHHHHH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I pretended to be crushed by a rock, tough it really was squishing me. And sure enough, 7 figures appeared before me. No, make that 8. Why? Julie was carrying my best girl friend, Chrome. She, looked so dead, but she wasn't.

" We found one. And well, well. This one is Tsunayoshi-kun." Enma smiled.

" B-bastard..." I spit out.

" Bastard? You're just lucky Enma is sparing your life, as well as everyone elses." Adelheid stated.

" T-then what are you going to do with me and Chrome?" I asked weakly.

" Turn you into weapons." Julie smirked.

" What, do you mean?" I pushed myself to shout.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, we're going brain wash you both and make you become evil..." Enma said bluntly. My eyes widened.

" Why? What good is that for!"

" To make Vongola suffer like Shimon did." they said all together. Enma lifted the boulder crushing my side with his weird powers. Before I can even do anything, Adelheid punched me hard. Since I was already weak enough, I passed out. Letting them take me and Chrome away. But I smiled weakly as I let the last of my tears fall, was this princely of me? I think so. Because my lovely cute moe beloved princess, Tsuna is safe...For now, at least.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

" Tsuna...Tsuna..." a voice called me.

" Wake up, Tsuna..." the voice told me. I did, I let my honey caramel eyes open half way. The person, who was calling me was... Tsunayoshi-kun? Yeah, it's Tsunayoshi-kun. So I wrapped my arms around him but he didn't hug back. Why?

" Tsunayoshi-kun?" I asked.

" No, Tsuna...It's Reborn." Reborn sighed. I opened my eyes fully. Indeed, it was the baby who is my tutor. I started crying.

" Dame-Tsuna. Don't cry, Tsunayoshi wouldn't like that." Reborn soothed me.

" B-but... Tsunayoshi-kun... He held a knife at me..." I sobbed.

" You mean that one?" Reborn pointed at a shiny metal. It was the one Tsunayoshi-kun held above me.

" Y-yeah... But, why?"

"... He saved you."

" W-what?"

" Apparently, Shimon was looking for either you or Tsunayoshi. And since Tsunayoshi hid you, he was taken."

" W-why?"

" He wants the one he loves to be safe." Reborn told me.

' That's why... I didn't feel pain... Just tears... And that's why he said good bye...That dream, should've given me answers..'

_" I love you. You know I always do. I don't lie...Never to you. But, there will be a time when I'll have to leave you, so I can protect you with all my love. Please Tsuna, understand." _That dream where we talked... Was it real or fake?

" And, Chrome was taken too. Yamamoto and Giotto are both in the hospital..." Reborn said.

" What? Yamamoto and Giotto-san are in the hospital? And, Chrome was taken too?" I shouted. Why are these things happening to me? Four close people of mine are either gone or terribly hurt? Why? What did I ever do?

" Tsunayoshi-kun...Chrome...Yamamoto...Giotto-san..." I mumbled.

" Tsuna, what's in your palm?" Reborn asked pointing at my hand.

" Huh?" I looked down. And revealed what was in my hand.

" Another Sky..." I said as tears fill my eyes. Tsunayoshi-kun's ring.

" Here, put these on and let's go." Reborn threw me some clothes, I caught and slipped them on only to cry more.

" These are...Tsunayoshi-kun's clothes."

" I know, you should at least be able to smell his scent if you can't hug him..." Reborn told me. I stood up and weakly followed my now not so Spartan tutor. Did he lose someone before? He's a bit more sentimental.

On the way to the hospital, people looked at me with pity. Saying stuff like, ' Did he lose his mom?' Or ' Is he lost?' But one was correct, ' I think he lost a loved one.' Yeah, I did lose a loved one. My other self. My flamed eyed cheery boyfriend. My first lover. My first kisser. My one and only Tsunayoshi-kun. As we walked I kept hugging the clothes I'm wearing, for these were the last thing Tsunayoshi-kun wore.

Why can he just be with me? He can protect me either way. He doesn't have to be like Giotto-san's uncle. I don't want to loose my only love. But, it's too late already. Tsunayoshi-kun, was taken away.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna and Reborn entered the hospital and found Giotto and Yamamoto's rooms.

" Tenth!/ Sawada!/ Herbivore."

Gokudera was covered in rags that were clothes. Ryohei in even more bandages. And Hibari, who has the most pissed off look ever.

" Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, Hibari-san..." Tsuna said gloomly

" How are those two?" Reborn asked.

" Yamamoto, he... He has severe cuts from Kaoru. The doctor said there might be a chance that he might not walk..." Gokudera choked on his reply.

" Giotto has few broken bones, and he's in a coma. The first family is here to check on him." Ryohei said.

" Herbivore, where is your lover?" Hibari asked, the other two just noticed that Tsunayoshi wasn't there. Tsuna collapsed and cried, scaring Gokudera and the others around him.

" Tsunayoshi-kun...Tsunayoshi-kun..." was the only word Tsuna spoke, he clenched his chest where his heart is. His heart hurt so much. This is Shimon's revenge. By taking away some important people that he cared for.

" Reborn-san, what happened?" Gokudera asked.

" Tsunayoshi and Chrome were taken by Shimon." Hibari froze when Reborn said Chrome. Mukuro will go on a rampage if someone steals his beloved little sister.

" What!" Gokudera and Ryohei shouted.

" Tenth..." Gokudera turned to the crying Tsuna.

" I, need time for myself." Tsuna said as he picked himself up from the ground and run away.

" Tenth!/ Sawada!" Gokudera and Ryohei shouted as they followed their friend, leaving Hibari with Reborn.

" You aren't going with them?" Reborn asked.

" No..."

" Then why were you so shocked?"

" Nagi, no, Chrome is gone. That pineapple bastard will be going on a killing frenzy." Hibari told the arcobaleno.

" I guess. I have to call Timoteo about this. Excuse me." Reborn said as he walked away.

Hibari in solitary walked back to his beloved Nanimori Middle.

" Tenth! Please wait!" Gokudera shouted.

" Oh! Sawada, we can help!" Ryohei yelled.

Tsuna just kept running to his house and thankfully his mom and the kids aren't there. Tsuna took off his shoes and weakly carried himself to Tsunayoshi's room. Tsuna looked at the clean and neat room.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, we're home..." Tsuna smiled as he mumbled to himself. He locked the door and ignored Gokudera and Ryohei's pleas to help him. Tsuna curled up in his ball position, reminiscing Tsunayoshi's warmth was there and place the ring on his ring finger on his left hand and kissed it before drifting into peaceful slumber.

_' Tsuna... Tsuna...' a gentle voice called._

_' Tsunayoshi-kun?' the boy asked._

_' Yeah...'_

_' Where are you? I want to see you... Please, you don't have to do this for me... Just get Chrome and get out of where ever you are.'_

_' Then, save us...'_

_' What?'_

_' Save us, you also want to protect me right?'_

_' Yeah! Of course I do! Where are you?'_

_' On a plane... I think we are heading to Italy...'_

_' Then I'll go now!'_

_' No, you must get stronger. Shimon is a very fearsome family, get stronger as shall I. Then you gotta come here. Ok?'_

_' Yeah, I promise!'_

_' Good, keep my ring with you, it'll be our connection. Some of my will is in there, with that we can communicate.'_

_' Ok.'_

_' And now, do me a favor.'_

_' What?'_

_' Don't cry anymore. You need to smile always, you're worrying Gokudera and the others. And we wouldn't like that right?'_

_' Right!'_

_' Good, now wake up and become stronger. I'll talk to you later.'_

_' Yes, I love you...'_

_' Me too.'_

And with that, Tsuna fluttered his eyes open.

" Tenth... it's been two hours, let us help you." Gokudera said.

' They're still here.' Tsuna thought. He looked at the ring upon his left hand. He smiled.

Tsuna stood up and changed into Tsunayoshi's clean clothes and suddenly opened the door, startling the two guardians.

" Well, are you two coming with me to train?" Tsuna asked with an ambitious smile. The two looked at each other before turning their heads to their boss.

" Yes!" the storm and sun shouted. The three ran to their school which was abandoned save for the disciplinary committee's president.

" What are you three doing here?" Hibari asked coldly, holding out his tonfa.

" We're training! We are going to save Tsunayoshi-kun and Chrome!" Tsuna smiled.

" Hmph." Hibari hit Tsuna across the cheek.

" Ah! Bastard what was that for?" Gokudera shouted, holding dynamite between his fingers.

" You lot can train somewhere else." Hibari scoffed. The three looked at Tsuna who was sitting on the floor. Surprisingly, he wasn't crying. Tsuna touched his cheek and smiled, which shocked everyone.

" Y-you're smiling..." Hibari started.

" Yup!" Tsuna smiled even more.

" Why? That usually makes you cry in pain."

" Tsunayoshi-kun told me in my dream, I shouldn't cry anymore. I need to smile to make everyone happier." The three looked at him.

" Besides, you need to get stronger too. You need to save Chrome too right? Or else Mukuro will get mad at you." Tsuna smiled.

" Fine, I'll allow you. But, don't disturb my training." Hibari walked away.

Tsuna nodded and turned into his other form. Gokudera got Uri and turned him into G's Archery. And Ryohei began to box with Kangaryu.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, I swear. I'll save you and Chrome. Just wait a little longer please." Tsuna whispered to the ring as he began his own training.

The three hadn't even realized that the Spartan tutor, Reborn was watching them pleased with their ambition.

* * *

Somewhere inside a plane

Tsunayoshi's POV

We were in a plane, it had been a few hours after I communicated with Tsuna through the ring. I was sitting next to Chrome. Julie and Enma were in front of us. Adelheid and the others are somewhere inside, well. Shit. P was outside meditating.

" Ne, ne. Chrome, where do you want to go first on our date?" Julie blissfully asked.

"... I don't know..." Chrome sadly answered.

" Hm? What so glum sugar plum?"

" I... Miss Ken..." Chrome started tearing up. I hugged my friend.

" Who's Ken?"

" Her boyfriend." I answered.

" Is that so?"

" Yeah, they've been dating for a long time." I saw Julie scowl.

" Mukuro-nii... Mukuro-nii... Save me... Mukuro-nii, Ken, Chikusa..." Chrome pleaded.

" No way, hehe. Chrome, baby, there's no way you can call for help." Julie smirked.

' Are you sure?' I thought. Chrome was connected Mukuro, he would certainly hear her. I hugged Chrome a bit tighter, whispering into her ear.

" Tell me what he says in your dream."

" Okay..." I break from my friend to give her space. She closes her eye and fall to sleep.

" Oi, what did you tell her?" Julie growled, Enma pushed him into his seat.

" Calm down Julie."

" I just told her to get some sleep, she needs it." I smiled gently.

* * *

Chrome's dream/ POV

I opened my eye to see the familiar setting. Trees, a lake, me in that white dress and the bright sunlight.

" Mukuro-nii!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

" Oya, oya. Nagi, you're shouting. What's wrong?" I heard my brother, I instantly ran and hugged him, letting my tears overflow.

" Tsunayoshi-kun and I... We've been kidnapped!" I could tell his eyes were getting wide.

" Where are you?"

" On a plane, to Italy."

" I see. I'll look for you both with Ken, Chikusa and your friend." My eyes widened.

" Fran?"

" Yes. But in any case, use Mukurowl as D. Spade lenses all the time ok. We'll be hiding in an illusion."

" Yes, Mukuro-nii!" I was comforted by my brother and was woken up by, ew, _him_.

* * *

Back to Tsunayoshi's POV

Julie woke up Chrome up.

" Hey sweetie pie. Sweet dreams?" Chrome smiled though it was small.

" Sweeter than you ever know." she smiled, I knew what it was.

" Ne, do you have a restroom on this thing?" she asked.

" Yeah, over there." Enma pointed, she excused herself.

" Hey, what's Chrome's real name?" Julie asked me. Nagi, but I can't tell them her real name.

" Who knows? Her brother is the only one who knows." I lied.

" Really now. That means she doesn't trust you enough to tell you her real name." Julie smiled.

" Pfft, whatever." I scoffed. Chrome came back.

" I really want to see Ken. Left him like he's nothing to me. Ah~, I'm bored! Note to self, never get kidnapped. Inside this thing, isn't there anything to do here?" Chrome grumbled. But something about the way she said it was weird. Like she said every first word loud. Then her sentences are weird. And she kept looking at me.

Why? I replayed her words. Then finally found out what she's trying to say!

I left a note inside! Yatta! I stood up.

" I'll use the restroom too." I walked towards the door. But it was just a normal restroom. Everything looked normal, but what if she used an illusion? And sure enough mist on top of the counter appeared. There it was, a purple colored paper with chibi skulls on them.

' Tsunayoshi-kun, Mukuro-nii said that they found Fran. And they all will look for us. They will hide themselves in some illusions. I turned Mukurowl into his lenses form. Burn this once you are done reading.' And so I did.

And normally walked out. Chrome had fallen asleep again and I looked at her finger. Mukurowl isn't there anymore. But, she is wearing a necklace, and yes, it was Deamon Spade's Devil Lenses. I'm lucky to have a smart friend like her.

" Hey, is that her necklace?" Enma asked me.

" Obviously, she's wearing it." I replied.

" But, she wasn't wearing it before."

" Then, she put it on in the restroom."

" Why?"

" Cause Ken gave it to her and she wants to remember him."

" No, why in the restroom and not here?"

" It's pretty easy to say that she needs a mirror to put it on."

" Hmm. I see."

I sighed and looked out the window. I wonder what Tsuna is doing. And, is he smiling? If he is, then that's good. I found the star that's called Deneb. So I searched for Altair. And then Vega. But, Vega, it isn't there sparkling with the two. I always like Vega, it reminded me of Tsuna the way his smiles were always bright.

' Ne, if I wished upon these stars that Tsuna will come to find me... Would it come true? Well, this story is different...' I smiled to the stars.

' This time, the cute, moe princess is saving his beloved unique prince.'

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " Gomen for the long-ish wait!"**

**K, " We decided to make another story as we finish this one."**

**N, " And we'd like to announce that the future arc is during this one."**

**K, " Where Tsuna is sent to the future for a few days and gets stronger with the help of..."**

**N, " TYL Tsunayoshi!"**

**N, " REVIEWS PLZ? LOVE IT? HATE IT? HATE IT BECAUSE YOU LOVE IT?"**

**K, " WE DID NOT MAKE KHR! IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE YAOI AND SMUT! AND LOTS OF IT!XD"**


	19. Plans

A/N: K/N, " Heeyy~!"

**K, " Sorry we took long!"**

**N, " We were grounded for breaking objects in the house."**

**K, " I broke the vase and Nagi broke the lamp, we were in a fight."**

**K/N, " Please begin."**

**

* * *

**

Tsunayoshi's POV

We arrived in Italy. Sicily, to be exact. Chrome has her D. Spade's Devil Lenses on. And every time Julie would ask what it is. She said, ' My reading glass for my eye.' And she really had a book out. She actually stole one but the Shimon don't really care about the lenses. I walked next to her as she 'read' the book. We walked through the airport because these stupid people we're with were hungry and wanted to eat. Seriously, how did we get captured by idiots like them? Whatever, help is coming or is already here. We were at a cafe waiting for Shimon to get back with the food, and well Julie was watching us. Well, at least they bought us food. The neighboring table was empty but then four people took the seats. All of them were female.

" Is that them master?" a female monotone voice asked.

" Kufufu~, yup. That's them." What the hell? Kufufu? I snapped my head to the table on the right. Two had blue hair. One blond, and the other teal. Oh my gosh that's.

" C-C-C-Chrome..." I tapped Chrome's shoulder. She looked at me with her orchid eye.

" What?" she asked.

" L-look to your right. I think that it's our heroines. " I pointed and chuckled. She looked confused but looked at them with her Deamon Spade Devil Lenses. I smiled as she widen her eye and the four 'females' smiled too. She let out a tear of joy, happiness, relief, and bliss, just pure bliss.

" Julie, I need to go to the restroom. Can I go?" she asked politely.

" Sure baby, just don't run away~." Chrome rolled her eye and I chuckled as I heard the blond snarl. She stood up and walked to the restroom. The four followed afterwards.

I smiled, wondering what's gonna happen.

* * *

Chrome's POV

The restroom was completely empty. Well, this cafe isn't all that full. And as soon as Mukuro-nii and the others got here, first thing that happened. A big warm group hug.

" Chrome byan~!" my boyfriend kissed me on my nose. I giggled.

" Chrome what happened?" Chikusa asked me.

" Ah, well. It was the festival in Nanimori Middle. And I wanted to go so I went with Boss and Tsunayoshi-kun. And Giotto-sama called us saying that Shimon was going to attack. And they did." I explained bluntly.

" Kufufu~, who ever hurt my cute little sister is going to pay." my brother snarled, you can clearly hear the venom in his voice.

" Are you Chrome?" a monotone voice that of Fran's asked me. I turned to him and nodded with a big smile.

" And, how do you know my skills as an illusionist?" I smiled.

" I met you ten years into a different future. That big earthquake, was us returning and giving you all a peaceful future." I smiled. For some reason Fran's eyes widened yet a small smile formed as if he remembered what happened in the future where we fought Byakuran. He hugged me and Ken started to shout and yell about not touching me. Fran _is_ my best friend, and soon he'll be Bel's girlfriend. I giggled and somehow I heard Yuni's giggles mix with mine. I looked up, and silently thought to myself.

' Thank you Yuni.'

" Ok, now. We need a plan to get you two out." Mukuro-nii said.

" Right!" we shouted, but then.

" Chrome, get back out, the food is already there." Adelheid told me. God fucking dammit!

" Hai... Shit, that whore ruined this..." I cursed as soon as she was gone, clearly my friends were surprised and could hear the venom in my voice. I turned to the 'girls' in front of me with a sorrowful face.

" It's fine. We'll get you two out no matter what." Mukuro-nii smiled sadly at me. I let tears out. Fran, Ken, and Chikusa soothed me before I left.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

I saw Chrome walk out with a depressed expression. She sighed as she sat down.

" You ok?" I whispered.

" Yeah, I guess."

" What happened to the plan?"

" Couldn't make one. That whore of Adelheid interrupted us." she tch'ed. Tch-ing? Whore? Cursing? Wow, never knew Chrome had that kind of side in her.

" Shit..." I cursed under my breath. I then saw Mukuro and the others still in the illusion, walk out. Chrome looked at them with sad eyes. I looked at them too. Mukuro looked at me. And it was the look that said 'If anything happens to Chrome you're at fault'. I nodded, but I knew that something would happen to both of us. I'm sorry Mukuro, I just can't keep anymore promises.

* * *

~~In Nanimori~~

Three male teens were walking in the streets of Nanimori shopping district.

" Ooh! Watch it! Octopus-head!" Ryohei shouted.

" What was that Lawn-head? Wanna start something? Huh?" Gokudera had his dynamite out.

" Minna, calm down please." Tsuna smile nervously, people were starting to look at them.

" Hai, Tenth/ Sawada."

" Well, we need a plan... For starters, they're probably in Italy now. I'll try to communicate with Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna took his left hand and kiss Tsunayoshi's ring, wishing for an answer.

' Tsuna?'

' Tsunayoshi-kun! Where are you now?'

' Sicily, Italy. We saw Mukuro and them. But couldn't make a plan.'

' Ok, then where are you inside?'

' Uh, Shimon's base.'

' How did it look like?'

' Erm, a hotel... Like they really have guests here, it's kinda weird...'

' Uh... Really?'

' Yeah... It's called um 'fiamma della terra è di Shimon' it's a weird and long ass name for a hotel...'

' Hmm... Ok, we'll find you guys, we just need a plan.'

' Why don't you call Mukuro? He's gonna help too.'

' Right then...'

' Tsuna...'

' Hmm?'

' I love you...' Tsuna blushed.

' Me too...' Tsuna blinked, his two guardians looked at him.

" They're at a hotel..." Tsuna began.

" A hotel?"

" Yeah... Shimon's base is a hotel..." Tsuna said bluntly. Gokudera and Ryohei had funny looking faces that made Tsuna wonder what was wrong.

" Bwahahahahaha! Their base is a hotel? That's just epic!" Ryohei shouted.

" What's it called?" Gokudera tried to calm down.

" Fiamma della terra è di Shimon."

"... Doesn't that mean ' Flame of the Earth is Shimon'?" Gokudera asked.

" Hmm... So, the only people with the Earth flame is Shimon?" Tsuna wondered.

" Yup." a baby's voice appeared.

" Reborn!/ Reborn-san!/ Kid!" the three shouted.

" Ciaossu." Reborn greeted.

" So, Reborn.. Shimon is the only one with earth flames?"

" Yeah. I called the Ninth and told him about Shimon. And the Ninth's family found secret letters from the Shimon's first to Giotto."

" Then, shouldn't we just ask Giotto about it?"

" We can't. Giotto is still in a coma."

" What about G and them?"

" They didn't know anything about it either."

" Man..."

" But, Ninth said that you will lead this fight."

" Eh?" Tsuna shouted then remembered his lover.

" R-right!" Tsuna agreed, Reborn smirked proudly at his student.

" But, you need an upgrade for your weapons right?" Reborn asked.

" Ah.. Y-yeah..."

" I know the perfect person."

" Eh? Who?" Reborn stared at Tsuna.

" Talbot."

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

" You little bitch!" Adelheid scram at Chrome.

" Shut up you whore!" Chrome retorted. It started like this...

_Flashback moment~_

_Chrome and I were in our room just talking about life and such then out of no where Adelheid and Julie comes._

_" We need to talk." Adelheid gave us a cold expression._

_" What?" I asked._

_" You have two choices." Adelheid began._

_" Well, what is it?"_

_" You both either kill your family or we will brain wash you and force you to assasinate them._

_" Well? Make a choice." Julie laughed._

_" We decide not doing any of those!" Chrome shouted._

_" Then, we'll have to force you." Adelheid tried to grab for Chrome but I blocked her with my body._

_" Move." she punched me in the gut._

_" Guh!" I spat out blood._

_" Y-you!" Chrome got furious. And I knew, if anyone of her friends get hurt, she goes on a frenzy and starts to beat the shit out people. She summoned her trident and slashed Adelheid's leg._

_" Ah! Oh hell no." Adelheid slapped her hard on the face._

_" Pfft! That the best you got? M.M goes harder, but still... Fuck you! " Chrome took her trident and made a scar across Adelheid's face. And that's where it ends..._

" You are so gonna pay." Adelheid glared. And the deep gore across her face made her look like Satan.

" Make me!" Chrome shouted. I just watched and Julie kept on chuckling every minute.

We just watched Adelheid and Chrome spar. I'm surprised. I just noticed this Chrome was a real illusion. It looked so real. And I'm even more surprised that this Chrome can endure Adelheid's blows, kicks, and punches. That meant the real Chrome is stronger than this one. Well, she did under go those training with Bainchi and I-pin. Even Mukuro as practices. Chrome might be the most strongest girl I have ever met. And, I'm inda glad about it.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, are you okay?" Chrome asked me, she's been behind me the whole time covered in an camofluoged illusion.

" Yeah... I'm surprised at how well you've gotten."

" Well, Mukuro-nii and Mammon-san did teach me. It's pretty easy now." she smiled.

" That's nice. Should we leave now?"

" Who knows? I can sneek ourselves out in my illusion."

"... Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

" Didn't think of an idea sorry."

" Ugh, it's fine. Come on let's go to the bathroom."

" I guess..." I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I can feel the weight of Julie's glasses covered eyes watch me intensly.

I opened and closed the door, and Chrome cut off the illusion she was in.

" Ok so what do we do?" she asked me.

" Well, you make a illusion of me and since you already have one, that's fine."

" What next?"

" We hide in an illusion as we leave as they leave."

" Ok, got it."

I watched as Chrome focused on her Vongola ring and mist came and shrouded us. I looked at the mirror and saw the wall behind us.

" Wow, you're really good."

" Yup, even this can fool cameras and such. And look at your illusion." I looked at my right. It was exactly like me! He even had my scratches and everything.

" Kay, let's go." I told her she nodded and 'I' opened the door and waited for 'Chrome' to pass out. When 'she' did, the real Chrome tch'ed and I chuckled softly.

" Hmph, worthless." Adelheid stated and Chrome was getting mad, no, pissed.

" Maybe some other day then." Julie said as he escorted Adelheid out the front door and Chrome and I slipped under their noses.

We waited in front of the door with them in our faces. And we eavesdropped every single word.

" Ne, Adelheid."

" What?"

" You like me don't cha?" Julie wore a coy smirk.

" Julie, you know I already like someone. Just give up."

" Right, right... Enma."

" Correct."

" Hnn, I'm pretty sure he has a crush on Tsuna and Tsunayoshi."

" I know."

" And that's why you want to kill them~!"

Julie smiled, Adelheid nodded. And they left. After we stopped hearing foot steps we too made our escape. We ran to a window, it is easier to use a window instead of a door right? So as always I turn into my hyper dying will form and jumped out with Chrome in my arms. We were still in an illusion of course. And as we landed on concrete we let out a tired sigh. I know that Chrome can't hold this illusion anymore.

" We need to look for Mukuro and them."

" Y-yeah..." Chrome agreed. We walked behind an alley and she cut off the powerful illusion.

" B-but, Tsunayoshi-kun..." she started as she huffed.

" What?"

" I, need to keep ourselves hidden..."

" But you're tired and how will you be able to?"

" With this." I watched Chrome trouble herself finding the right pocket and she finally took it out. A hell ring.

" Y-y-you have a-"

" Hell ring. I got it from Mukuro-nii as a Christmas present."

" You're gonna use it?"

" Obviously. It gives me more energy for some reason." Chrome slipped on the ring on her left index finger.

* * *

**Short A/N!: We don't know what this hell ring does so we just fantisized for Chrome!**

Resuming the scene

And then she prayed to it. But, she's giving her soul away to Satan!

" Chrome, you're gonna give your soul to the devil?"

" Yeah, but I've done this before don't worry. And besides, it's Mukuro-nii who gave it to me. He knows I'll be safe if I ever use it." she stated.

" Have you before?"

" Yup, in front of Mukuro-nii and Mammon-san. They were pleased." she nodded. If she'll be safe once out of the demon form then I guess it'll be alright.

I watched her continue her focus on the ring. It was vine covered orb shaped ring. If I remember correctly, it was the blue one Mukuro wore in the other future. Next to that eye one. I saw her give part of her soul to the ring and it shone. Not a dark onimous color like I'd imagine, but a soft indigo color that covered her body. And I saw vines wrapped around her body. It makes sense, she's the orb covered in the vines. Then out of no where a lotus flower appears and bloomed open revealing warm light. It was blinding and I shut my eyes together.

" Tee-hee~. Ne, ne Tsunayoshi-kun~! Open your eyes!" a sweet voice ordered me, and so I did.

And the demon wasn't a demon at all. It was Nagi, litterally Nagi. No, a mix of Nagi and Chrome. The pineapple hair with Nagi's long hair and the fringe was Nagi's. And she had two eyes, her left one was a normal orchid and the other was indigo. And she had black and indigo wings, the one on the left is of an angel and the other a bat wing.

" Woah... That's not a demon." I stated. She giggled.

" Yup~! Mukuro-nii gave me this because of this."

" What does it do?"

" The lotus gives you energy and this form... Isn't the real form, but just half of it. It should be good though." she stated bluntly.

" What do you mean only half."

" You see, in hell rings it depends how much you give away your soul. Mukuro-nii, Fran, and I have given our souls countless times, but since I was tired I can only give away little of my soul." she explained.

" Oh... Ok, now for illusions."

" Right~."

Chrome focused her power and warm mist engulfed us. And before I knew it, I became a different person. I still have spikey hair but it was blond! I feel like Giotto! I still have my eyes so that's good. I'm not completely like Giotto... Scratch that, I'm his younger hyper dying will self. Whatever, he is my ancestor. I was tan too, and wearing different clothes. A black hoodie with a orange shirt under. And wearing jungle green shorts with my airwalks.

" Hehehe~, are you done checking yourself out?" Chrome asked me. She had short blond hair and she matched her eyes with mine, though her right eye was covered with her Nagi bangs. She was wearing a purple tank top with a white jacket. Her skirt was black and her leather boots became white sandals. She too was tan and she made us look like twins.

" Twins?"

" Yeah, so that if we get lost I can just ask someone if they saw a boy like me."

" Nice idea, now. Do we have cash?"

" Mm, before we left I stole some from Julie and Adelheid."

" Ok. Now we need to look for Mukuro."

" Yup."

" I also need to contact Tsuna."

" Yup~."

And from there we left the cramped alley and mixed in with the other blond Italians. Sure we ate and looked around and stuff but still. I don't have my I-phone, so how the hell am I supposed to call Tsuna? And that's when Chrome came up with a solution. I waited for her as I sat on bench and watched her enter a electronics store. I heard the owner scream and she came back out with a goofy grin and two... I-phones! With sim cards? What?

" C'mon~!"

" Y-you stole it?" I can hear the owner walking out.

" Yeah, now lets go~!" I stood up and ran with her in a dark alley, again.

She changed our appearence. My hair stayed same, though it became a lighter blond with brown highlights. My eyes were caramel, reminding me of Tsuna. Though it became a bit darker. I then wore a white dress shirt with a dark orange tie. And black trousers. Plus a fedora hat that reminded me of Reborn. And Chrome long light blond hair that stopped to her hips. Her left eye became caramel too, her right eye stayed indigo. And she wore a nice short white dress with black leggings that stopped at her knees. And a summer hat that was tilted to hide her indigo mist eye. We swiftly opened the boxes containing the phones and inserted the sim cards. That's when the store owner reached us.

" Stay silent." she seriously ordered me. I nodded.

" Mi scusi perdere( Excuse me miss)." he caught our attention.

" Si( Yes)?" Chrome answered.

" Hai visto due bambini correre qui( Have you seen two kids run here)?"

" Spiacenti, non abbiamo. Abbiamo appena arrivato anche qui( Sorry, we haven't. We just came here too)"

" Vedo( I see)..."

" Dobbiamo veramente andare( We must really go now)."

" Si, mi spiace sprecare il tuo tempo( Yes, sorry to waste your time)."

" E 'bene. Arrivederci(It's fine. Goodbye)." she tugged my arm and we walked away.

" Aspettare!(Wait!)" We halted.

" Si?(Yes?)" Chrome asked.

" Chi è quel ragazzo? (Who's that boy)?"

" Mio fratello gemello anziani. Egli non sara in grado di ascoltare. Lui è sordo. (My older twin brother. He won't be able to hear you. He's deaf.)"

"Oh, vedo.(Oh, I see.)" And with that he just left.

" What was that?" I asked her.

" Nothing, just wondering who you were."

" Oh... What did you say?"

" You're my deaf older twin brother." she nodded. I chuckled and sighed. I really need to call Tsuna. Right now.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

*Ring Ring~*

My phone played it's usual tone. I looked who was calling me so late at night. And unknown? I wonder who it is.

" Hello?"

" Tsuna~!" I froze and sat up.

" Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" Yup!"

" How? I thought that you left your phone!"

" I did."

" T-then how?"

" We stole."

" Oh."

" Tsuna, good news and bad news."

" Bad news?"

" Yeah."

" Ok, good news first."

" We're out of the hotel."

" Really? Then what's the bad news?"

" We don't know how to get back."

" Oh, ok. We'll be there soon don't worry."

" Kay."

" Tsuna..."

" Hmm?"

" I love you. Please be safe."

" Okay... Contact me if anything goes wrong."

" Got it."

" Bye."

" Bye."

And with that I ended the call and blushed furiously.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV( again)

Chrome and I were at a restaurant and I ended my call with my adorable princess. We ate lunch. Spaghetti and risottos. Then suddenly the door slammed open. Everyone turned their heads to the door. Chrome and I froze. 7 figures appeared and looked right at us. It was them. Shimon.

" My, my. Maybe, we do have to brainwash you both." Enma smirked.

" H-how did you find out?" I screamed.

" The illusion wore off." Adelheid stated. I looked at Chrome. I haven't noticed because she was acted too much. She was incredibly tired and exhausted. She had gone pale too, why didn't I notice my comrade's health? Especially when she's a girl?

" Now then, let's go." Enma and Julie walked towards us. Julie easily took Chrome who had no power left which made the demon form and illusion end. She just collapsed in Julie's arms and I tried to fight with Enma. But Adelheid pressed down on my nerves and pressure points and I fainted. People were watching, and didn't even do anything. How terrible. How mean. They let two kids be taken away by force... I despise them.

' Tsuna... Tsuna... Tsuna!' I scram in my head. I am terrified right now. I was going to become a weapon to kill my beloved one.


	20. Important AN, plz read

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**WE'RE SORRY BUT WE WON'T BE ABLE TO RESUME THE STORIES FOR NOW**

**SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND WE AREN'T ABLE TO UPLOAD ANYTHING BECAUSE OF OUR BUSY SCHEDULES**

**PLEASE FORGIVE US!**

**BUT HOPEFULLY WHEN WE START UPLOADING AGAIN**

**YOU GUYS WILL READ ON**

**GOMEN NE SAI!**

**SAYONARA**

**FOR NOW**


End file.
